Bloody Mary
by Julia's.Fantasy
Summary: What if Thomas never loved Katherine, but was told to get rid of her by people who hated her? The truth is discovered by five teens, chosen to go back in time to fix the events of the affair. When they figure out the people behind the plan, what will they face? Will facts be told, or will the truth of the affair, and the secrets of their own pasts be hidden, forever?
1. Flashback

**CHAPTER 1: FLASHBACK**

I remember that year like it was yesterday. I think about it a lot, but not as much as I used to. That moment changed my friends and my life forever. My best friends and I still can't believe that we were able to go back in time and change the events of history for the better, and it all started like this:

My name is Jennifer Mitchell, but I let my friends and family members call me Jenna for short. I am both European and American.

I moved to England about six years ago from New York, and yes, when I came here everyone was excited because everyone loves New York for some reason. I have been in England for a while, but I still have my heavily Brooklyn accent. Yup, I'm a Brooklyn girl and I love British accents, but my voice won't make one, not that it bothers me.

I have green and brown hazel eyes, pale skin and long medium blonde hair. I am 5'3 and are more on the curvy side. I have some meat on me, I am not fat or thin, I am in the middle. I am thin in certain places but I have meat on me, if that makes sense. I'm one of those nice, serious girls that anyone can go up to and talk about anything. I don't care one way or another, meaning that I'm more apathetic about most things, unless the reason is important. I know, I described myself as serious, but everyone says that I am, like I can help it. The weird thing is that I don't think I am.

I forgot to mention that I am a senior in high school. I have a small group of friends, consisting of two boys and two girls.

The first girl is Emma Huxley. She has medium brown hair and dark green eyes. She has peach skin and stands at 5'4. She is also one hundred percent European. She is the quieter one of the group, but the rest of us don't mind having her around. Once she opens up, she talks just as much as anyone else, she's just more careful about who she's friends with.

The last girl is Victoria Chevalier, the French teen of the group. She is a medium brown haired brunette with light brown eyes. She is pale and is around the same height as Emma, maybe a centimeter taller. Victoria is the most social of the girls. She's the type of person you don't want to gossip about or get into an argument with. She speaks her mind and stands her ground, making some intimidated by her. She's very sweet when a person gets to know her, she just has a bad attitude.

The two left are the only boys, Robert Flynn and Andrew Barcone.

Robert Flynn is Irish. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin, of course. He has some freckles on his cheeks and nose. He stands at 5'10, and he's the joker of the group.

Andrew Barcone is Italian, but he is a pale Italian. People figure out he's Italian because of his dark hair, dark eyes, and his last name. He only stands at 5'6, but he's happy that he's taller than the girls. Who wouldn't be? He's the other joker of the group, but he jokes a little more than, Robert most of the time. Robert's a funny type of guy where as Andrew is a corny funny. But both of them are a delight to be around.

Now, back to the main point. You see, about two years ago, our history class went on a trip to England to learn more about the Tudors. Yup, the Tudor family, like King Henry VIII, his six wives and three kids, one known as Bloody Mary because she caused chaos and fear through all of England. This is where Victoria, Emma, Andrew, Robert and I became friends. We were originally just classmates, but we were brought back in time and got along, declaring our friendship

Somehow, along the way, I found Mary Tudor's diary and a necklace that I kept around my neck. The moment I put that necklace around my neck, paranormal things started to happen. I'm not talking about people being dragged or things being thrown across rooms. The necklace gave the five of us dreams, and it allowed us to go back in time to fix the events of Thomas Culpeper and Katherine Howard. Well, kind of. My friends and I pretended to be poor and they took us in as workers, and that's where out adventure began.

It's a lot worse than people expected. You see, Thomas Culpeper found a poor girl for a servant and her friends helped serve the king. Some of us were servants for the king and some were servants for the children of Henry VIII. Thomas's servant, Hazel Goldwine, aka me, because we had to hide our real names, and my friends, pretending to be servants in the castle soon found out about the affair and stayed out of it, until we realized what the affair was really about. Our fake selves were thought to be part of it when in reality, we tried our best to stop it. We were brought back to the present time before anything could happen to us. That was the last time the King heard from us. People believed that Thomas seduced Katherine Howard because he loved her, but the real reason will be kept for the end of the story, because I want you lovely readers to see if you can figure out who sabotaged Katherine, and why. And if you can't figure out who tried to get rid of her, you'll just have to wait until I reveal it.

One person that always interested me is Mary Tudor. She's the reason why the five of us traveled back in time, and it all began with a diary. I found it while I was in her room, looking around. I put my hand on the wall and it felt hollow. I went over to the bookcase and touched a book, and a secret staircase came out of nowhere. My friends and I went down the stairs into a small room where her diaries and valuable things were. It broke my heart to see everything that was down there. There were pictures of her family. Yes, she even loved her siblings, for someone as cold as her. She had diaries and everything, and I picked one to read and Victoria gave me a necklace that helped not just me, but my friends see the past.

Yes, Mary was a smart, clever women and I think of her as a passive-aggressive women. She was nice to everyone, but got her way and controlled everything by persuading others, and not arguing with people, but by sucking up. Of course, you have to feel bad for her because her father was basically a womanizer and left her mother for another women, just for a son. That's Bolsheviks! I learned things about the Tudors that no one knew, and that is Mary's depression over her mother. It was eating her alive and I still feel bad for her to this day. I also learned that when we went there, Thomas started feeling love for someone else, but you'll find out who that person is later, just like the people who tried to get rid of Katherine. Yup, it wasn't one person, it was more than one, two more people were involved, and it will all be revealed later on in the story.

The Tudors made the six of us realized something that no one else would have. It made us be more cautious about the people that we love, trust and care for because even if they are family to you, family members can easily deceive someone. For example, mothers or fathers that leave their kids, that's abandonment. Parents that abuse their kids or kids that abuse their parents; that's anger, control, aggression and hate. Friends that turn against their friends for no reason or of what someone else said, or rumors; that's un-loyalty, hate, jealousy and possibly revenge. You see, just because they're a friend or a family member, it doesn't mean that they are filled with hate of someone.

There is always someone that will hate one person, no one if perfect. Not even the Tudors, but because of Henry VIII's actions, his daughter Mary because one of the most feared and most evil women in history. King Henry VIII died when his son Edward was eight and the boy took the throne. He didn't give the throne to his sisters, but to a different lady and for that, Mary fought her way and the people wanted her because she was a Tudor, but little did they realize that that would be one of the worst mistakes that they would have ever made.

She changed the religion to Catholic because the lady who took the throne after her brother for nine days changed it to Protestantism. She had traitors and pregnant woman burned at stake. She was much feared, but her mother's death made her health go down the drain. She became very sick, but that doesn't mean that she didn't get revenge on those who made her life miserable. She had Thomas Cromwell go to court and had him burnt at stake when he was sixty eight years old. Later on, she was so depressed that she died. Because of her evil ways, she was nicknamed Bloody Mary. Her sister Elizabeth on the other hand, became known as the Virgin Queen, or tried to be.

The moral of this is that a person doesn't need to have a horrible life to have hatred for someone. It could be for an enemy, a friend or a family member that makes them feel horrible about themselves. It was different for Mary Tudor, everyone had a role in her life and she got her revenge by torment. Everyone has hate for someone, but people like Mary are stressed, aggressive and just think of revenge, becoming cold hearted later on. That is what happened to Mary. She was full of hate and revenge that she took it out on the whole town, leaving people to fear and hate her, driving to get rid of her, but they didn't have to because she died on her own.

She was a little trouble maker, but the one that is most to blame is her father because he left her mother for another women. He killed some of them, like Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard, rumors or not, and even though he hated how Katherine had an affair. He had many affairs when he was married to Catherine of Aragon, and a woman gave birth to his first son who died of sickness. Henry may have been a great father to his children, and a wonderful leader that everyone respected, but he certainly wasn't a good husband.


	2. Announcement For A Trip

**CHAPTER 2: ANNOUNCEMENT FOR A TRIP **

Alright boys and girls, this is chapter two of my story of going back in time to the Tudor Era. It is such an interesting story and because of this, history has changed, a lot. They made new books because they had the evidence to see what really happened during the time King Henry VIII was married to Katherine Howard.

The evidence that was given shocked everyone, but it shocked my friends and I because we were brought back in time to change the events of the affair between Thomas Culpepper and Katherine Howard. It's different and more shocking to see it in real life because if a person see's it in real life, they can't visualize it, they see it how it happened, and it never ever leaves them.

This is how it all happened, with a fieldtrip to the castle of the one and only Tudor family.

...

**TENTH GRADE, YEAR: 2015**

It all began when I was in my tenth grade history class. We were learning about the Tudor family and why they are important and change England history. I learned a lot, King Henry VIII had six wives and beheaded people that he didn't like. He also had anger problems, which explains the people he killed. His daughter, Mary turned out like him because she hated every wife he had, but the Anne of Cleves. She had respect for her, but Mary wanted her mother as Queen, no one else. Long story short, Henry VIII isn't that great of a guy.

I remember walking into the class to see the loud people talking, laughing, and gossiping. The "Normal students" as I like to call them because they aren't loud, but they aren't quiet, were talking and doing their work. The quiet kids, I like to call the serious ones because they have blank expressions on their face, so you never know what they are thinking. They were just sitting down and doing their work, "quietly" and not saying a word or anything to anyone.

"Alright, Class." Mr. Cortes clapped his hands together. He's one of those strict, but funny teachers. He has tan skin, obviously, dark hair, and medium brown eyes. Age wise, I'd say he's maybe in his late 20's, very early 30's. "Before we start today's lesson, I have an announcement to make."

"Is this like, "The principal will be coming in soon to see how you teach?" Or "We are having a test?" type of announcement?" Robert, one of the class clowns asked. He's Irish and he has dirty blonde hair that is almost brown, blue eyes and light skin, of course. He has some freckles on his cheeks and nose. I mentioned this before, but I'll give their characteristics again to refresh your memory.

"No, Mr. Flynn." The teacher turned to him. "This announcement is about a fieldtrip."

Everyone looked up at Mr. Cortes with interest. In high school, fieldtrips don't happen, so this is surprising.

"Whoa, a field trip?" Andrew, the other class clown looked up, interested for once. He usually looks bored and fills in the time with jokes, but he now looks like he'll pay attention all year. He's Italian with dark hair and eyes, but he's one of those pale Italians.

"Yes, Andrew. Have you ever been on a fieldtrip before?"

A few of the kids snickered at this.

"Yes, I have. High school is just boring." He snorted, causing some of the classmates to laugh. I swear, sometimes when he isn't trying to be funny, people still laugh at him. Hm, on second thought, maybe he is trying to be funny.

"High schools fun. You get yelled at, participate in clubs and activities, you get tons of homework, tests, quizzes, and projects." Mr. Cortes shot back, causing the class and even the more serious kids to burst out laughing.

The teacher was right. In High school, there's a lot of work, but it's worth it. It kind of prepares kids for college. Some high schools are all about college.

If I haven't told you this, the high school I went to was one of the best in England, and everyone would die to get into it. Parents want their kids to get in so bad, so they'll do anything, but you have to have fantastic grades. It's an "A" School, except for the students that good off, the get "B"s'. How? I have no idea. They get Bs' for not even trying. See, that's how smart the kids are here.

The school rule is, "You have to go to college. Essex Alex Hunter Academy is a college school. If you don't want to go to college, don't come here." Yes, even the lousy kids here want to go to college. This the reason why the school gives out so much tests, quizzes, homework, and projects, but it's worth it because when college comes around, it won't be hard for those that were prepared for it. Anyways, back to the memories that I have.

"That isn't fun." Justin, another boy in my class replied to Mr. Cortes's response.

"Oh, sure it is. You see, you get the grade you deserve, I put it in my gradebook and then I call your parents." The teacher stared at him, causing the entire class to roar of laughter and for Justin to sulk into his chair, red of embarrassment.

Mr. Cortes is funny because he's one of those teachers that's super serious, but funny when he says an insult, if that makes sense. He also picks on kids to be mean too, they're usually the super loud kids. That's Robert, Andrew, Justin, some other kids names I don't remember, and sometimes, a girl named Victoria Chevalier.

"What's the fieldtrip?" Victoria asked, glaring at Andrew and Justin who just ignored her. She is a medium haired brunette with very light brown eyes. She has pale skin, and she's French. She's also super pretty, super social and sweet, but can get in someone's face. I remember a month ago, she punched a girl in the face for talking bad about her and wanting to fight her. She got suspended, but she said that it was worth is because the girl never talked about her or bothered her ever again. Hm, I could ask her for advice, maybe.

"As all of you know, for the past month, we have been learning about the Tudors. The castle is still around, but like a museum, and I had to choose one class to take. Ladies and Gentlemen, you are lucky because I picked you guys."

Everyone was talking at once and getting excited. Wow, he picked us out of his other six classes? Well, he says that we are the loudest class and we always ask questions and seem interested in everything, so of course he'd pick us. Sometimes when he talks about his other classes, it seems like they're bored to death and they probably count how many minutes there is left in class. This class, however, doesn't do that. We love coming in and wished the day never ended.

"Wait, so what exactly is there to see?" Robert asked, curious.

"I just said that's like a museum."

"So, there's like portraits, furniture and stuff like that then?"

"You'll see when we get there." Mr. Cortes assured.

It's my time so shine. I raised my hand, "Wait, so what day are we going to go?"

"Well, Miss. Mitchell, many other schools go every year to see what is there and to know more about the Tudors. Since so many people go, they made a schedule. Mondays-Wednesdays are the days that schools are allowed to go because they don't want school children and other people that are there to be mixed up."

"Why?" Someone asked.

"Because it'll be too crowded."

"So, basically, other schools will be there." Victoria finished.

"Precisely."

"So, do we have to wear our uniforms?" A boy named Spencer questioned.

"Of course, Spencer. How else will they know who you are and what school you go too?" This caused Spencer to sulk into his chair, just like Justin did.

"Are you going to show us around?" A girl named Hailey asked

"There are people that work there, stupid." Robert insulted

"Hey, I'm just asking a question, a question that wasn't for you." She shot back.

"No, there are workers that will be showing you around, how can I do it when I don't know my way around? I only go once a year. I don't remember the entire place." Mr. Cortes responded. "For the schools, there will be different classes on different floors, because the each have a schedule. We'll be with five other classes on each floor. That means to behave and listen to the tour guide."

"We will." Rebecca, a red head assured. "But what day will we go?"

"Yeah, he didn't answer my question about that." I stated.

"How much is the trip?" Another boy asked.

"Luckily for you, ladies and gentleman, the school paid for it this year because they had enough money too because of fundraisers. It's free for all of you." Then he turned to Rebecca and me, "The trip is Monday."

Everyone turned to talk to one another, but the few quiet kids in the class sat there, waiting for everyone to stop talking.

"I'm not done talking."

Everyone stopped chatting and turned to the teacher.

"Just because you're going on a fieldtrip, that doesn't mean that you won't have work to do." He added. This caused everyone to just stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"Each of you will bring a spiral notebook, or a folder and some loose leaf. You will write down notes of what you see, hear, and learn that interests you. You will give me your notes when we get back to school and it will count as a quiz."

"A quiz?"

"Yes, a quiz!"

The glass groaned. Why do we have to take notes, and why do the notes have to count as a quiz. Why do fieldtrips always consist of work? Then again, it's called a fieldtrip for a reason, and it's during school. We'll remember what we learned and since our notes are counting as a quiz, if they're great notes, we'll get an easy one hundred. That can't be bad at all, right?

"I could take another class instead of you guys, if you don't want to copy down notes."

"No, no no!" The class begged.

"No, we'll write down notes!"

"Yeah, come on, let us go!"

"We'll do the work!" Andrew exclaimed, over talking everyone which quiet down the room. "Actually, I'll write down a full page of notes! Come on, Mr. Cortes, this is coming from me!"

"Yeah, we all know how hard it is for you to write down one word." Victoria scoffed, causing half the class to snicker and for Andrew to glare at her. She just rolled her eyes at him and turned to Mr. Cortes.

I, on the other hand, kept my eye on Andrew who smirked and whispered to the boy net to him. Uh, oh, this can't be good.

"Very well then, I'm handing out the slips. Since it's Wednesday and the trips Monday, I want this slip in by Friday the latest. I'm not taking any papers after Friday."

"Monday's good for me. Monday will be the greatest day of my life. No school for three days!" Robert grinned.

As Mr. Cortes started handing out the fieldtrip permission slips, it got me thinking about a lot of things. We learned so much about the Tudors and King Henry VIII, but we never really learned much about his children that lived. We learned a little about Mary, I heard that she became Blood Mary and Elizabeth became the Virgin Queen, but what about Edward? What ever happened to him after he gave up the throne?

How come Mary didn't respect the wives, but Anne of Cleves and her mother? Elizabeth did, but then again, Elizabeth was very little when her mother was charged with treason and beheaded. She probably never knew about Anne Boleyn being her mother.

If Elizabeth did know more about her mother, then why was Mary driven to be evil and not her sister? Maybe Elizabeth was more forgiving? I mean, many kids don't have their moms and they don't turn out evil. Hm, interesting.

What if there is more to the Tudors? We will learn more about them, but an expert won't know everything. There are things never discovered and never questioned. Hm, these are all questions that I will keep in mind not for Mr. Cortes, but for the museum tour guide that will show us around the castle.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Mr. Cortes handed me a permission slip. I took it from him and read it to myself.

_Trip: Tudor's Castle_

_Distance of Destination: 2.5 hours_

_On Monday, March 15th, you will be going on a trip for a grand tour of the Tudor castle. You have to bring a pen and loose leaf to write on for notes. Bring your own lunch, money, and other things that you will need, but keep your valuables in your bags or they will be confiscated._

_At the castle, you will be on your best behavior. You will not be loud, disrespectful, or gross noses and foul language. If you fail to follow these rules, you will wait in the bus until the tour is over._

_In the museum, each person will be able to go alone on the floor that they are on to look around on that floor only. Each person will be in a group of four to five people. You will not argue with your group members or there will be consequences. _

_You must arrive at school around 7:0 to 7:30 for attendance and we will leave around 7:50 or 8:00. It's a long trip to and from the castle, so no fighting because we will arrive back at the school around 4:30 or 5:00, so be on your best behavior. _

_This trip is free because of all the fundraisers and money, so the school paid for it, so if you aren't on your best behavior, you will not be allowed to go on another trip. Choose your actions wisely. _

_Thank you for you time, we hope you can go. Have fun!_

_\- Essex Alex Hunter Academy _

_Wow, a lot of strict rules for a fieldtrip, but the castle is kind of like a museum, so I understand why there are so many rules. Museums are quiet, fragile places. Anything can break and a lot of the objects displayed cannot be touched. Though, we all know the real reason why we have so many rules to follow is because many people have heard of this school and love it, and many want to come here. _

_We have to present ourselves as a mature, well behaved school. We have to set a good example so more people will come and more kids will be at the top of education with a good GPA and more students will graduate. Though, we are high school students so we have to know the rules, but some immature people don't, plus, we have to follow the rules and behave since everything in the castle is old and very expensive._

After everyone finished reading and putting their fieldtrip slips in their book bag, we learned some more about the Tudors until the bell rang.

"Remember to bring back your permission slips signed." Mr. Cortes reminded as everyone started to file our of the room.

I'm looking forward to this. I can't believe we're going to the actual castle of King Henry VIII and his family. This will be great! How bad will anything turn out?

...

When I asked myself that question during my sophomore year, everything changed. Nothing change for the worse, but for the better. History, my thoughts and opinions and the way I think of something that people don't think existed because truthfully, no one knows everything to a topic. Like I said earlier, if you paid attention to what I was saying, some things are never discovered, and sometimes it's better like that because the truth may hurt but some things are better off unsolved. It leaves mystery and that's what most people like, but it leaves others wondering, and the ones it leaves wondering are the curious people that want to know more. Those people are the more creative and imaginative ones, I would say because they always think of possibilities to the unsolved.

What I'm trying to say is that We'll get to what I mean about most things being unsolved for many years or forever, but something's will be uncovered. We'll get to this in the next few chapters, and when we do, you'll most likely agree with me. Most things are left unsolved, that's just how the world is. A lot of things leave people wondering, and sometimes, it's better like that because we want to have our own beliefs, but we also don't want to hear the real truth to something, and that's what causes opinions, arguments, confusion, and fear. But during my journey to solve the reason why I was brought back in time, I discovered things that I would have never imagined or expected in the Tudor household.


	3. History At It's Peek

**CHAPTER 3: HISTORY AT ITS PEEK**

Alright, here is more of my story. Keep in mind that the story of me going back in time will come shortly. You will have to wait because I have to tell you the important details first, then it'll make more sense to why my friends and I were brought back in time. This also takes place when I get home from my fieldtrip and on Thursday night to Friday, at school. It's very unusual, and it all starts with the necklace that Victoria gave to me

...

**JENNA'S POV**

As Mr. Cortes said, we did have a fieldtrip that Monday, and it came by fast. I remember waking up earlier than usual, but I wasn't tired because I was excited to go to the museum. I know, I was excited, but I didn't want to be in school, so it was like a day off for me. Plus, it really was an adventure. I remember my mom driving me that day, and I remember giving her a hug and a kiss, ready to join my class for the trip.

"Bye, honey! Have a great time!" My mom said, waving at me from the car as she opened the window to say her goodbye.

"Thanks, mom!" I waved back, smiling at her. People weren't kidding when they say that we look alike. I'm a replica of my mom, the difference is her eyes are a little lighter than mine.

She smiled back and drove off and then I walked over to find my class outside for attendance. Everyone was chatting and walking around the school courtyard. That's when I noticed how many kids there are outside while the buses started filing in. I thought we were the only class going, but apparently, five others are going also. Wow, I feel stupid. I smacked my forehead at that thought. Now, how could I have been so stupid? Well, Mr. Cortes didn't say anything about it, but then again, on a fieldtrip more than one class goes. Yeah, I feel so stupid.

"Robert! Give me back my phone!" I heard Victoria scream as I stood there with everyone else going on the trip.

"No, make me!" Robert shouted at her. She went up to him and punched him in the face, causing him to give Victoria back her phone and for him to moan about how much his cheek hurts. The boys in the class snickered.

I giggled and turned to Emma, a girl in my class. She just looked at what went on and turned around with a serious expression on her face. She doesn't talk to anyone and I sometimes feel like she didn't like me. She turned to me and then looked away. She has medium brown hair that is a little longer than shoulder length and gorgeous dark green eyes. I have hazel eyes that are brown and green, they're greener with some brown, but her eyes are, different.

There are times where I want to talk to her, but I don't think she'd answer me or want to be friends with me. But quiet people aren't all judgmental, they're just cautious and like having more time to themselves. Maybe she doesn't want friends, maybe she's even, lonely? No, she doesn't look lonely. Well, most people don't look depressed or suicidal, but they can be. People can't judge by what they see on the outside, but we do it all the time. I also have Emma in my gym class, and she's very athletic and flexible. I'm a little jealous because she's in shape and I want to be in more shape, but people tell me they love my body. I love it too, but I want to be in shape.

"Alright, class!" Mr. Cortes stopped the chatter in the class. "I'm going to take attendance." As he took attendance, I looked around and got this rather funny feeling in my stomach. I don't know why, but I shrugged it off thinking that it was what I ate. "Jennifer Mitchell!"

"Here!" I raised my hand and he marked me present. That's when I felt that funny feeling in my stomach again.

"Are you okay, Mitchell? You've got a rather funny look on your face." Andrew turned to me, so did Robert.

I looked at him as the feeling went away, "No, I got a funny feeling in my stomach. It's probably just because I'm not used to eating at 6 in the morning."

"Or maybe you're nervous."

I rose a brow at him, "Why would I be nervous?"

"Hm, I don't know probably because I'm around." He winked and I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

Robert slugged him, "Don't mind him, Jennifer, I think you're cool."

I rose my brow again. Whatever that means. I turned away, thinking about that feeling in my stomach. A big part of me has this huge feeling that something out of the ordinary is going to happen on this trip, but that is strange because it's a castle. How strange could it get in a castle in the morning?

After the attendance was taken by all the teachers, each class filed into the buses assigned to them. I entered the bus and saw people sitting down and starting to sit down. I turned and saw Emma sitting on the left wing in the front, all alone. She was putting her headphones on. I sighed, feeling bad for her. She seems lonely. A part of me wants to sit with her, but another part of me thinks she'll tell me to leave, so I sat in the middle of the bus near the window. I took out my phone and checked my feed on Instagram, liking photos and seeing if people wanted to follow me. As I was doing that, I felt someone plop down next to me. I looked up and turned to see Andrew looking at me.

"You again?" I asked.

He looked at me, "I'm sitting here no matter what."

I pouted, "Go sit with Robert, Andrew." What does he want?

He smirked, "I can't." He nodded his head toward the seat across from us and there was Robert with Victoria.

"Go away, Robert." She sneered.

"Make me." He stuck his tongue out at her.

That's when I understood everything. "Oh, he likes her."

Andrew nodded. "It explains a lot, doesn't it?"

I nodded, "She's pretty." This made Andrew snort.

"What's with the attitude?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" He got a little closer to me.

"Yeah, of course." What's the secret? I gulped, scared of what Andrew has to say.

"Between the two of us, you don't really realize a lot of things, and I'll tell you why. Almost all the boys in the class like you and a lot of my friends think you're stunning."

I blushed at this, "Oh, thanks."

"That's why I'm hooking you up with my friend Tristan."

I gasped because I have a huge crush on him. "How did you know that I like him?"

Andrew smirked, "I didn't, he likes you. But since I now know, I guess I'll just tell him."

I scoffed, "Go ahead, he'll be coming over to me just like other boys that flirt with me or have liked me."

"Okay." Andrew shrugged and plugged in his music and I did the same. The bus then left and we're off to the Tudor's castle.

As the drive got longer, my class began chatting with one another and the goofy kids started singing kid songs like Old McDonald, the Hokey Pokey and other songs. I laughed a little and watched in amusement and interest as the boys stopped singing and started telling stories about embarrassing things that happened to them when they played sports or dated. The girls in the back began to join and tell their stories.

"So, Mitchell, do you have any stories?" Justin turned to me and I glared daggers at him, but he ignored it. I don't like him because he's so cocky and thinks he's better than everyone. Whenever he looks at me, it's like he's staring at my body.

"Oh come on, tell us." Justin pleaded.

"I don't have any stories." I partly lied. Why do they want to know so much? In fact, why does he want to know?

"Just forget about it, Justin." Rebecca replied, "She doesn't have to tell her story to you if she doesn't want too."

Forget about it? Did Justin plan to ask me that question?

"Oh come on, like you haven't had a boyfriend before?" Justin leaned in, but I was near the window and Andrew was on the outside.

"Leave her alone, Justin." Andrew warned, seeing the look Justin gave me.

Justin turned to him, "Was I talking to you?"

"If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have too. It's no one's business anyways."

The conversation stopped after that and everyone talked with the people they sat with. I was still on Instagram, I know, I go on it a lot. I was going through a youtuber's account when there was a high pitched scream. Everyone turned around to see Victoria and Robert on the floor. The class snickered, but Mr. Cortes stood up. "What's going on?" This made everyone silent and for the bus driver to pull over and look at what's going on.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mr. Cortes." Robert smiled, sheepishly. I rolled my eyes at his response.

Mr. Cortes rose a brow at Robert, "Really? It doesn't seem like nothing. Why are you two on the floor?" This caused everyone to burst out laughing again.

Robert opened his mouth to say something, but Victoria got up and kicked Robert, causing him to groan in pain. "He kept bothering me, and then we started getting physical but he fell and took me with him." She glared at Robert who smirked at her.

Mr. Cortes rolled his eyes, "I told you clowns to not fool around. Robert, come up here and if you act up again, you're getting off the bus."

Robert's eyes widened, but he listened to the teacher and got up to the front of the bus. Because of what happened, it was silent the rest of the way to the castle.

When we got to the castle, Mr. Cortes took attendance again and we walked right in. I looked in awe to see how amazing it is, and we just walked in. Everyone was 'oooing' and 'awing' and saying 'Hey, look at that!' or 'Hey, look at this!'. It's amazing and so old looking, but it also looks modern, if that makes sense. Wow, the Tudors have taste. I wonder what it would be like to live here. There are other schools here and some of them are leaving with museum workers to look around the place. Our guide, a woman with blonde hair my color and dark brown eyes came over to us. She looks about 30, but her roots are a tad bit dark. If anyone noticed, they would be able to know that she bleaches her hair.

"Hello, everyone. Call me, Ms. Ferguson. I'll be your tour guide for today." She clapped her hands together. "Come on, let's start now, shall we? There's so much to see."

We turned a left and walked down a long, quiet hallway. I turned to see Justin looking at me, but I turned away and ignored him. He's annoying. Ms. Ferguson went on talking about King Henry VIII and pointed to a portrait of him and his three kids that lived on the wall. "This is what artists pictured of them looking like." It shows that Henry VIII had dark brown hair and blue/green eyes, but they look bluer. His kids have different colored hair and the only one that looks quite similar to him is Mary Tudor. He has brown hair and eyes, while Edward is blonde and Elizabeth is a red head.

"Wow, he isn't that bad looking, but usually men that great looking are jerks." Rebecca said out loud, causing the other girls to agree.

Ms. Ferguson smiled, "Yes, but back in that time, some of his wives married him for his fortune and social status. It's just like today, a lot of people marry or date people just to make them happy, or for their status. It's a lot more common than you think."

"That's what Katherine Howard did, right?" Justin asked.

Ms. Ferguson nodded, "That's right. But we'll get into more of her later on, when I show all of you a portrait of her. This hallway is where the kids slept."

I raised my hand and asked, "What about Elizabeth and Mary? How come Mary was mean and had hate toward the other wives while Elizabeth was more forgiving? I mean, Edward didn't really know what was going on. Elizabeth was young, but she got older and knew what was going on, didn't she?"

Everyone turned to look at me, so did Mr. Cortes. He-he, wow, I sounded smart. I glanced at Emma who looked at me with a softer expression on her face rather than her serious, hard looking expression.

Ms. Ferguson answered my question, "Wow, that's a very good question. I haven't gotten that one yet, believe it or not. Mary was more like her father. Many people think she's passive-aggressive, but she's more of aggressive. She had both traits. She wasn't forgiving and most of it wasn't because of the wives, but because of her father. Her mother was the first queen and the original, and she wanted her family back."

Everyone turned back to look at me and turned away as Ms. Ferguson started pointing to Mary's, Elizabeth's, and Edward's portraits and began talking about them. As she started talking about them, I got that funny, butterfly feeling in my stomach again. I looked down and tried to not think about it, but it wouldn't go away. Why do I have this feeling? I'm not nervous about anything. Isn't that feeling supposed to come when someone is nervous about something? Or maybe they feel queasy, or unsure of something? What is it that I'm unsure of?

I looked up to see Mr. Cortes making groups of four to five kids. He looked up and said my name, pointing over to Emma, Victoria, Robert, and Andrew. I groaned silently to myself. I've got the two clowns, the loud girl and the girl I'm convinced that doesn't like me. Mr. Cortes came over to me and said that I'm the captain of the group. When he walked away, I sighed, walked over to my group and stood there awkwardly.

"That was a good question that you asked." Victoria complimented, smiling at me. Wow, she doesn't seem so bad.

I smiled back at her, "Thanks, I was just curious, that's all."

"Why are we in groups anyways?" Robert asked.

"I think it's so that we can walk into the rooms and take notes."

"Why can't we go in as a class?" Andrew rose a brow. That's when the feeling in my stomach came again.

"I don't know, must I know everything?" Victoria asked and turned to me, "Are you okay, Jennifer?"

I looked up at her, "I'm not so sure. Ever since I got up, I've had this butterfly feeling in my stomach. I thought I was just hungry and I ate fine, but it still comes back. Every time it comes back, it feels stronger."

"Maybe you're nervous about something." She suggested.

"What would she be nervous about?" Andrew stepped into the conversation.

Victoria shot him a look, "I was just making a suggestion. Besides, I was talking to Jennifer, not you."

"I'm not. I'm just getting this bad feeling. I don't know why, but I just am."

The four of them looked at me, and I felt awkward standing there.

"Well, tell us when it comes again, and we'll try to find out why. You're probably having stomach problems." Andrew shrugged.

I stared at him, "I don't have to use the bathroom. I'm telling you that I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know what, but something big."

"I hope it happens at school. I don't want to go back." Robert replied.

"Yeah, me neither." Andrew agreed.

Our conversation was interrupted by Mr. Cortes. "Alright, ladies and gentleman, you're probably wondering why you're in groups. You see, you're in high school, so I'm not going to babysit any of you, that's why you have groups. And you have captains, and they already know who they are."

Everyone stared at Mr. Cortes and I heard Emily whisper to another boy in the class that Mr. Cortes is so mean and the boy agreed. After that, Mr. Cortes told us to be done in a half hour so that we can go around another part of the castle. We first went to Elizabeth's room and found out some interesting facts with the plaques and pictures all over the room, then we went over to Edward's room. As we walked out, I was thinking to myself how their rooms were so old looking. Elizabeth had brown, wooden furniture and a plain wall, so did Edward. As we walked away from Edward's room, I walked past a door and the butterfly feeling came back. I looked into the room and saw that it has old furniture too, it must be Mary's room.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

I looked at her, "The feeling's back, and I'm getting the feeling that we have to go in this room."

"Look Jennifer, I think your stomach is just bothering you." Andrew said.

"No, it isn't. I feel just fine, thank you very much. We're going in."

"Do we have too?" Andrew whined.

I shot him a look, "Yes, we have to and since I'm the captain of this group, I say that we're going in this bedroom right now!"

"Alright, fine."

I sighed and entered the room to see no one in here. Hm, weird. I looked around and saw old furniture, plagues of facts and pictures of Mary Tudor, the first daughter of King Henry VIII. I noticed how old and vintage the furniture looks. I looked around and read the plagues with facts and looked at the pictures of her all around the room.

"Wow, Mary was a book worm." Andrew said out loud and I turned to see him and everyone else in my group over at a corner on the left side of the room. In the corner was a big gap of space.

In the opening was a huge bookshelf that started at the ceiling and stopped at the floor. I got that feeling in my stomach again and walked over to the bookshelf. Alright, something is telling me that there's something behind this bookshelf, and I have the feeling that no one knows what, not even the workers. I pushed past my group and started touching the books.

"What's wrong now, Mitchell? Is your stomach bothering you again?" Robert joked, but Victoria hit him. "Ow, I was joking!"

"Be quiet. You know, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this also." Victoria gulped and walked up next to me. "I'll help you!" She turned around to Andrew, Robert, and Emma. "Come on you three, help us!"

I looked behind me to see them come over to help, but I noticed how big the gap is. It's very deep, so if Mary came over here, no one would know she's here. The thing is, why would Mary have a huge, deep corner at the end of her room? It seems like she's hiding something, but what? That's when I turned around and touched a book, but it fell over where it was and there was a clicking sound. The other four gasped and jumped back.

"What was that?" Robert grabbed onto Victoria who gave him a look and pushed him off of her. He sighed and held onto Emma instead who pushed him away also, and he gave her a look but she ignored it.

I looked back at the bookshelf and noticed something that wasn't there before, a tiny gap behind the shelf. It's a secret passageway! "Hey, look!" I opened the bookshelf a third of an inch. I looked back at the other four who had their mouths opened in shock. "It's a secret passageway!"

"What?" Andrew stepped forward.

"No way!" Robert gasped, "Wait, how come the workers didn't tell anyone about this?"

"It's probably storage." Andrew smiled sheepishly.

I stared at him with a look on my face. He isn't that bright sometimes. "Why would there be storage in her room?"

"There isn't storage in her room, there's probably storage behind that bookcase."

I sighed, "I doubt that, besides, I bet no one knows about it."

"I bet that there is. Besides, why would they tell guests that this is a storage space?" Andrew continued arguing with me.

"I bet is isn't. Besides, why would they have whatever's behind there as a storage space? Even if they did, why didn't they just put a sign?"

"Why would they need to put a sign?" Robert asked, joining the conversation. I turned to look over at Emma who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"They probably didn't know what was behind here, Robert. Why would anyone pay attention to a bookcase? Besides, we wouldn't have figured it out if it weren't for Jennifer. But the question is why she was getting a butterfly feeling in her stomach." Victoria babbled on.

"It's like those movies." Emma added and we stared at her in shock. "You know, when people get a bad feeling about something. I don't know about you three, but I started to get a bad feeling about the bookshelf too, the thing I don't get is why Jennifer and I got the bad feeling and no one else did."

She actually talks, wow. Okay, that sounded so mean, but it's true.

I turned to look at her, "Well, there's only one way to find out, and it's to go and see what's down there."

Robert and Andrew stepped back as the three of us girls turned to them, crossed our arms and stared at them. Well, aren't they scared? They're trouble makers, so what difference is it snooping around? I'll admit that I'd never do anything like this, but I have the feeling that something will happen, and what we need is in that passageway.

"No, I'm fine where I am, you three can go if you'd like."

"Yeah, Andrew and I are fine where we are."

Victoria smirked, "What's wrong? Not so bold now, are you? I mean, you get in trouble all the time. What difference does it make?"

Robert glared at her, and then snarled. "This is a museum. Besides, Mr. Cortes said to behave. I'm not getting another phone call."

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the secret passageway, seeing how dark it is. I took out my I-phone from my pocket and turned on the flashlight. I began to walk into the passageway when Robert said, "You're going in?"

I glanced at him, "I'm going, with or without all of you."

"Why are we doing this?" Andrew asked.

"I told you, I have a feeling something is going to happen, well, I'm positive it's about us. I don't know if it's good or bad, but I think that what we need is in this secret passageway."

The four of them all looked at each other and walked right behind me as I led the way down the stairs with my flashlight. I noticed how the walls are stone, unlike most of the walls in the castle. The stair case doesn't go up and down as it usually would, the stairs go in a circle and it was like walking in a circle. It's also very dark, and cold.

"Is anyone else getting a bad feeling about this?" Robert asked.

"YES!" We shouted and he jumped almost a step back.

"Geez, you don't have to yell."

"I've only been saying I've got a bad feeling about this since this morning. Well, I've got a bad feeling about it now." Why did Emma and I get a bad feeling about Mary's room? Does it have to be about her history? Well, I guess we're about to find out.

We reached the end of the staircase and there was a door. I opened it and behind it was a tiny room with a desk, pictures on the wall, books and paper.

"Wow, she's more of a bookworm than I thought." Andrew replied as Emma shut the door since she was the last one in.

I looked at him and then at everything else. "I don't think she read down here. Why would she if all her books are upstairs? If anything, this is a secret room that she came in, daily." I then looked at the big, black books on the desk, I picked one up and opened to the first page, where it talks about her mother. That's when I gasped, "Hey, you guys, these aren't books, they're diaries!"

They all stopped at what they were observing, looked at me and came over to look at the other books, seeing that they are diaries. I turned through the pages and looked up at the one that Emma's holding. For some reason, I have the feeling that we're supposed to take it, but why? This is getting too weird. I walked over to Emma, asked her for the book and opened up my book bag.

"What are you doing?!" Andrew shouted at me and I jumped.

"Relax, will you? I have the feeling that we need this book for later. I don't know why, so don't ask questions."

"Yeah, I'm getting it too." Victoria nodded and took out a necklace from her pocket. "I feel like we need this. Here, you might need it more than I do."

"No, Victoria, we're a team, we have to work together."

"You started feeling weird since you woke up. I'm starting to feel it too, and I don't know why. You're right, I feel like something is going to happen and if something does, you're the right person for it."

I smiled and took the necklace, "Thanks." I looked at the necklace, seeing that it's in the shape of a heart. I noticed that it's a locket, and I opened it up to see a picture of Mary and her real mom. I turned it over to show the others.

"Aw, that's so nice." Victoria cooed.

I smiled, "Yeah." Seeing that no one else said anything, I ended the conversation by saying, "Come on, let's go and head back up."

They all agreed with me and we sped up the stairs and back to Mary's room, and shut the bookcase. That's when we heard Mr. Cortes from the hallways, saying, "Let's go, ladies and gentleman!"

"Wow that was a close call." Robert said with a sigh of relief and we all agreed.

I looked at the locket in my hand and put it in my bag and ran out of Mary's room to meet the rest of my class, wondering why I need the book and locket. I feel so guilty taking them, but no one probably knows about Mary's secret room and I'll just return them as soon as I'm done with them. The thing is, why did we find her secret room?

...

**JENNA'S POV**

I am at home on a Thursday night, three days after the field trip, drying my hair from the shower I took when I glanced at the necklace, and diary on my nightstand. It was the same necklace that Victoria found and gave to me, because she thinks that it's better off with me. Luckily, we exchanged phone numbers, in case anything happens. I even have Emma's which is a surprise. I didn't think they'd believe me, but they did. They felt the same way I did. I have no idea why I feel this way, but I do. I felt like I'd discover something at the museum, and I did. When I discovered it, something was telling me that I needed to have it, because something would happen later. I have the slightest feeling that whatever will happen, my new friends, I'll call them that for now, myself, and the Tudor family will be involved in it, and I have no idea why.

I decided to forget my thoughts, and guilt for stealing and went to get some sleep. I put the necklace back on, turned off my lights and hoped into bed, and closed my eyes. That's when I saw it. I usually don't dream right away, but this time, I did. It isn't just a dream. It's showing a girl that looks just like me. Wait, it is me!

_I'm walking in a long, beautiful, quaint looking hallway in a red dress with my hair done. That's when I saw a girl a few years older than me with brown hair and blue eyes, and a man that's at least six feet tall with brown hair and blue/green like eyes. At that moment, I knew who they were, Mary Tudor and the King's helper, Thomas Culpeper. I stopped where I was and hid behind a corner that leads to another hallway. I listened and glanced to see what they're talking about, since no one else is around._

_"What's the matter, Lady Mary? Is there something on your mind?" Thomas looked at her with sympathy._

_Lady Mary looked at Thomas, "Yes, there is, as a matter of fact. It's Queen Katherine."_

_Thomas rose a brow at the oldest princess of Henry VIII. "Your Highness, she is the new queen, and must we show her respect, for she belongs to the king now."_

_Mary stared at him with anger visible in her eyes. "She does not! She belongs to no one. I don't think she'll do this kingdom or country good."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"I bet there's more to her than the eye. That's where you will help me."_

_"Help you with what, your Highness? I am always here to assist you." Thomas put a hand on her shoulder._

_Princess Mary sighed, "I don't know if anyone told you, but when her Majesty became Queen, Lady Rochford told her an old friend of hers wrote a letter and came to visit her. She begged for her Majesty to have her as a maid, and she allowed it, even though she didn't want too."_

_"Why didn't she want to make her good friend a maid?"_

_"That's what I'm thinking. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that something happened with those two and others in the past, and I suppose it will lower her reputation, and I need you to find out for me."_

_"I will do anything for you, your highness, but where shall I start?"_

_"Well, Lady Rochford told me that she doesn't like her Majesty that much, she's too bubbly and she seems unreal and plastic. She or the Queen's friend will know. Find out from them."_

_Thomas Culpeper nodded, "I will find out for you, I am here to serve you. What is the majesty's friend's name, and what does she look like?"_

_"Her friend has dark hair, like mine. Her name is Joan Bulmer."_

_Thomas thought for a moment, remembering when he saw Lady Jane Rochford talking with a girl he never saw before. "Is she the one that's been getting close to, Lady Rochford?"_

_Princess Mary formed a small smile onto her face. "Why yes, that's the girl. I believe she knows a lot about her Majesty, since they're childhood friends. Besides, she doesn't seem like she can keep secrets. She looks like a blabbermouth."_

_"Joan seems very social and bubbly, like the Queen. For yours, your siblings, and the King's safety and reputation, I'll find out as much as I can."_

_Princess Mary touched her heart, sighed with relief, and hugged Mr. Culpeper. "Thank you so much. I'd find out myself, but the Queen knows I'll never be loyal to her, so she's pushing me away."_

_Thomas broke out of the hug, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I'll do the best I can."_

_She smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Culpeper. Well, a good day to you. I hope the king is well."_

_"He's getting better. And the same with you. I actually need to speak to my maid, Hazel."_

_"Oh, yes, I met her the other day. She's very nice, and pretty too. And she's so curvy."_

_Thomas smiled, "She is, isn't she? Well, I have to see what she's up too. I know that she isn't causing any trouble, but it's my job to tell her what to do and to see what she's up too."_

_I saw Thomas turn and walk down the hallways I'm on and Mary went the other way. For some reason, I began to run down the hallway I hid about and turned to another and then opened a door to what seems like a bedroom and I closed the door. I looked around the room, grabbed a broom and started to sweep the floor. _

That's when the door opened and the dream faded away.

I woke up and sat up quickly in my bed, taking a deep breath. That was intense, and for some unusual reason, that dream just came, right after I closed my eyes. I looked down at the necklace around my neck and saw it glowing. I tried to take it off, but I twisted the back of it to the front, only to see the chain that allows anyone to remove it gone! Am I losing my mind? Something unusual is going on, and I'm going to find out what it is because i have a feeling that the dream I just had has something to do with it. Unless, it wasn't a dream. It seems like someone, or something doesn't want me to remove this necklace, but why? It seems like this dream was trying to tell me something, but what?

...

It's the next morning and I woke up at the usual time I do, 7:20 to get ready for school. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Every Friday at my school, it's no uniform day, so we can wear whatever we want. I threw on some high waisted, medium washed boyfriend jeans, my black Doc Martens with white crew socks, and tucked my black, mock neck, ribbed top into my jeans and threw a red and black flannel over my shirt. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara and walked out of my bedroom with my bag to go downstairs and eat breakfast.

When I finished, I walked out to the car to see my mom starting the engine to the car. It's the same routine every day. She wakes up a little before me because she starts the car. She'll get ready and wait for me to come out, which isn't long after she starts the car. I gasped, remembering about the necklace. I looked at my mom to see her on the phone, so I put the necklace under my black shirt and walked into the front seat of the car.

"Good morning, Jennifer. How was your sleep?"

"It was good, yours?" I asked, putting on some chap stick.

"It was the usual. I just wanted to let you know that your grandmother just messaged me quickly. She wants to take you out Saturday."

"Alright. Where's she taking me?"

"She's taking you out to eat, and then to the mall. I don't know where she'll take you, she said that's for you to decide."

"Okay." I turned and looked out the window as my mom pulled out of the driveway. I'm an only child and everyone complains about fighting with their siblings, but I get lonely sometimes. I wouldn't mind having someone to argue with.

After ten minutes, my mom parked on the side of the school and I said goodbye to her, got out and watched as she drove off. I went into my dark purple handbag to fetch my I.D. card to swipe in when someone covered my eyes with their hands. I swatted their hands away and turned around to see that it's Andrew.

"What do you want, Andrew?" I asked, taking out my I.D. card.

"Hey, there's no need to be so nasty. I'm just saying hi, that's all."

"By covering my eyes?" I rose a brow.

"I do that to all the girls that I'm friends with."

"I'm not your friend."

"But you gave me your number." He pointed out.

"That was only if you found out more about Mary's secret room in the castle." I entered the doors that led to the lunchroom and swiped in. Andrew swiped in after me.

"I actually did find out something. But it's rather, unusual."

I stopped and turned to look at him. What does he mean? Am I right about everything I've been feeling? "What do you mean?"

"Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I had a dream about Thomas Culpeper and Mary Tudor. They looked the same as they did in the portraits. Not just that, you were in it too."

"Me?"

Andrew nodded and I turned and glanced to my right for some unknown reason, and I saw my ex-boyfriend with his friends, staring at the two of us. I ignored him and turned back to Andrew. "What was the dream about?"

"Well, you were in a red dress, which looked good on you. Anyways, Thomas and Mary were talking in the middle of a hallway, with another hallway at the end of a corner. You were coming from that hallway and you hid, watching them. I was hiding behind a corner on a wall that led to a different hallway. The two were talking about Katherine Howard."

"What did they say?"

"Well, Mary said how she didn't like Katherine and she wants Thomas to go and find out things from Lady Rochford and Katherine's old friend, Joan Bulmer, I think her name was. They said some more things and then they went their separate ways, and I saw you run off. After you ran off, I pretended to be walking and bumped into him on purpose, and asked how he was. He said he was fine and went the direction that you did."

I looked down with my mouth wide open. I can't believe this! Andrew had the same dream as me. This has to mean something. Maybe I'm right after all.

"I had the same exact dream. The only thing is, I didn't see you. But I remember running into a room and grabbed a broom, I think. The door opened and I turned to look, but then the dream faded away."

"Jennifer, I think you are right. Something is going on, and I'm worried because at first, I thought you had a stomach ache, but I started to feel that something was going to happen. I fell asleep a little on the bus and had a dream that I was walking into a secret passage way with you and the other three in our group. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to believe that everything that was happening was real."

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked into my eyes. "Andrew, I know that this is all weird, but I have the feeling that someone or something is trying to contact us."

"But why us? What did we do?"

"That's what I don't get. Maybe something happened and they need our help?" I replied, sheepishly.

He just stared at me with a look on his face. "That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible."

"The Tudor's are dead!"

"But there's a thing called ghosts."

"Well, why are they contacting you? You're from America."

I sighed and hit his shoulder, causing him to rub it. "Don't you remember history? Yes, people lived in America, and they were Native Americans, but the British came and colonized it, and established it as America. My mom's ancestors came from Ireland and my dad's came from England. I'm also a little bit of Native American."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now! Anyways, back to the dream. I messaged Robert, Victoria, and even Emma. They had dreams, but they were different from ours. Victoria had a dream that she was a maid of Mary, and Queen Katherine came to confront her about not respecting her. She said you were there too."

"Me?"

Andrew nodded, "Emma and Robert said that they were walking and overheard Lady Rochford and Thomas Culpeper, talking to each other about Katherine. They were saying bad things."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but here's the bad thing. When Thomas Culpeper said he talked to Mary he told Lady Jane Rochford that Mary wanted him to do something. After that, they're dreams finished. I think that Thomas was saying to Lady Rochford that Mary wants him to find out about Katherine's past."

"That's a possibility. It seems like we all had dreams, but they only link to the Tudors. What if it has something to do with the necklace Victoria gave me? After my dream, the locket started to glow. I went to take it off, but the chain attached to take it off was missing."

"That's weird. Talk to the others, they'll tell you everything they know because I have the feeling that there's more to their dreams. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Andrew." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, and walked off to his friends and as they all walked off, they glanced at me. I ignored his friends and walked up the stairs to go and find the others. I want to know more about their dreams, and I want to know why all of this is happening. I have the feeling that whatever is going to happen, it'll happen soon, and I'm a little scared. I turned the corner and saw Victoria, Robert, and Emma. They looked at me and ran over, and I did the same. Wow, they're getting close.

"Jennifer, we have something to tell you." Victoria began.

"I know. Andrew told me about your dreams. It's funny because I had the exact same dream he did. The thing is, I never saw him in my dream, but he saw me."

"Alright, this is going too far." Robert spoke up. "What's going on, Mitchell?"

"How should I know?"

"Maybe the way you felt yesterday is getting to us." Robert shrugged, and got a glare from the three of us.

I titled my head to the side, just a little. "Are you calling me a liar? If I'm delusional, then how come Andrew had a dream on the bus that he walked into a secret passageway in the castle? Not just that, we all had dreams, and mine matched Andrew's and yours matched Emma's. Victoria was the only one with a different dream. Not just that, I was in all of your dreams, and that's what's scaring me."

"I think it has a lot to do with you." Victoria hypothesized.

"Maybe because in my dream, I was running into a room and the door opened and that was it. It seems like I was working for someone, and it seemed so real. Something's going on, and I bet it has something to do with the necklace."

"Wait, you mean the exact necklace I gave you?" Victoria questioned

I nodded my head and showed it to them. "When I woke up from my dream, it began to glow. Not just that, the chain to it where I can remove it was missing. I don't know if it still is."

Emma grabbed the necklace gently and swung it over, to look at the back to see nothing there but a locket. "There's nothing there. The necklace is stuck on you."

"Great! Now what?" I groaned. "Why did the chain disappear?"

"It seems like someone or something wants you to help them, that's why the chain is gone."

"How did it disappear? That's the question." Robert thought for a moment.

"Must I know the answers to everything?" Victoria replied in a dull tone.

"Wait a minute, how could we have been so stupid?" Emma replied and we all turned to look at her. "Everything went downhill ever since we found that locket."

"Why did Mary carry that around anyways?" Robert asked.

"It was probably a reminder for her, so she knew that her mother was always there for her." Victoria guessed.

"Wow, she really missed her mom." Robert sighed. "I feel a little bad for her."

"Yeah, me too. But now what do we do? It's been three days and the only clues we have are the locket, a diary, and weird dreams." Victoria replied.

"Let's meet at my house after school. We need to know what's going on, and I have the feeling that whatever it is, it'll happen soon, and we have something to do it. I have no idea why, but maybe if we dig deeper to the beginning, we'll figure it out." I replied

"Alright." Robert shrugged

"I'm in. I want to know what's going on and why. I also want to see where you live."

I stared at Victoria with a confused look on my face, but I shrugged it off. I turned to Emma who looked at the other two with a serious look on her face.

"What about you, Emma?" Then she turned to me. "Can you come?"

"Sure, why not? I want to know what's going on too." She smiled at me.

I smiled, "Well then, I'll see the three of you after school, and, Andrew, when I message him."

"See you three later." Victoria smiled and we all went our separate ways.

I walked up the stairs and texted Andrew at the same time. I hope he can come, because this involves him too, and we need all the help we can get. The thing I don't get is, why did I feel what I did? It's been almost a week of having weird feelings and then yesterday, we all had a dream of the Tudors. Something is telling me that it has to do with Mary because we found a secret passageway in her room. The thing is, tons of people have walked in and out of her room without noticing anything. Why did I feel it? Why did my group feel the same way I did after I told them? Why are we having dreams and why did the chain on this necklace disappear? Why us?

...

I kept those questions to myself until we went back in time. We were chosen for a very good reason, but we'll get into that later on in the story. I didn't understand why no one else found the passageway behind Mary's bookcase, and then I figured it out. It's because they weren't the right person for the job, and they weren't the chosen one. They also weren't as interested in the history of the Tudors as my group and I was at the time. Because of our experience, we learned so many things, and it made us more interested in the topic.

There's a lot about the Tudors that no one knows, but like I said before, some things are meant to stay a mystery, and my group and I learned that when we went back in time. But we also learned that the Tudors had tons of secrets, and some of those secrets will hurt the future, which is why they're hidden and locked away, forever. However, other secrets will unlock questions that need to be answered, like the one with Thomas Culpeper and Katherine Howard. The affair was never real, and everyone was shocked to hear that it was a set up to get rid of Katherine. But you see fellow readers, the question you have to keep in mind is,

_'Were my friends and I able to save Katherine before it was too late?'_ Well, you'll just have to read on to find out.

Maybe you'll never find out because sometimes in a story, the real story is meant to be hidden, but for some people they never find out because they don't dig deep enough. They don't go to the heart of the story, they only know what they're told or what is shown. But in this story, nothing will be hidden anymore. Everyone found out the truth after we came back from the 14th century. The real question is, will you figure out the truth for yourself?


	4. Flash To The Past

**CHAPTER 4: FLASH TO THE PAST **

Alright, this chapter is where the real action starts. Chapter three got into detail with the four of us confused on why we discovered that secret room, and why we were having weird dreams. The answers to that are in this chapter. Well, not all the answers are in this chapter, but the actual story starts here.

...

**JENNA'S POV**

It was after school and I got home, waiting for my new friends to come over. Before you ask, yes, I texted all of them my address. I can't pick all of them up because I'm an only child, and my mom has a small car. None of them would be able to fit into the car and after I explained that to all of them, we all agreed that they're parents would come and drive them over, after they did their homework or when they're parents came home from work. The only thing is, I took Emma because she lives farther away from school, so I brought her over with me after she called her mom to let her know where she is. I opened the door to my house and walked in with my mom and Emma right behind me. We took off our coats since it's rather chilly outside and hung them up in the closet next to the door.

"Now, Emma, help yourself to anything in the house." My mom smiled at the girl.

Emma smiled shyly, "Thank you, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Please, call me Jessica." My mom then walked off upstairs to let us spend some time together.

"You look like her." Emma turned to me.

I smiled, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"What about your dad?"

"He travels out of state sometimes for his job. That's why he isn't here right now." I explained.

"Oh, okay." Emma replied, looking down at the floor. Aw, she's so shy!

"Are you hungry?"

She looked up, "Yeah, a little."

She followed me into the kitchen where I made the two of us a bowl of fruit. We ate at the table, happily. I can't get the dream I had last night off of my mind. It's just weird. Maybe the locket, the dreams, and the diary will help us, since there our only clues.

"Do you think we'll find out more about the dreams that we had?" Emma broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at her. "I have no idea, but we might because I have the feeling that something will happen."

After about a half hour, Emma was using the restroom and I was in the living room, doing some of my homework, yes I know, I'm just finishing some of it. I don't have that much homework on Friday's and it only takes me about a half hour to do homework the day before the weekend starts, which is another reason why I love Friday's. I finished my Spanish homework and put my binder away into my book bag when the doorbell rang. I got up and opened it, revealing Andrew and Robert. They probably came together. I closed the door and faced the both of them.

"Hey, Mitchell, nice place." Andrew complimented.

"Thanks, and I like being called Jennifer, or Jenna, not Mitchell."

"But Mr. Cortes calls you it."

"He calls everyone by their last names." Robert pointed out.

Before I could say anything else, the doorbell rang and I opened it, revealing Victoria and her mom. Robert and Andrew moved away and stood in the hallway looking at the hallway table with photos of my family and me on it.

"Hey, Jenna." Victoria greeted with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, Victoria. So glad that you could make it."

"What about us Victoria? Are you going to say hello to us?" Robert asked, referring to Andrew and him. The two were looking my way. Uh-oh, here he goes.

"Take a hike, loser." Victoria snarled, rolling her eyes and stepped into my house. "Nice place, but it'll be ruined with Robert and Andrew putting their disgusting hands on everything. Though, Andrew's alright, I'd be more worried about Robert if I were you." She sneered, causing Andrew and me to burst into laughter. I'm surprised that Andrew laughed because in a way, she did insult him.

"That's it!" Robert then chased her around the house, and she started yelling. That's when Emma came down the stairs and saw what's going on.

"What's going on?"

"Victoria insulted Robert and now he's chasing her." Andrew answered her. "I bet he'll catch her."

"Oh please, they don't even know my house inside and out."

Robert and Victoria's yelling could be heard from the living room.

"Robert, get off of me!"

"Take back what you said!"

"Never!"

"And what did you say about them not knowing your house inside and out?" Andrew turned to me.

"Shut up, Andrew." I rolled my eyes and turned to Victoria's mother, who remained quiet the whole time. Victoria is an exact replica of her. If I was a random stranger, I'd either think they're twins, or sisters.

"Sorry about my daughter. She has my looks, but her father's personality." Her mother apologized.

"It's okay, I don't mind having a friend like her. They make everything interesting."

"So, how long will the project be?" She asked.

"Project?" I asked, confused.

"Victoria said that on the trip from Monday, you were in a group with her and took down notes and you have to make a presentation about it."

Wow, Victoria's a liar. Hm, I could use her sometime. He, he. But why would she lie to her mom? I'll have to ask her about that later, after I cover up for her.

"I wouldn't say that it's a project. We have to bring our notes together and turn it in. I have no idea if we're presenting it or not." I lied. Victoria owes me for this.

"Well, I have to go. Have a nice time with my daughter, and if she does anything she isn't supposed too, just let me know when I come to pick her up."

I laughed, "Will do, Mrs. Chevalier. Nice meeting you."

She waved goodbye and left as I shut the front door and turned around to see Robert on top of Victoria. With all the yelling, I'm surprised my mother hasn't come down yet. It isn't so much of Robert, but Victoria is loud. And when I say loud, I mean loud.

"Robert! Get off of Victoria! We're here to discuss about the trip and the dreams we've been having." I lost my cool. Andrew stared at me, shocked. If there's one thing about me, it's that I don't have the best temper.

Robert and Victoria stared at me, but Robert listened and got off of Victoria, who slapped him in return. They went to go up the stairs, but I stopped Victoria and she turned to look at me. "Why did you lie to your mom?"

"Because she doesn't let me hang out with my friends that much because I'm a little bit of a trouble maker." She smirked.

"I haven't noticed." I replied sarcastically. "Well, I lied to her after she said we were working on a project. I covered you butt, so you owe me."

Victoria squealed and hugged me, tight. "Thank you! I totally do owe you! I think I can trust you and that you'll be a good friend." She's literally cutting off my oxygen.

"Uh, Victoria, you're squeezing me too hard."

"Oh, sorry." She let go and then said, "We should go upstairs to your room. The others will be waiting for us." She nodded her head above the both of us and I looked to see the other three staring at us.

The two of us met them at the head of the stairs and I led them to my room, which is pretty big if you ask me. I opened my bedroom, to reveal light lavender walls, a black bed, dresser, and desk. I have a T.V. across from my Queen sized bed and a decent sized closet. It's an awesome room if I do say so myself. The others looked at my room in awe. It may be simple, but the furniture is nice, and expensive, and the bedroom is well put together. I have pictures all over the room and awards from school and old sports that I used to participate in. I'm a very active kid, and I always have been, ever since I was a little girl, at least that's what my parents tell me.

"Nice room." Victoria smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back and sat on my bed. "Come and join me." As I said that, they all sat on the bed in a circle and I took out Mary's diary from my bed stand and put it in the middle for all of us to see.

"It's so old looking." Robert tilted his head to the side, just a little.

"Yeah, I know. Even though it's so old, it's in such great condition. Look at it!" I noted, looking at the diary. Unlike all of the other books, this one was a very dark brown. She took good care of this diary. But then again, Diaries hold a person's thoughts, secrets, and their life all together. No wonder she kept it somewhere no one would find it, she didn't want anyone knowing what's written in it, but why? I guess we'll find out.

"Should we open it?" Andrew broke the one minute silence.

"I'm not so sure." I looked up. "Mary's thoughts, secrets, and life are in her diaries. She hid them away so no one could read them."

"If she had a secret room and hid her diaries there, then that means that she wrote down things and had secrets that she didn't want anyone knowing." Emma pointed out. She is right though.

"I was thinking the same thing. I mean, what if we're the ones that are supposed to look inside of it. Maybe that's why we found the secret room and no one else did."

"Well, then what are you waiting for, Mitchell?"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Sorry, Jenna. Go and open it, what are you waiting for?" Robert asked.

I opened the book and saw that the diary's paper is a light tan color, the color of dried coffee on paper, but the sides are wrinkle a little bit, but not too much. Her writing is very old fashioned and most likely done with a feathered pen. I gasped and looked through it in awe. Wow, I can't believe we have this! I turned to the end of the diary, when I realized that this book is smaller than the other diaries. I also notice that at the top, it says the date.

"Hey, check this out you four." I caught their attention when I brought the book up to my face to read. "January 1st, 1542. Today is rather astonishing. I knew that Katherine is a no good whore and wanted nothing for pleasing the king, but only for gifts. She is no better than Anne Boleyn, but the second queen's charges were rather false, I should know, because-"

That's when the book started to shake and I dropped it onto the bed and the pages started turning by themselves. We all gasped and the others moved back a little bit.

"What's going on?" Andrew shouted.

"How should we know?" I shouted back as I saw that the book has many empty pages in it. "Look, there are pages that Mary didn't write on."

They came closer and looked carefully as writing began to appear on one of the empty pages.

_"Hello, Jennifer. I'm Mary Tudor, the first born of King Henry VIII and the owner of this diary. I've called your friends and yourself forth for the greatest journey of a lifetime."_

"Hi, Mary." Robert waved.

Hm, that's weird. Why would Mary write to me before I finished reading that page of the diary? Hm, it seems like she really is hiding something. I'll have to keep that thought for later. I took a pen out of my book bag and began to write under her handwriting. The way she writes is so old, and ancient.

_"Hello, Mary, it's an honor to speak to you, well, write to you in that matter. First, I'd like to say that I'm fascinated by your handwriting and that we went to your castle for a fieldtrip. I'm sorry for your mother."_

_"Thank you, Jennifer. That means a lot, and I like the way you write also. It's so different and I'm fully aware of your trip on Monday."_

"Has she been spying on us?" Andrew questioned.

"Let me ask her." I replied, writing on the piece of paper. _"Have you been spying on us?"_

_"You could say that," _She began to write, _"I needed to pick the right people for the job."_

Okay, I'm confused. What exactly does she want us to do? _"What do you want us to do? And how come we found your secret room?"_

_"Because I wanted you too. In a story, people want to know more about certain characters that are interesting. That's what historians do, they dig out information about interesting ancestors living long ago. They are right about certain things, but they didn't mention everyone that my father knew because there were no records of those people. That's what your job is to do. Not just that, when my father married Katherine Howard, she was beheaded for treason, but no one knows the truth behind it."_

The five of us stared at what she wrote. We have to go back in time to gain new facts about the Tudors lifestyle, and about Katherine Howard? What do we need to figure out about her? And why did Mary mention Anne Boleyn in her diary? I began to write again. _"Why did you choose us? What do you want us to find out about Katherine? Why do we need to find out more about the people Henry VIII was close with, and what does Anne Boleyn have to do with Katherine?"_

_"You'll just have to find that out yourself. Remember that when I bring you back, I am a flashback, so I won't know who you are because it's so long ago. No one will know who you are, so you will have to change your names, do everything yourself, and be careful with the actions you take and the words you say. Use my diary and your knowledge of my family as your guide to help you. After the flashback, I will bring you back and explain everything to you. It may be a flashback for me, but it's real to you, and I won't know you since it's a repeat of events from history, but everything's real, and it's real to you. Now, it's time for you to be brought almost five hundred years into the past." _

After that huge paragraph, the five of us somehow entered the diary. My room began to fade and my bed was gone. The five of us were falling and spinning around, seeing images and visions of England's history, from the 1900's-1500. We were screaming and falling as we saw old England and the people that used to live in that time, our ancestors. Before we knew it, we were in total darkness, and I felt my body hit something hard, and my eyes wouldn't open.

...

_**ENGLAND**_

_**MARCH 19, 1540**_

I felt the floor beneath me, and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked in front of me and saw Robert and Andrew standing up, pointing and laughing at, Victoria, who is glaring daggers at the two. I turned to, Emma, who happens to be next to me on the floor, giggling at the sight in front of us. That's when I noticed something's up. Victoria's wearing a light purple, peasant dress that reaches all the way down to her knees with black ankle boots. Her hair is in a French braid and she is wearing very light makeup. Wow, she looks pretty, she should put her hair in a French braid more often. I turned to Robert, who is in a gray, peasant outfit and Andrew's outfit is the same as Robert's but it's a Navy blue.

I looked at Emma who's wearing a peach colored dress, with black ankle boots, light lip gloss, and part of her hair is down and the other half is up in a pony tail. I looked at my attire. I'm wearing a red, tank top sleeved dress, with a long sleeved white, puffy shirt build over it, which looks great on me, and black ankle boots. I felt my hair to see that part of it is up in a ponytail, like Ariana Grande's hair, but without the curls. I felt my lips to see that I have on a light pink lip gloss, and I felt the rest of my face to see that the lip gloss is the only thing I have on.

At first, I was confused on why we're here, but then everything hit me. I don't know how long we've been out for, but it looks like it's very early in the morning. I looked around us to see people walking by, not noticing us. There's food stands, animals, people walking, talking, arguing, and fighting all around us. There's houses and everything. Then I realized what happened. I forgot all about it! I then remembered about the diary. I turned around and saw the diary laying down next to me, and next to the diary is a tiny bag. Mary must have left it for us. Though, it really looks like a peasants bag. It's brown and old looking, but I'll use it anyways. I took the diary and put it into the bad carefully and put the bag across my body. I also noticed that it's warm out, and it feels like March or April, the month that we're in. Hm, I guess it's all part of Mary's plan, whatever her plan is.

"Guys, we're back in time!" I came back to reality, shooting up from my spot, which made me a little dizzy. I seriously can't believe that we're here!

"You just realized that?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll knock you into tomorrow." I snarled.

Victoria laughed as Andrew backed up. "Alright, geez. You look nice by the way. The three of you ladies do."

We blushed. Aw, that's nice.

"Thanks." Emma smiled.

"Well, now what do we do?" Robert looked around.

"I guess we should look around. Remember what Mary said? We have to find out the others that were close to her father, and stuff about Katherine Howard." I reminded.

"She also said we need to make up fake names." Robert added.

"Alright. We'll, I might as well be, Hazel, since my eyes are hazel." I replied. That's simple enough. At least we're getting somewhere. Besides, I love the name Hazel for a girl, it's cute. Also, in that dream I had Mary, called me Hazel for some reason. Maybe I should keep that name because my friends and I were brought back in time for a reason.

"Hazel what?" Victoria asked.

I thought for a moment. "Goldwine?"

"Hm, I like it. It goes well." Robert smiled, then thought for a moment. "I'll be Landon."

"Why?" Victoria questioned.

"My mom said she was thinking of naming me Landon, but my father and she decided with Robert. My cousin's last name is Maxwell, so I'll be Landon Maxwell."

Why didn't I name myself after a family member? That's so simple. We'll be here forever trying to think of names.

"Alright, I'll be Elizabeth because I love that name." Victoria replied.

"You can't. King Henry VIII's second daughter's name is Elizabeth." Andrew pointed out.

Victoria scowled. "I want to be called Elizabeth!"

"You can't so get over it!" Andrew snapped.

"I'll name myself however I want to name myself."

"It'll be confusing." Emma added.

Victoria sighed, "Fine, I'll be Maria. Maria Ermengard."

"Where did you get Ermengard from?"

"My best friend's last name is Ermengard, so I'll just use her name. It's so English, and besides, it goes with Maria."

Andrew and Emma were still thinking.

Andrew spoke up, "Alright, I like the name Carsen, so I'll be Carsen. I read a book once and my favorite characters last name was Bradshaw, so I'll be Carsen Bradshaw."

"Wow, that's nice." Victoria smiled.

"Thank you, Maria." Andrew bowed.

"Anytime, Sir Bradshaw." She mocked a curtsy and we all laughed.

"What about you, Emma?" Robert turned to her.

She looked up. "Well, I thought about names, and I want to use an unusual name. A name that no one has, so I decided with Faye."

"Faye?"

"Yeah, after Faye Dunaway, an American actor. I like her name."

"That makes sense." Victoria replied, "So what about your last name?"

"Well, this might be simple, but I'll use Hollis because of my next door neighbors. They're really nice and my parents talk to them all the time. So I'll be Faye Hollis."

"I like it." I replied. "Okay, so I'm Hazel Goldwine. Victoria is Maria Ermengard, Robert's Landon Maxwell, Andrew's Carsen Bradshaw, and Emma is Faye Hollis. Nice names."

"This'll be easy. We just have to remember to say our fake names so we don't ruin anything and blow our cover." Robert pointed out the obvious.

"We don't even know what we're looking for." Victoria reminded.

"Yeah we do, Mary said that we have to find out more about the others close to the king that. The people that no one found any records on." Robert pointed out.

I thought about it and then the affair came to me. Katherine had an affair with Thomas, the courtier of the king, and she was engaged to her music teacher, Henry Mannox in the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk. That's why she was executed, but Mary did bring up Anne Boleyn and she did say that no one knows the truth their beheadings. What if Katherine never had an affair? What if people hated Katherine and wanted her gone? What if that's what Mary wants us to fix? Why would she want too? She hated Katherine.

"I think I know why we have to be here. Remember when Mary said Katherine got beheaded, but no one knows the truth behind it?" I refreshed their memories.

"Yeah, what about it?" Robert asked.

"That's why we're here. Everyone knows about her affair with Thomas Culpeper and her sleeping around with her music teacher back in the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk. They called each other husband and wife. What if there's more to the affair?"

They all looked at each other and turned back to me.

"You're right, that's the only other reason we're here, but why us?" Andrew questioned.

"Mary said she'd tell us later," Victoria began.

"She did, but I have a feeling that there's more to us coming here than for us to fix the events of the affair." I interrupted Victoria. "Mary chose us for a reason, and we'll figure it out later. Right now, we have to figure out a way into the castle."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Victoria put her hands on her hips. "We don't know the first thing about Medieval Europe, and we don't even know where the castle is!"

"Yes we do! We went on a fieldtrip." Robert pointed out.

"That was during modern day, not during the 16th century." Emma pointed out.

"How about we just walk around and get used to our surroundings. We can't complain and pout forever. Besides, we might even see some of the Kings workers around town because they did come out. The people did see them." Andrew suggested.

"Alright," We agreed and we began walking around England, hoping to find the castle, or workers.

"Hey Jennifer, I mean Hazel, what's in that bag you've got?" Robert questioned me, breaking the silence.

They all turned to me as I took out the diary. "Mary said we have to use her diary and our knowledge to get to the bottom of everything."

"Where did you get the bag?" Andrew rose a brow.

"It was next to the diary. Mary probably left it for us. Either that, or it was just there."

Our chatter died down and we continued walking through the crowds of people, houses, and small markets. Wow, there are stands everywhere, and no offense to these people, but they really need to bathe because they might not realize it, but just because you wear deodorant, perfume, or cologne, it doesn't mean that no one can smell you odor. A lot of them have oily hair, and it looks revolting. I just want to grab them and scrub them clean, but I can't.

"Don't any of them shower?" Victoria pinched her nose.

"People in the 16th century didn't bathe because they believed that if they did, they'd catch disease, so they covered themselves with heavy colognes and perfumes. However, if didn't stop their revolting smell or disease, in fact, it made it worse." Emma educated.

"Wow, Emma, you should be a history teacher." Andrew said.

"I'm going to be a dentist."

"Me too." I smiled, finally finding something in common with Emma. She turned and smiled back at me.

The conversation between us was interrupted when we heard yelling. Ahead was a three foot platform with three men standing on it. A crowd is around it, and two men are dragging a kicking, screaming women up the stairs to the platform, by force. Do I see a beak on her nose?

"Let's go and see what's going on over there." Andrew spoke.

"It seems interesting." Robert agreed and we walked over to the side of the platform and made our way to the front.

I looked at the woman. She doesn't look older than thirty. She is about my height, with brown, shoulder length hair and gray eyes. As I thought earlier, there is a beak tied to her nose. "Sir, this woman is a witch!" The tall, blonde man that brought her up accused. My friends and I looked at each other and cracked up.

"Yeah, she's a witch!" The other one agreed. This man has red hair and is shorter.

"I'm not a witch! You tied this beak onto my face!" She snarled.

This moment reminds me of Monty Python and The Holy Grail! Holy crap, that was one of the best scenes in the movie! Besides the killer rabbit and the one where they try to cross the bridge and they have to answer three questions. Why are the people cheering if there's a beak on her nose? Are they that stupid? I just hope that they don't fall for it.

"Why does this lady have a beak tied to her nose?" One of the men asked.

I looked at him and could tell right away that he's wealthy, and he probably works for the king. His outfit's very expensive looking. An outfit only the king could afford. In the movie, one of the men accusing a women as a witch says that if she weighs as much as a duck, she'll float like wood, and therefore, she's a witch. Witches burn because they're made of 'wood'. It's one of the funniest comedies I've seen.

"She's a witch!" The blonde man accused. "I mean, we put the nose on her, but that doesn't mean that she's a witch!"

The crowd cheered and they were saying to burn her. The three wealthy looking men that stood on the platform looked at each other and bursted out laughing, leaving the rest of us to be confused.

"What's so funny?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"So many of you are under educated, it's funny." The dark haired one sneered. "In other words, do you know what we do with witches?"

"You burn them!" Someone shouted and people were chanting to burn her.

"I'm not a witch!" The lady shouted.

"Of course you aren't, dear." The man replied and turned to the crowd. "What do you use to burn witches?"

"Wood." A lady called out.

"Precisely. And why do witches burn?"

I looked at the other two wealthy looking men to see them whispering and laughing. It's probably because the peasants aren't as well educated as they are. I turned to see the crowd thinking about the man's question.

"Because they're made of wood!" A man shouted, getting the others to agree with him.

"So, how can you tell if she's made of wood?" He chuckled and the other two men laughed. This man isn't stupid, or at least he doesn't seem like he is. The wealthy back in the time are well educated. I think I know where they're going with this.

"Why are they laughing?" Andrew asked.

"To see how dumb the people really are. And they call Americans' stupid." I shook my head.

"By building a bridge out of her!" The tall man that brought her up to the platform said.

"But you can build a bridge out of stone, can you not?"

"Oh right."

The wealthy man with no name rolled his eyes. "Wood floats in water, right? So, if wood floats in water, then what also floats?"

The crowd of peasants and some middle class people stood there, silent. The lower class citizens are the ones shouting out random things. The middle class just sat there and laughed along with these three men. Some of the lower class citizens called out random things, like rocks, apples, shoes, and other things. I saw the movie, and I find it weird how a scene in the movie is happening right now.

"A duck." I answered and everyone turned to me.

The dark haired man turned to me with a smile on his face. "Exactly. So then what's the solution?"

"That if she weighs the same as a duck, then she's wood, and therefore, she's a witch." I replied, copying the words from the movie. This is ironic.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Victoria replied. "People can float in the water if they're dead, and if they are able to swim. People aren't made of wood, and ducks and wood have nothing to do with each other. What are you pulling here?" She snarled.

The man smirked, walked over to Victoria and patted her on the head. "You'll see, soon enough." It's a good thing that the crowd can't hear us. I'm surprised they didn't hear Victoria. She can be loud.

She swatted his hand away. "Don't lay your hands on me, scoundrel."

"She's a feisty one." One of the other wealthy men replied. This one has light brown hair and gray eyes.

The dark haired man looked at me and walked over. He picked me up and brought me to the platform. "Hey! Get off of her!" Andrew went to get me, but Robert stopped him. "Get off of me!" I proceeded to say, but they ignored me.

"It's part of the game." The light haired one said.

"What game?" Andrew asked.

The dark haired man looked down at me with his left hand on my shoulder. "This young lady will tell you her logic!" Then he whispered into my ear, "Just go along with it."

I giggled, and looked at the quiet crowd. "Basically, what this man is inclining is that if this, lady, here weighs the same as a duck, then she is made for wood. Therefore, that means that she is a witch." I turned to her and said, "Just go along with it."

She looked confused for a second, but then laughed quietly and nodded her head and shouted, "I'm not made of wood! I weigh much more than a duck!"

"Weigh her!" The crowd shouted, but this caused the three men to laugh louder than the last time, and the middle class citizens started to follow. The lower class and the peasants noticed and looked at them, confused.

"What's so funny?" The blonde man that brought the lady to the stand, questioned.

The dark haired, wealthy man rolled his eyes and picked up Victoria and brought her up to the stand. He turned to the crowd. "This young lady said something to me earlier." He looked down at her. "Will you please be kind enough to repeat what you said?"

She smirked, and then nodded, seeing what this man is doing, even though it's so mean, but funny at the same time. "I said that people can float in the water if they die or if the are able to swim. People aren't made of wood, and ducks and wood have nothing to do with each other."

The crowd stared at us, confused.

"I don't get it." A women replied.

The lady dressed as a witch rolled her eyes. "What she's trying to say is, being burnt alive is a corporal punishment, and treason. We aren't made of wood, and you can float if you're able to swim, or if you are in the water, dead! What do ducks and wood have to do with the other? They aren't the same. Ducks are living and wood isn't!"

"Not just that." The dark haired man said and everyone turned their attention to him. "To know if someone's a witch, you have to pour water onto them. If they melt, then they're witches. Of course, low class citizens like you wouldn't know that, so I'll demonstrate it." He turned to his two friends who picked up a bucket that's next to them, and the bucket happens to be filled with water. The dark haired man took it, walked over to the woman, and poured it on her. "There, you could use a bath anyways."

The lady snarled at him, but he smiled innocently at her.

"She isn't melting!"

"She isn't a witch!"

"Burn those two for lying!" The crowd got wild. Wow, this is interesting.

"Silence!" The man whose name I don't know ordered, and the crowd got quiet. "It's obvious that those two men lied, and lying is a horrible thing to do. So would you two like to explain why you lied?"

"She was my wife," The blonde began. "And she didn't want me anymore, so she left me for some other man! This man right here is my friend who helped me. And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those two girls!" He pointed to Victoria and me.

"It's a Scooby Doo moment." Robert replied.

"I was just going to say the exact same thing." Andrew stated.

"Hey, it isn't our fault that many peasants are stupid." Victoria replied to the man, her arms crossed in a snotty way.

"Aren't you a peasant?"

"I said many, not all. Open your ears!" Her insult got the crowd laughing.

"Burn him for lying!" A women shouted. The crowd cheered with her.

"Now, now, people, liars are given second chances. You see, those two men are peasants, they aren't any use to us. Now, please, continue with your day. These men just wasted your time."

Yeah, they wasted our time alright, but it was such a fun sight. The crowd quickly died off and disappeared. Victoria and I got down and the lady dressed as a witch came up to us. "Thank you, if it weren't for you two, I would have been burnt alive."

I smiled, "No problem. Besides, the three men knew they were lying. It was obvious because of the beak on your face."

She smiled and took if off. She's really pretty. "He just wouldn't leave me alone. He found me, put the beak on me, and shouted to others around that I'm a witch. I just can't believe that some of them fell for it. Well, I've got to get going. Thank you. " And with that, she left.

"That was something." Robert replied.

"Yeah, it was. Well, we should get going and do what we need too." I replied.

"Hey, look!" Emma pointed ahead and we turned to see a huge castle in the distance. "It's the castle!"

"That was easier than I thought." Andrew said. "Well, how are we going to get in?"

"I have an idea." I began and they all turned to look at me. "I'll make a sign, saying that I'm looking for a job. I'll sit by the castle, and wait for the king or someone from inside to find me."

"Why a sign? Can't you just ask?" Robert rose a brow.

"I'm not asking! The point is to look like I am looking for a job and then to get into the castle."

"What about us?" Victoria asked.

"Go and stay in other parts of the town, but don't go too far. I have to be able to find you."

"Why can't we all go in at once?" Robert asked.

"Because we'll look suspicious." I pointed out.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't one of us?" Andrew asked.

"Because I had the bad feeling about something happening since the day of the fieldtrip. I think it has a lot to do with me, and if it does, then it's me that has to be in charge of everything. I have to make sure that everything goes to plan, and I have to follow the diary, but I need all of your help. So please, just listen to me."

The four of them nodded and ran off into the distance. I then ran off and found a piece of wood and a feather pen. I wrote **'Looking for Employment. Please, I am in need for hire.'** I tried my best to make it sound like I am from this time period. I then took a seat near a wooden fence, across the street from the castle and sat there, waiting for someone to come out and find me. I hope this works.

...

**MARCH 20, 1540**

**8:00 A.M.**

It's the next day and I woke up, laying near the wooden fence from yesterday, with the sign in my hand, rubbing my eyes. I've been here since yesterday and haven't seen anyone come out of the castle. Well, I fell asleep, so I wouldn't have seen them, they would have seen them. No one probably came out since it was getting dark out by the time we found the castle. I sat up and felt my hair, it feels fine. I don't usually get bed head, so I think I look fine. That is when I saw a group of four young looking men come up the street on horses. They looked at me and began to whisper.

One of the three men caught both of my eyes. He has brown hair and beautiful green/blue eyes. He's pretty tall, like 5'11 or 6'0. I looked at him and he turned my way, our eyes meeting each other's. He looked me up and down before coming over to stop in front of me. Wait a minute, I recognize him from one of the portraits in the Tudors castle. He's Thomas Culpeper! Wow, historians really did their research because he looks exactly like the portrait. Oh my goodness, he's better looking in person. Alright, I'll have to play it cool and act like I'm a regular peasant, or lower class citizen, since I am dressed like one for some unknown reason. It's probably part of the plot of the story, and my part is to play along. I snapped out of my thoughts, seeing Thomas and two of his men glancing at me and whispering at the same time. Uh oh, what are they up too?

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked me, after a few moments of silence.

"I'm quite alright, thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm very good, a lot better than quite alright."

I giggled, and then asked, "Who are you?" having my eyes stare at his. I could get lost into his eyes forever, that's how gorgeous they are. I already know who he is. Like I said before, I have to play it cool. But how come my friends aren't with me right now, and how come Thomas finds me? Hm, I guess it's part of the plot? Wait, we're not even in the dairy! That means that this is playing out the way my friends and I make it to come out and by the actions that we take. This means that we have to be very careful because one wrong move will ruin everything.

"I am Thomas Culpeper. Who are you?"

I was about to say my real name, but remembered what Mary, my friends and I talked about. "Hazel. Hazel Goldwine." I lied, giving him my fake name. I can see why Mary wanted us to change our names, it's for history's purpose. We'll be in textbooks and having our real names in it will cause suspicion, not that none will be suspicious of where the five of us went when we go back home, if we do go back home.

"I see that you are looking for work." He nodded his head at the piece of wood I have written on.

I nodded, "I am, but no place will take me. I am too young, at least to them I must be because they won't hire me and grant themselves with a great and responsible worker." I might have sounded a little cocky there, but I am a good person, and I am responsible. These people don't know what they're missing out on.

"How old are you?"

"I am fifteen, but I will be sixteen in May." I am trying to sound like I am from this time period. Thomas Culpeper and his two friends seem to be buying it, so far.

"Hm, your birthday is two months away. How interesting." He said. Why did Mary bring us back to start in the month of March? Why doesn't she want us to start in July, when Katherine married the King? Hm, I guess she wants us to see Anne of Cleves ourselves. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out. "What can you do?" Thomas broke me out of my thoughts. Wow, he seems interested in me.

"Just about anything. My family has always been more poor than most. I learned to cook, sew, clean and do much more." I can cook and clean, but I can't cook a lot, but I can make a decent amount for those times my mom isn't home and I have to make something for myself. It's really paid off this time.

"Where is your family?"

"My mom left my father when I was little because she grew up allowing to do whatever she wanted, because she lived in some orphanage where girls would be involved in sexual activities for food and presents. My father wouldn't let her do that, so she left us and him to do whatever she wanted, and no one's seen her since. My father took care of my brother, sister and me. When we got older, it got harder for my father to take care of the three of us, and we went our separate ways. I haven't seen any of them since then, so they're all probably gone now." Wow, I am such a good liar.

Thomas was silent for a second. He looked at me and stretched his arm out. "Well, little lady, I need an assistant. I think you would be great."

I smiled, shyly. "Really?"

"Of course. You see, I live in the castle,"

"You live with the King?" I interrupted.

He nodded. "I do, but I live on a separate floor from his majesty. It is such a big, beautiful place and he will be lonely all by himself with his wife and kids. He told myself, my two close friends, who are right behind me, some of his close friends, and Charles, Duke of Suffolk we could live there. He is also looking for more servants and workers for the castle, I think you'll be fine."

"Wait, but you're a man. Wouldn't you want a male servant?"

Thomas chuckled, "Just because I'm male doesn't mean I need a male servant. I can dress and get ready in the morning all by myself. I help the King with all of that, so what makes you think that I can't take care of my grooming?" He put his arm next to him.

I stared at him for a moment and cocked my head to the side, just a little. "Well then, so what exactly will you need and use me for?" He's a man, and I am a woman. Who knows what he has planned with me?

"That's why I asked if you are able to cook and clean. You can clean my room and run some errands for me since I run so many errands and requests from the King. I barley have enough time to do my daily needs and tasks, for that manner." Alright, that isn't bad. I actually don't mind doing any of those chores.

"Alright then Mr. Culpeper, you've got yourself a deal. I'll help you, as long as your friends and the majesty himself don't mind, then I'll work for you."

He smiled and stretched his arm out again. "Then what are you waiting for, Lady Hazel?"

I smiled and took his hand and he helped me onto the horse. Wow, I can't believe it! I'm working for a hot man and my name will be Lady Hazel. My life keeps getting better and better! "Thank you so much, Mr. Culpeper." Wow, my plan worked out faster than I thought it would. My friends just have to wait a little longer.

"Please, when we are alone, call me Thomas."

"But we aren't alone." I nodded my head towards his two friends who strolled right behind us.

Thomas laughed and patted my head. "You're cute. I think you'll not only be a fine servant, but a great friend as well."

I smiled as the horse went off toward the castle. Everything is going according to plan. Now all I have to do is convince the King that I'm a peasant girl and that I can work. But that's when I remembered something. What if I could get my friends to be servants also? Well, it's the only way to change history and to figure out why we're here. They'll come around, sooner or later. Right now, I need to get the king to like me, and then I'll search for the others. I just hope that the King will allow me in the castle and that I find my friends because if none of those things happen, not only will we not be able to change history, but we might not be able to get back home.


	5. Royals

**CHAPTER 5: ROYALS**

* * *

***I'd like to thank everyone that has followed, reviewed, and put this story as a favorite. It means a lot, and so do the reviews. I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed, even the two that have accounts.**

**Auzaraia: Thank you, and yes, Jennifer is a really good character, isn't she? Well, her friends and herself will have more problems along the way. They'll also discover things that they never thought they would and that they didn't think were part of the Tudor dynasty. Stay tuned for that.**

**Art Counterclockwise: Thank you, and yes, I do have interesting ideas. Trust me, this is only the beginning because this story is focusing more on the people that didn't like, Katherine Howard. Also, Jennifer, and her friends play a big part in the Tudor family, and it isn't just because they went back in time. I won't say what it is, but you'll just have to patiently wait until the story's over.**

**Now that that's settled, let's get on with chapter 5, shall we?***

* * *

**JENNIFER'S POV**

I looked around the castle in awe as Thomas, his friends, who were never mentioned, unless they're the ones that helped, Thomas, rape some woman, and I rode around the huge acre of land that it sits on. It look about five to six minutes, but I'm not complaining, this castle is so beautiful. A true piece of art. He turned the corner to the side and there was a field of horses, and a huge garden with a pond and a birdbath. I turned to see Thomas's friends get off their horses. Thomas climbed off, picked me up and put me on the ground. I looked up to see that the castle is at least fifty to one hundred feet tall, and very wide.

"Is there something wrong, Hazel?" Thomas asked me.

I turned to him and smiled, "Nope, I was just admiring on how big and beautiful the castle is."

"It's bigger and more beautiful inside, Miss just you wait." One of his friends replied with a warm, friendly smile. This friend has Thomas's hair color, but he is a little big.

"Not just that, it's all the food you can eat, nice rooms, and neat, beautiful, expensive clothing that will do you well." The thinner one added.

"They look voluptuous on the ladies." The heavier one whistled.

Thomas slugged him as I just stared at the man, awkwardly. Okay, that makes me feel uncomfortable because my hips are pretty big. I think Thomas will look after me, so I don't think I'll have anything to worry about.

Thomas turned to me and grabbed my hand, "Let's show you the way to the King's chambers."

"I have the honor to go and meet his, Majesty, myself? Is this a dream?"

Thomas laughed and ruffled my hair, "Certainly not, Lady Hazel. This is real, and if the King allows it, you'll work for me, and me only." He shot a look to his friend that made the comment earlier. His friend smiled sheepishly.

Thomas and the three of us walked over to a side door where two guards stood. They opened the door and let us in, and it felt pretty warm. It doesn't feel like a heater is warming up the room, but it gets the job done. We walked down a long hallway, and I looked around and see that it's more beautiful on the inside than the outside. There are pictures and decorations everywhere, guards on every corner, hallways, doors, and staircases. Thomas walked into a hallway and up five flights of stairs, and I got a little tired, but not too much. These three must walk up and down them all day long because it didn't seem to affect them. The three of us followed him down another hallway and to a door at the end of the hallway. I feel very nervous now. I can't believe that I'm going to meet the king!

He turned and looked at me, "Are you ready?"

"Um, not really. I'm nervous."

"Why, there's nothing to be worried about." He turned to his two friends. "That's all for now. I'll meet you two for dinner, later."

The two bowed to Thomas, waved goodbye to me and walked down a different staircase. Wow, this place is going to take a while to get used too.

"They're very respectful towards you." I pointed out.

Thomas looked down at me and smiled, "Yes, you see, we are working for the, King, but I was a courtier that got my position by being in court. I worked hard and gained the King's trust, and eventually, I became a favorite of his. I'm one of the only few that see him all the time. Usually, when people hear from him, it's me sending the message."

"Wow, that's a big job."

"It is, but I love it. It gives me something to do, and I worked hard for my position, I like to think of, Henry, as my friend. I help him with passing messages to people and running errands, while he does all the hard stuff. When we talk to each other, we're always talking and laughing.

"So you're kind of like, his servant? You just said that you're his messenger, and you run errands for him. I remember you saying earlier that you even dress him."

"Yes, that's my job, and I also serve in his court. Don't worry; he isn't as bad as you think he is. He may have a temper, but he is a very generous, fun man."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I don't want to mess up because I don't want to end up being executed. I might seem paranoid, but at a time like this, anything's possible. Henry VIII is known for having people killed, so I'm not taking any chances. Thomas knocked on the brown, wooden door.

"Who's at the door?" A voice asked from the other side. Wow, he's loud.

"It's, Thomas. I came with someone that you need to meet." I saw a small smile form onto his face.

"Ah, Thomas, yes, do come in. Bring your friend too."

Thomas opened the door and it revealed a throne, a desk, furniture, and decorations. Everything is so quaint looking and beautiful. Not just that, the room is huge. I looked to see a man a little shorter than Thomas look up from the brown desk, that is covered with papers. He has pale skin, dark hair, a small beard, and blue eyes, with expensive clothing. Wow, it's Henry VIII! He looks just like the portrait of himself at the museum, but of course, he's better looking in person.

"Thomas," Henry nodded and looked at me, "Who's this?"

"This is, Hazel Goldwine. I found her sitting across the castle, with a sign in her hand. She's looking for a hire."

"She's a little young." King Henry looked me up and down, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Your Majesty, she will be sixteen in just a few months. I don't have time to run my errands or clean, so she is able to do it for me. We do need more workers in the castle, so you say, Sir."

Henry looked at me, "Is she yours?"

Thomas nodded, "She is."

"Alright then, we need more workers." Henry turned to me again, and this time, he gave me a small smile, "Hello, Hazel. It's an honor to meet someone so kindly respectful, and being talked highly of by my favorite."

I did a curtsy, "Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you in person, Sir."

The king smiled, "Please, just call me, Henry."

"But your Majesty,"

He put a hand up to stop me from talking. "I insist on it. You seem of a friend."

"Of a friend?" I don't understand what he is saying. Old English, I will never understand.

"Forgive me for not explaining myself-"

"Oh no, your Majesty, forgive me. The lower class use a bit of slang, so we don't always understand things." That is partly true. Okay, it isn't, but he doesn't need to know that.

He smiled, "What I meant is that you seem nice, loyal, and you seem close to my best friend, Thomas Culpeper."

Thomas jumped into the conversation. "You see, Henry, this young lady has no family. He mother left for some other man, and her father couldn't aid her siblings and herself, so they went off on their own. She hasn't seen them since, and she's convinced that they're gone. She's very lucky to survive, and she needs this job. I trust her." He put a hand on my shoulder.

He turned to me. "Is that so, Lady Hazel?" Wow, I'm even going to be called, Lady Hazel. Hm, maybe Henry will accept me into the castle. This was easier than I thought.

"Yes, your Majesty. However, I do have friends looking though."

"Are they as unfortunate as you are?"

"Indeed, your Majesty."

He nodded. "Well, invite them over. When you bring them, I'd like to meet them in person, then I'll decide if they're worthy of a huge job in my castle."

I smiled, "How did I get so lucky to work in the castle of a great ruler and friend?" I smiled at the two of them, and they smiled back. Thomas rubbed my shoulder as Henry laughed a bowed to me.

"Well, Miss, you are very respectful, I really like you. Bring your friends to the castle, we have many chambers to fill."

I nodded and followed Thomas out the door and into the long, hallway. That went well, and Henry seems to really like me. I just hope my friends don't ruin it. The one that I'm worried about is Victoria because she has an attitude, and she get's very nasty. If anything, she'd be a great friend with Mary because Mary could be mean, but she didn't sound rude, like Victoria.

"Where are your friends?" Thomas broke me out of my thoughts.

"They aren't far from here. They're in town, not too far from here." _I hope._

"What are their names?"

"Well, the first two are girls. They're names are, Faye Hollis and Maria Ermengard."

"What are their personalities?"

"Well, Faye is quiet, and very serious. Maria is very nice, but she also has a bad attitude that gets her into trouble, and I'm a little nervous to bring her to the castle. Just don't tell her I told you that."

Thomas laughed, "I won't, my lady. What we discuss is our business only. I am loyal to my people, unless they deceive me."

"I will not deceive you, Sir."

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about." He smiled. "What about the other two?"

"They are boys."

"Boys? A lady like you is hanging around boys?"

I blushed, "Yes, but they are my age, so they can't be knights or anything like that."

"Well, if anything, they might also work for the King."

"Everyone in this castle works for the King."

"What I meant is that I won't be the only one running errands for him all the time. I pass messages too and from others, because I'm his favorite. Maybe I won't be the only one doing it, but he does treat me very well, in return for my hard work. The other workers cook, serve food, guard the castle, clean, serve the court, and make treaties. Now, what are the names of these young men that you speak of?"

"Landon Maxwell and Carsen Bradshaw."

"Your friends and you have very unusual names. That isn't bad though, it's so different. It's tiring to hear men and women with the same names. It gets confusing."

"Thanks, that's nice to hear, I guess."

Thomas smiled, "My dear, it isn't a bad thing. Now, tell me, what are these two boys like?"

"Carsen is nice, has some humor, and he's good to have a small conversation with if you see him out in the streets. Landon on the other hand, likes to joke around a lot, so don't take him literally."

"I will try my best. I have a sense of humor. I joke with my friends all the time; your friend needs to watch out for, King Henry. That man is one of the most serious people I know, besides you."

"Oh, Sir, I am not serious. You just have to get to know me. Emma can be pretty serious, it's only because she isn't as social."

"No, you are pretty serious, I do say so myself." He stopped at a brown door.

I rose a brow. I don't remember entering from there. Man, this place is a maze. How does anyone find there way around here? How am I going to find my way around here?

"Aren't we going to get my friends?" I asked.

Thomas turned around to look at me, "Of course, but you must know where you are staying."

"Um, not to be rude, but the castle is big. How will I ever find my way around here?"

"If you get lost, there are guards on every corner. They can direct you."

I nodded, feeling a little nervous about this whole thing. What if we can't change anything? What if we get executed? I gulped, putting those negative thoughts behind me. Right now, I need to focus on finding my friends and bringing them to the castle. If Henry likes them, then we can discover what Mary wants us to see, but why she picked us is the question that I keep in my head. I guess all the answers are in this castle, I just have to keep my ears and eyes open.

Thomas opened the door to reveal a big room with a queen-sized bed, a red comforter and white pillows. Next to each side of the bed are bed stands with miscellaneous things on top of them. The floor is wood and there is a red carpet, with nice, sleek dresser drawers, a desk that has tons of papers on it, and to the right is a bathroom with a toilet, sink, and a huge, tan bin, most likely for bathing since they didn't have showers back then. To the left is a closet, and there are photos on the wall. Next to the closet door is another door.

"What's behind that door?" I asked, pointing to the closed door.

"I'll show you." Thomas walked over and opened it, revealing another bedroom, but not as big as his. There is a queen-sized bed with a white sheet on it with brown furniture: a desk, dresser drawer, a vanity, and night stands on each side of the bed. There are two doors, one is opened and shows a bathroom that is similar to Thomas's, and there is another door, which I'm guessing is the closet.

"Is this my room?"

"Yes, it is. A lot of the high-ranking rooms have smaller ones connected to them, for the worker or workers of that person. There isn't much in here, but we'll get you a bed comforter, clothing, and shoes. Remember, I'm a door away, so if you need anything, just let me know."

I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you so much! This means so much to me!"

He hugged me back, "Anytime." Then he put both of his hands on my shoulders. "Come on, let's go and find your friends. But first, put your bag in your room. You don't want to carry it around all day."

"No one will come in, will they?" I worried, because they'll get suspicious if they see Mary's diary in the bag.

"Of course not Lady Hazel, they'll only come in if I tell them too."

I sighed in relief, knowing that unless my friends and I give it away, our secret and real identities' are safe. I walked into my room, put my bag next to my bag, on the other side where no one would see it, and the two of us walked out of the two connected bedrooms, and down the main hall from earlier. I looked at every corner, and staircase. Some of the hallways lead to other ones, and some might even be dead ends, like the King's. We walked down the stairs from earlier and went down the same hallway. I noticed that the stairs are brown and wooden, but modern. I followed him outside a door to reveal the same place we entered from.

"Come on, we're going to take one of the carriages." Thomas said to me and walked over to a brown horse, and a small carriage that can hold about three people. This won't be good, because there are four other people to bring to the castle. How are Thomas and I going to fit into the carriage?"

"How will we fit in the carriage?"

"I said we'll take one of the carriages, not ride in it. We'll be on the horse and direct the way back to the castle after we find your friends."

"How will we fit them in? It looks a little small."

"It's a smaller carriage, and it's easier to manage, since you said your friends are most likely close by. If they're thin, they'll fit."

"Alright," I replied as he got onto the horse. He picked me up and put me in front of him, and we took off. As we left the perimeter of the castle and went through town, I saw how respectful the people were to the nobility back then. These people probably don't know Thomas, but they waved, the boys gave a bow and the girls did a small curtsy. Some of the people even waved to me, and I waved back.

We were on the road for about five minutes when I saw a familiar brunette walking along the sidewalk and buildings, not noticing Thomas and me. I know who it is, we just found Victoria.

"Maria!" I shouted, remembering her fake name.

Victoria turned around, knowing that her fake name is Maria, and that it wasn't a common name during this time period. She grinned and waved at me, running over. She stopped and did a small curtsy, seeing that I am with, Thomas. She spoke a few seconds later, "Hazel! It's so good to see you! Where have you been? I questioned Landon because of my worry, but he said that he last saw you about a month ago." She lied.

I played along, "Yes, I was having a very hard time finding a place to hire me and to work. I needed some time to myself, and to think. I apologize for worrying you. I am quite alright."

"Quite alright, like earlier." Thomas joked and I laughed,

She smiled and turned to, Thomas, and gave a small curtsy. "Hello, Sir."

Thomas smiled at her, "Hello, Maria." He smiles a lot. I guess he isn't as bad as people thought he was. But it doesn't make any sense, because why would he rape a woman, kill a man, and have an affair with, Katherine? Nothing makes sense, and none of it comes together. Hm, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what we discover, because I think that there's more to the Tudors than people think.

"When we go back to the castle, could you make me breakfast? I'm starving."

"Maria!" I scowled.

"What? I'm hungry!" She shouted, causing people to stare at us.

"I'm sure you are. You seem of low class, and they surely don't have as much food as the nobility. Come on, Maria, go into the carriage, then we'll find the other three."

"Do you mean, Landon, Carsen, and, Faye?"

"Yes, I do. Hazel's told the King and myself so much about you four."

"The King? Wow, I can't wait to meet his Majesty, myself. Maybe when I meet him, he'll make me breakfast." She replied and entered the carriage and closed the door as I rolled my eyes. Why am I friends with her again? Oh yeah, because Mr. Cortes put me in a group with her. She's nice, but she's very obnoxious sometimes and wants people to do things for her. Maybe she should learn some more responsibility, but I'm not going to say anything, because I do like her, she's just nasty sometimes.

"She's something." Thomas commented after he whipped the horse and it began to walk again.

"I did warn you that she can be rude."

"I don't particularly mind it. I'm sure, Henry, will like her. She seems nice, but she can be rude. She's different from any other lady I've met. She reminds me a little bit of the second queen, Anne Boleyn, but she isn't seductive, or manipulative."

"Let's just hope she doesn't get any worse than she is. I don't want the King to get agitated with her."

Thomas laughed, "Certainly not, Lady Hazel."

"Please Thomas, when we're alone, call me Hazel." I winked, reminding him of what he said to me. Okay, I might be flirting, a little bit. Shhh.

He turned to look at me. "Alright, Hazel." He winked back, seeing that I used his words against him.

We rode around for about five minutes through an area with some old buildings until I saw two boys, walking along the dirty floor, talking. We got closer and I saw that it's no other than Robert and Andrew, ahem, I mean Landon and Carsen. Wow, they are oblivious because they don't see us, at least it doesn't look like they do. I told Thomas to pull over and he did. The horses whine got Robert and Andrew's attention because they stopped talking and turned around, seeing Thomas and me with a carriage. They began waving to me and ran over.

"Je-Hazel!" Robert corrected himself. I took a deep breath, hoping that Thomas didn't notice, and it doesn't seem like he did. "Wow, you're with a wealthy man."

"I told you I was looking for a job, and that I'd help you guys."

"We didn't think it would be this fast." Andrew entered the conversation, "And we certainly didn't think it would be with the nobility." He played along, and bowed to Thomas, and Robert followed. "It's so nice to meet you, and we thank you for taking good care of your dear friend, Hazel." Andrew thanked. If he's playing along and pretending like the rest of us are because we were brought back in time, his words made me blush.

"Well, I appreciate your thank you, and the respect you show for a, lovely lady. I'm happy I got to meet her, and she's said many nice things about you."

"Of course she has, she's a great friend, and a well-mannered, young lady." Andrew assured.

"Yeah, unlike, Maria." Robert scoffed.

"Speaking of Maria, she's in the carriage; you two go and join her. Hazel, and I will look for Faye."

Robert smirked and went to open the carriage door, but I stopped him. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Landon."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." He replied with his smirk getting bigger. He opened the door and I heard Victoria say, "If you touch me, I'll murder you."

"Aw, come one, you're no fun." He pouted as Andrew pushed him into the carriage. "Ow! What the h-" Robert began to yell, but Andrew closed the door to the carriage and it was silent after that.

I heard a whip and the horse whine, but it began to walk again. Thomas chuckled, "Your friends are very interesting." He replied with amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, they are. Robert just likes causing trouble."

"I'm guessing that he likes Maria. Ah, young love, I remember my years." Thomas closed his eyes and opened them. He was most likely thinking about something for the ten seconds his eyes were closed. Probably his teen years.

"Yeah, he does, but she's too aggressive. I'm worried that she'll hurt him."

"I don't think so. There isn't that much room in the carriage." Thomas spoke too soon because Victoria's and Robert's yells and screams were heard from the carriage, causing bystanders to stare. Thomas and I looked at each other.

I chuckled, sheepishly, "I'll go and find out what's going on." I then hopped off the horse with an annoyed look on my face. Now, if anyone's going to punch, Robert, it's me. I opened the door to see Victoria on the floor, with Robert on top of her, and Andrew laughing his head off. He stopped laughing when he saw me standing at the door and I rolled my eyes at the sight of Robert and Victoria. "What's going on in here? Can't you two behave for once?!"

"He keeps bothering me, and, Rob-Landon!" Victoria corrected, "If you don't get off of me in the next five seconds, I will murder you!" She shouted.

"Yeah, okay." He snorted.

"Are you testing me?"

Robert stopped and quickly got off of her as she shoved him out of the carriage and dusted off her dress. Andrew, began to laugh again and, Victoria, turned to him, "Stop laughing, it isn't funny!" This made, Andrew, laugh even more, and I could see Victoria's face getting red. Uh-oh. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the carriage.

"Maria, why don't you come and sit with Thomas and me?" I suggested.

"I'd be delighted too." She shot Robert a glare as he got up and dusted himself off.

I turned to Robert and wacked him on the head. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"That's for bothering her. Go back into the carriage with, Carsen, and if you don't behave, God better be watching over your soul!" I hissed.

Robert gulped, and hopped into the carriage, next to Andrew and slammed the door shut. Victoria sat in the passenger seat with Thomas in the middle, holding the strap that attached to the horse, with Victoria on his left and me on his right., and it was silent after that. After about fifteen minutes of searching for Emma, we couldn't find her, and I became nervous. What if something happened to her? I told her to stay near the castle; she probably went too far by accident. It isn't her fault, she didn't know where she was going, I don't even know my way around. But how come Andrew, Robert, and Victoria were near and she wasn't? Oh no, what if someone has her?

"Are you okay, Lady Hazel?" Thomas turned to me.

I turned to him and glanced at, Victoria, who has a worried face also. She caught my glance and we looked at each other. I turned away and looked at Thomas. "Yeah, we can't find her. I'm worried, what if something happened to her? We're at least fifteen minutes away from the castle."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she hasn't gone far."

"You don't understand, we haven't gone farther than this. If she did go far, she'd have gone with either one of all of us. I think something happened to her." I panicked. If we don't find her, she'll be gone forever, and history won't change without her. How will her family react if we go back to the 21st century with, Emma, missing?

"We have to put the word out!" Victoria added, with worry in her voice. "She would never go far without us with her. She's better than that. Besides, we always stay by town. It's safer. Oh no, what if someone kidnapped her?"

Thomas put a hand on, Victoria's, shoulder, "Please, relax, Lady Maria, we'll put word out and find your friend."

Andrew and Robert came out of the carriage and stood by the carriage.

"Why did you stop the carriage?" Robert asked.

"We have the feeling that something happened to, Emma." Victoria answered.

"She'd never go out on her own this far. She would have been with us." I added.

"Yeah, I'm getting worried about her. What if something did happen to her?" Andrew asked, with worry in his eyes.

"We have to go back to the castle." Thomas stepped in, guilt in his voice.

"Go back?" Andrew turned to him. "Look, Mister, I don't think you realize how dangerous it is for a pretty, young girl to be out this far all by herself. There are rapists out there! What if a pedophile snatched her?"

We all stared at him, knowing that he is right. Emma's very pretty, some young man must have her. We don't even know our way around here because it's so different from our century, and I did say for all of them not to be far from the castle. We are about fifteen to twenty minutes away, and walking that far would take all night and today. Something did happen to her.

"I know you're worried, but you must realize that the King won't allow it. We'll put the word out and if someone hurts her, Henry, will deal with him or her himself. Trust me when I say this. Though, I do believe that something has happened, you can't walk this far from the city, its too much and it would have taken her at least all night and all of today to walk this far."

That's what I was thinking. Thomas is smarter than I thought he would be, no offense to him.

"Come on, let's go back and alert his, Majesty, of your missing friend."

Andrew and Robert went back into the carriage as Thomas, Victoria, and I sat at the front seats, behind the horse. Thomas hit the horse with a whip and the horse turned around, leading us back to the castle. I looked to my right and took a deep breath. I hope that Emma's fine and that we'll find her soon, because if we don't, we'll be in huge trouble.

...

**NORMAL POV**

In a small village full of middle class citizens, thirty minutes from town, a middle aged woman with light brown hair and dark blue eyes is outside of her house, feeding her cows. Her family has a small business of selling milk, cheese, and butter. Her husband works at the church, that's right, Henry VIII's Anglican Church, the church that he established after being excommunicated from the one that he belonged in. She closed the barn to her six cows and turned to see a girl walking toward her house, not seeming to notice what's around her. The girl looks about fifteen and is about 5'3 with light brown hair and emerald green eyes that are beautiful and stand out.

The lady ran up to the girl to see that she looks tired, and very pale for some odd reason. "Are you alright?"

The teen girl looked at her. "No, I don't feel very-" Then she coughed up blood and it went onto the floor. She groaned, feeling the horrible feeling in her throat and the left side of her chest. She's been coughing all day and it's the first time she's coughed up blood. She's worried, because what if she has Consumption? If she does, she's contagious of passing it on to the lady.

The middle-aged woman shrieked. "My goodness, gracious! You poor thing! You may have consumption, what a horrible, dreadful thing to carry. What's your name, and where did you come from?"

"My name is-cough-Faye Hollis. I'm poor and my friends and I went out to look for jobs like we have been for a while. I went too far out of town, and I got lost."

"How did you get lost?"

"We stay in town, and we don't go further than that." Emma lied. She has to pretend that she's from around here.

"Well, flu season was over a while ago. You must have caught it from someone or an animal in a crowd somewhere." The lady felt Emma's head. "Oh my, you're also burning! You poor thing, you must feel horrible." She put an arm around her and led her to her house. "Come on, dear, I'll take care of you. My names, Beth."

"Please, don't. I don't want to get you sick."

"Nonsense, I'll be alright. One of my kids had it, and died of it. I never got sick, I have a very strong immune system." Bet smiled, "Please, let me take care of you. You'll only worsen."

"Thank you Beth, for the volunteer to care and aid me of my sickness." Emma coughed, trying to sound like she's from this time period.

Beth smiled, "No problem, now tell me, who exactly are these friends of yours?"

...

**JENNIFER'S POV**

The four of us followed, Thomas, down the old, modern, hallway and passed some people who bowed and gave a curtsy to us. They called out Thomas's name and waved to us, and we returned the wave. People in this Era are very polite to another, unlike the people in the 21st century, but I feel that a lot of them are too polite. I guess that's what, Henry VIII, wanted. He wanted everyone to respect him, but he betrayed many people and has those who don't agree with him executed. The only way to survive this and get back to the 21st century is to suck up to the King, or just avoid him.

Thomas opened the door and we walked in right after him to see the king arguing with some man. The two of them turned around and stared at the five of us. Henry coughed a little and turned to the man, "We'll talk about this later."

The man nodded and walked out of the room, not making eye contact with any of us.

"Your Majesty, I have brought you, Lady Hazel's, friends." Thomas introduced. He turned to my friends, "This is Maria Ermengard, Carsen Bradshaw, and Landon Maxwell." Putting out his hand in front of my friends as he introduced them.

Victoria gave a curtsy as Robert and Andrew bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you in person, your Majesty." Robert replied.

Henry smiled, "Merci. It's such an honor to meet you too. I hope you find the castle a wonderful place to live in, for as long as you are loyal to my workers, my family, and myself, you are welcomed to stay for as long as you please."

"We'll take that into consideration." Andrew smiled, "Thank you, your Majesty. You barely know us, and you took us in. It's such a great gift to give someone."

"Thomas found your friend, and she mentioned jobs. I hate seeing my people suffer, especially young kids. I think this opportunity will do you good."

"There's just one problem, Henry. We tried looking for their friend, Faye Hollis, but we could not find her. We were about fifteen minutes of town, and there is no sign of her. We believe that something happened to her because they usually stay in town, and if she did go somewhere, she would have went with them."

"Oh my, that's horrible" The King replied, with sadness in his eyes. The look in his eyes made my heart shatter. I hope we find her. I turned to my friends and they looked down at the floor, sadness and worry in their eyes. I don't think Emma realizes how much we care for her. "We'll send out word tomorrow, I have too much to do. We don't know what your friend looks like. I have a friend that can paint portraits of people as you say their characteristics. You will tell him and we'll put the picture out and hope that the people are loyal enough to send for us if they see or hear of her."

I gave a curtsy, "Thank you, your Majesty. I appreciate your help and support." My friends followed after me.

"No problem. I am always willing to help. I know how it feels to lose someone you care for, and I don't want any of you to experience that, since you must have already."

"Yes, your Majesty, we have." Andrew agreed, lying. He turned and gave me a quick wink, and I gave a small smile. Thankfully, nobody noticed.

"Can we have food now? I'm starving." Victoria broke the peace.

"Maria!" I hissed. "We are in front of the King. For once, can you be polite?"

"No, not with an empty stomach."

Andrew and Robert glared at Victoria who ignored them, and Thomas rose a brow, with a small smirk on his face. I turned to Henry who stood there with a serious expression on his face, and then he bursted out laughing and turned to look at, Maria, with amusement clearly in his eyes.. "You remind me of myself, Lady Maria. I think you'll get along quite well with my daughter, Mary."

"You think so?"

Henry smiled, "Yes, I do. Now, Thomas," He clapped his hands, "Let's show them to the table. Except for Maria, they must be starving."

And with that, Henry and Thomas led the four of us out to the dining room, which isn't far from Henry's room. My mouth watered at the food that was given to us. As I ate, I couldn't keep Emma off of my mind, I just hope she's okay. She won't be missing for long. The King and Thomas will find her, and Thomas said the King will punish anyone for her disappearance, and I trust that.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Beth grabbed a bucket from the kitchen and ran into the small room that she helped, Emma, into. About an hour ago, she found the young girl wandering around, and the girl looked like she was out of it. Now, the poor girl is puking into the bucket, with some blood mixed into it. The girl looks pale, a little green, and tired. Not just that, there's something about Emma that she finds familiar, and strange, but she can't put her finger on it.

"Oh, you poor thing." Beth sighed, and took a wet cloth and put it on Emma's forehead.

Emma looked at her and whispered, "Am I going to die?"

Beth looked at, Emma, deep into her eyes. "I can't say, I'm no doctor. For some reason, I don't think you have consumption. My youngest daughter died of it. She complained about not being able to breathe well and puked up blood every hour or so. You're just puking, with some blood."

"Does that mean I'm saved?" Emma asked, hope in her eyes. She can't die, at least not now. _"My friends, the ghost of Mary Tudor, and the future are counting on me."_

"I'm not so sure. Many have died from a simple cold and fever. However, I think you will be fine. I can feel it."

"If I don't have consumption, then what do I have?"

"Like I said, I'm no doctor, but I could be wrong. Consumption just doesn't come and go, and it certainly doesn't react with horrible symptoms right away. We'll just have to wait and see."

Emma nodded, "Thank you."

Beth smiled, "Now, Faye, get some sleep. You can use it." And with that, Emma closed her eyes and the middle aged woman pulled the blanket up on her. Then, she heard the door to her home open and close. She smiled, knowing that her husband's home from his errand and ran to the door. "Harold!" She hugged the love of her life.

Harold smiled and wrapped his arms around her, his dark brown hair sleeked back and his light brown eyes staring down at her. "Oh, my darling, Beth how are you?"

"I'm good, but we have a problem."

"And what would that be?"

"I found a girl named Faye Hollis wandering around looking out of it. She's sick, and she's to remain here until her sickness passes on, and until her friends are to be seen."

"What about her parents?"

"She's poor, and has no one but four friends. I don't want them to lose her, and she shan't lose them. They have a long life to live, so please, help me."

Harold nodded and kissed his wife on the top of her forehead. "Now, show me this, Faye, girl."

Beth took his hand and led him to the room where Emma is sleeping, and Harold felt his heart break. He feels bad for the girl, and will do anything to help his wife, and the poor girl. For some unknown reason, just like his wife, he feels that he's seen her before, or at least someone that looks like her, but who?

...

**JENNIFER'S POV**

It's nighttime and I'm in the new room that was assigned to me by, Thomas Culpeper. After breakfast, we got a tour of the main parts of the castle, and Henry called for his friend that's an artist, and we described our friend to him, and he got the picture pretty close to what she actually looks like. We said that he's a little bit off, but anyone will recognize her because of her soft features and bright, green eyes that no one possesses. I'm lying on the bed that I will sleep on for my remainder of my time at the castle. I'm a little worried because what if we never figure out why we're here, or worse. What if Mary never takes us back to the future? What if we remain in the Tudor dynasty forever? What if no one figures out what happens to us? Then history won't change if we mess up, I have to tell the others to avoid the king as much as they can, and to only talk to him when he wants to have a conversation.

Part one of my plan already worked, and that was to get into the castle. Now part two is to get Emma back, and then I guess part three is to go along with the events of Henry and Anne of Cleves, because he's married to her right now. He'll marry Katherine Howard in a few months...wait a minute! I think I know why Mary wants us here; she wants us to fix the affair. But that doesn't make any sense, she didn't like Katherine, and she barely talked to Thomas Culpeper, or did she? What if there's more to the affair than everyone thinks? Historians don't know every detail of a topic, they only know what was written and shown. Apparently, there were things that Henry VIII didn't want everyone knowing, but why? Every family does have secrets, but something about this secret doesn't seem right.

I lay down on my bed and went under the covers. Thinking about all of this isn't getting me anywhere and I'm getting tired. I'll figure it all out by going along with the events of the affair, and with the help of my friends. Before anything else could happen, I fell asleep with the thoughts of my family in my head.

...

**THOMAS'S POV**

I am walking down the long, quiet hallway, thinking about my new worker, Hazel. I won't call her a maid or servant because I don't want to use those words when I talk or think about her. For one, her beauty struck and amazed me when I first saw her; she's very pleasant and polite. She is very curvy, more pear shaped, and even though many of the girls want the hourglass body shape, I don't mind her big hips and smaller upper body. She is delightful and if I could, I'd make love to her, but she's a little too young for me, and I'm no pedophile, but no one needs to know that I'm thinking that.

I turned the corner to meet the king in his chambers. Another servant of his called for me and told me that his Majesty needs to talk to me. I knocked on his door and a servant answered and walked over to the bed where the king sleeps. "Your Majesty, Sir Thomas Culpeper."

I then walked in and the servant closed the door and I saw Henry at his desk rather than his bed. I bowed, "Your Majesty, you called for me."

Henry smiled, "Indeed, I have. I need to talk to you. Of course, I trust no one else, you're the sacred and loyal one that will know my thoughts and ideas first."

"What do you have on your mind, Henry?" I raised a brow.

He walked over to his bed and sat at the end, facing me. "As you know, I am not very fond of the Anne of Cleves."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure everyone has figured that out."

"I wanted to tell you that when you came earlier, I was arguing with one of my men about her-"

"That explains a lot." I interrupted.

"I don't like her, for she never pleases me. She isn't sexually active and I know that God won't give her any ability to produce me a son. Not just that, she looks like a horse! I will not tolerate having an ugly Queen, certainly not one who can't make love to me and produce a baby."

I stared at him, silently. Anne of Cleves is a beautiful young lady. In fact, all the men at court have said that she is quite attractive. Second, if she isn't sexually active, she's either not attractive to his Majesty, or doesn't want the burden of a man that will leave her and take her virginity with her. She isn't sexually active, and she's pretty smart for that move. Henry would have an affair with another woman anyways, so I guess it doesn't matter if they have sex or not.

"Your Majesty, maybe she just isn't that attracted to you." I said, dozing out of my thoughts.

Henry laughed, "I'm the King of England! Every woman wants me, and if she doesn't, she doesn't know what she's missing."

I think she does know, but I'm keeping my mouth shut. He'll figure it out.

"Now, I just wanted to tell you that I am planning for a divorce. Not now, for it's too early. I will wait a little while. Maybe Anne is just shy, she'll have to open up to me, eventually. If she doesn't, I'll get rid of her."

Why does this not surprise me? Oh yeah, because he gets tired of all woman. I don't hate him, I just wish that he was more careful with girls, but then again, a lot of men aren't. I nodded and turned to walk out of the room, but he stopped me:

"Before you leave, I just wanted to say that I appreciate those kids you brought. They're all delightful, in their own ways."

I smiled, "Yes, they are. Well, I must go. You have a big day tomorrow, and I'm tired. I also need to check on, Hazel."

Henry put his hand out to the door. "Why, of course. See you in the morning. Invite Hazel to have breakfast with us tomorrow. I have the feeling that I can trust her like I trust you. She seems very polite, and I think she'll learn a lot by talking with us, and she works for you, so I must indeed know a lot about her. We'll also discuss her friend, Emma."

"What about her other friends?" I asked, shocked that no one has questioned why a young girl is working for me. Eh, they probably all don't care because most of them think women are only good for sex, or cooking, but I don't think that's the case. There's a reason why I'm having her work for me, but of course, that's no one else's business but my own.

"We'll discuss them at the table tomorrow. I want to get to know Hazel a little more."

I bowed, "Yes, your Majesty. See you tomorrow."

Henry nodded, "Good night."

I walked out of his room and down the hallway to mine. Since I'm one of his favorites, my room is near his so I'm in his reach. I entered my room and closed my door, quietly, and locked the door. I went into Hazel's room to see the door wide open, and I saw her sleeping on her bed. Her right hand is out with her left on her chest, and her head is turned to the right. She looks adorable when she sleeps. I walked over, quietly, and kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweet Hazel."

I walked out of her room and silently closed the door. I put on my pajamas, hoped into my own bed, and blew out my candle. I laid there in the dark, thinking about Hazel, her friends, and what Henry said to me a few minutes ago. I also thought about their friend, Faye. I hope we find her, I'll do anything for Hazel, and if anyone hurts Faye, I'll make sure that they pay the price for it.

I don't know why, but when I first saw Hazel, I just felt like I needed to bring her to the castle. I have the feeling that there's more to her than the eye. Of course, she won't admit it to me right away, but I'll have to keep a close eye on her because I know that she isn't super innocent. That's why I'm having her work for me, because I know that her friends and she may want to know things that they shouldn't. Not just that, Hazel, will be helping me, so she'll witness things that she won't want or need too. I took a deep breath, sighed, and fell asleep with all of these thoughts in my head. There's something about those kids, and I'm going to find out what it is.

* * *

**Would you look at that? Beth and Harold found something familiar and strange about Emma, and, Thomas Culpeper, has the feeling that Hazel and her friends are up to something. He doesn't think it's bad, but he believes that they'll want to know things that they shouldn't, that's why he's keeping an eye out for them, including, Hazel. Something about her made him want to bring her to the castle.**

**Anyways, enough of that. I hope all of you are enjoying the story and let me know what you think. Also, if you have suggestions, let me know what you have in mind, and if I like the idea, I'll put it into my story. See all of you in the next chapter!**


	6. Actions Come With A Price

**CHAPTER 6: ACTIONS COME WITH A PRICE**

_**ENGLAND: **__**TUDOR'S CASTLE**_

_** MARCH 20, 1540**_

**JENNA'S POV**

I felt something, or someone poke me and woke up to see Thomas standing over me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes to look at him. "What is it, Thomas?"

"Good morning."

I sat up in my bed, forgetting that I'm sleeping in the Tudors castle, even though I said good morning to Thomas. When I wake up, I don't make that much sense, so my parents don't bother me in the morning until I'm awake. I was kind of hoping that this is all a dream, but I can see that it really isn't. "Sorry," I yawned again, "I'm not that much of a morning person, or of someone that wakes up at earlier times in the morning." I emphasized the word 'of'.

He laughed, "It's quite alright, but you need to get dressed."

"Seven in the morning."

"Seven? That's so early." I exclaimed. "I need at least two or more hours."

"Why so many?" Thomas titled his head to the side. Has any teenager during this era of time ever slept late?

"I'm tired." I lay back down again. "Come back in at nine or ten." I turned to my right side and closed my eyes again, snuggling under the covers.

"Teenagers these days, oh I remember when I slept until eight, but this is absurd." Thomas replied to me, ignoring the fact that I turned around to go back to sleep. He pulled the blanket down and I pulled it back up. "Lady Hazel, you have to get up."

"Is there a castle rule book?" I scoffed.

I felt, Thomas, smirk, "Yes, actually. It's in every bedroom. Everyone must be in bed by ten, and everyone must be up by eight thirty."

I opened my eyes and glanced at him. What the hell is this? There's a certain time to go to bed and to wake up? What am I? Five?

"Okay, I'll be up by eight thirty. Give me another hour and a half."

Thomas laughed, "You can't, my lady. The both of us are having breakfast with his Majesty."

I raised a brow. Why does the king want to have breakfast with me? "How come?"

"I always eat with him. Since you work for me, and I am a favorite of his, he wants you to join. His Majesty wants to get to know you more anyhow."

I groaned, "Another hour, please, Thomas!" I whined, turning away from him, again. However, that didn't stop him from trying to wake me up. He pulled the blanket down and poked my side, making me jump. "Thomas!"

"You have to get up." He poked me again, and I grabbed his wrists, trying to get him away from me. I'm clearly not a morning person. He kept poking me as I kept squealing and laughing, until I fell off the bed and landed hard, onto the floor. I groaned as, Thomas, burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny! I hurt myself." I whined, flipping over onto my stomach. My back really does hurt.

I heard footsteps and felt, Thomas lift me up of the ground and onto my feet. I turned around to see him standing over me. "Come on, you have to get ready now."

I groaned, "Fine!" I then stomped over to my closet and opened the door to see my dress from yesterday. I grabbed it off of the hanger as Thomas said, "Wow, you're cranky in the morning."

"That's why I like to sleep late." I replied

"About your dress, some of Princess Mary's maids will come to measure you for some."

"Will I get to meet, her Highness, in person?"

"You may, but if you don't, you shall meet her later."

I smiled, I can't wait to meet, Mary. Then I remembered her writing in her diary, saying that this is only a flashback, so she won't know us. Does this mean that this isn't real? It must be because it's a flashback. So therefore, it's her memory. But nothing makes sense. "Well then, If I shan't see her today, tell her Highness that I'm delighted to meet you."

Thomas bowed, "Anything for comfort, Lady Hazel. Now, get dressed. I'll wait for you outside." Then he left and closed the door.

I got out of my nightgown and threw on my dress. I then saw a thing of deodorant, but it's in a jar. I took some and smeared it onto my armpits. Wow, this is nasty. I then sprayed on perfume, brushed my hair, and put on my shoes. I took a bath yesterday, but I don't feel that clean like I usually do. It's probably because I'm used to hot water raining down on me, and lots of soap. I went into the bathroom and wet a cloth and rubbed it onto my teeth and chewed on a minty herb. This is how people during medieval times cleaned their teeth. I don't particularly like it, but I've got to do what I have too. I turned to see that there isn't a toilet, but a hole in the floor, where people go to use the restroom. There's a lot of rags to the side, which I'm guessing I use used to wipe myself.

Gosh, this is so gross!

When I finished, I walked out of my room into Thomas', then I walk outside to see him standing by the door. He looked and walked away with me following him in total silence. The two of us go down the hallway and stop at a door. Thomas knocks and there's a yell from inside. "Come in!" The two of us then walked in to see, Henry and Anne of Cleves sitting at a four-person table. They looked at us and smiled.

Thomas bowed his head, "Your Majesties."

Henry got up, pat Thomas on the back, and gave him a hug, which Thomas returned. "Good to see you."

"Same to you, Henry." He turned to Anne, "Your Majesty."

She smiled, "Hello, Sir Culpeper." I noticed the green dress that she's wearing. It isn't velvet, but it looks like it could be, and the dress has some black on it with embellishments. It looks great on her.

Henry looked at me and smiled as I gave a curtsy. "Why, good morning, Lady Hazel. How did you slumber?"

"I slept great, your Majesty. Thank you for such an opportunity."

He laughed, "My pleasure."

I turned to the Queen. "Your Majesty," I gave a curtsy, "It's such a pleasure to see you in person."

She got up and gave a curtsy to me. "I should say the same. Henry has told me all about your friends and yourself. I'm delighted to finally meet you."

Henry took a seat next to the Queen as, Thomas and I, sat on the other side of them, with, Thomas, across from, Henry, and me across from, Anne of Cleves. I sighed and then felt my heart break, remembering, Emma. I hope she's okay.

"Are you alright, Hazel?" His Majesty asked me.

I looked up, "Yeah, I was just thinking about, Faye."

His eyes softened, "Well, I have news for you. At midday, there'll be an announcement for her disappearance. Anyone that knows of her whereabouts and won't say will be severely punished."

"I appreciate your help, your Majesty."

He smiled and nodded, and turned to, Anne. "So, Anne of Cleves, I hope for you to attend the announcement, Thomas and myself, will be making to the people late at midday."

"Yes, of course, always for his Majesty and for a friend." She smiled at me and I smiled back. She's so nice, and pretty too, why did, Henry, call her a horse? He doesn't know what he's missing out on. Though, I think that it has to do with the fact that she wasn't comfortable giving away her virginity to, Henry, and he's sex crazy.

"So, Hazel, tell us more about yourself." Henry broke me out of my thoughts.

"What would you like me to tell you?"

"How did you end up on the streets?" Henry asked me.

I took a deep breath and repeated what I told, Thomas. "My mom left my father when I was little because she grew up allowing to do whatever she wanted. Before she met him, she lived in some orphanage where girls would be involved in sexual activities for food and presents, at least that's what I've heard."

"Do you remember the name of the place?" Anne of Cleves asked me.

"I think it's called, The Dowager Duchess of...Norfolk?" I raised a brow, pretending to forget the name. In the books, it says that Katherine became friends with a few of the girls there, and one of her friends came to visit her, and later became a maid. Also, it said that Katherine knew a girl who happened to be the daughter of one of the older women in the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk...so that's where my whole story of my parents separating came from. My story isn't real, of course, I just have to hide my real identity. Besides, it isn't like some women will look like me from the place; it's just a lie.

"Ah, Dowager Duchess of Norfolk," Henry chuckled and leaned back as, Thomas, stared at me with some amusement visible in his beautiful eyes. However, Anne of Cleves, just stared at me with sympathy? Um, what's going on here? I know some of the girls did bad things, but are they looking down and shameful of me because of it?

Um, is that bad?" I raised a brow, feeling nervous, pretending I don't know a thing about the place.

"A lot of the girls there engage in many sexual activities, like you said. And a few of them become twenty four hour whores." Henry answered my question.

"Really? Wow, I've heard rumors, but I never knew they were this terrible. My father refused to tell us anything more than what I'll tell you."

"Please, continue." Anne changed the topic.

"My father wouldn't let her do what she wanted, so she left us and him to do whatever she wanted, because she was raised to do whatever she pleased. No one's seen her since. My father took care of my brother, sister and me, but when we got older, it got harder for my father to take care of the three of us, and we went our separate ways, and I haven't seen any of them since then, they're all probably gone now anyways. They probably left town, or the country."

"I'm so sorry. That's such a horrible thing for a child to go through." Anne apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It is what it is. Believe me your Majesty, a lot of kids go through the same thing."

"They do, but they see their parents until one dies. Only some are cowardly brave to abandon the ones they love and gave life too." Anne then smiled, "That won't happen here, I promise that you'll find everything that you need here in this castle." She nodded her head.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"Please, Anne will do just fine."

"But-"

"No buts." She smiled and I gave a smile back.

"So, Hazel, how do you like the castle so far? I know you haven't been here for even a day, but what do you like about it?" Henry asked.

"Oh, I like everything about it. It's so big, I've never seen a place so big or beautiful." It's true; my school isn't as big, or nice looking.

"What are your hobbies?" Thomas stepped into the conversation.

"I like to write, listen to music, dance, talk with my friends, and shop." I smiled sheepishly. I don't have a lot of interests, mostly because I'm very picky.

"Well, everyone here dances quite a lot, since there's always parties going on. Shopping? Don't worry about that. I hope Thomas told you about the dresses."

"Oh, yes, he most certainly did, Henry. Mary's maid will measure me."

"They hope to do it today. They also want to take you out to buy some soaps and perfume."

I smiled, "Well, what are they waiting for?" This caused the three of them to laugh and for me to smile, but then I frowned a little, thinking about, Emma. I just hope we find her, but someone must have seen here. The artist did a fantastic job drawing her, and he only had a description. She looks almost like the picture. Some things are off, but it's okay, because if someone compared the painting and, Emma, they'd see the resemblance.

"Tell us more about your friends." Henry changed the topic.

"Well, Maria is pretty aggressive, but she's super nice. Faye is quiet and serious, Carsen's nice and easy going, but Landon, is the joker, and he causes trouble sometimes, but it's nice having different types of friends. It makes everything more interesting."

"Oh, I surely agree with you on that." Henry chuckled. "Meet me outside at midday with your friends for the announcement about Faye."

"Alright, your Majesty-"

"Henry." He corrected.

"Alright, Henry." I smiled, and it was silent after that as we finished eating breakfast. I hope that we find Emma, because if we don't, then we're all in trouble. We need her as a friend, a classmate, and to help us figure out why we're back into the 16th century. I'm pretty sure we'll find her, I'm not being super doubtful because a lot of the people in England obeyed him, or at least it seemed that way, but then again, he does have a lot of traitors, so we need to be careful.

...

After breakfast, a few hours of getting used to the castle with my new friends, and learning what our jobs will be, it's time to go to town and make the announcement about, Faye. Gosh, I hope she's okay! The four of us are walking in the yard, behind the castle. It's very beautiful, with nice concrete to walk on, flowers, grass and bushes cut well and into squares or rectangles. There are some fountains where some of the birds are landing into, and there are guards at every corner.

"This is it," Victoria broke the silence, taking a deep breath. "We're making the announcement. Though, I hope we find, Emma."

"We all do." I said.

"We'll find her, Victoria." Andrew assured.

"Yeah, besides, the King has his ways of finding out things. He'll have those people tortured," Robert stated.

"And possible executed." I added.

"Why are we here anyways?" Robert whispered, changing the topic.

"I think it has to do with the affair that, Thomas and Katherine, had." I guessed.

"What makes you think that?" Andrew raised a brow.

"That's kind of the only thing that went on, besides, Katherine and Mary, arguing, which ended with Mary having two of her maids taken away from Katherine Howard herself. The King couldn't have anything, he was sick and it's because he wasn't healthy, and because of the ulcer he got in that jousting accident." I explained. Wow, I sounded smart.

"Um, okay." Robert replied, speechless.

"It makes sense." Victoria defended, and winked at me with a smile and I put an arm around her, since she's right next to me.

"And the four of you must be the young ones that Sir Culpeper has brought to the castle, and that his Majesty, the King allowed into his residence permanently." A man replied from behind us.

The four of us turned around to see a man about a little taller than, Henry, with medium brown hair and blue eyes, in the same attire as the other male workers in the castle. They're all wearing the high neck tops with the white, scalloped detailing at the collar. Wait a minute, he's Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk! Wow, a lot of these men are hot, but not as hot as, Thomas Culpeper. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.

"Yes, we are." Andrew answered, "Though, we do thank, his Majesty, and his friends for such concern."

The man smiled, "Why, of course. His Majesty has told me so much about you, even though he said you've only been here for less than a whole day."

Henry doesn't even know us that much, and I intend to keep it that way. If he finds out that we're from the future, he'll think of it as witchcraft and have us burnt at stake, then we'll never get back home and change history, and I have the feeling that we're supposed to change the affair, but why?

"What did his Majesty say?" Victoria raised a brow.

"That Mr. Culpeper found all of you, all but one." He meant Emma.

"I don't want to sound rude, but what is your name?" Robert asked. The man raised a brow at him as I sighed and the other two rolled their eyes.

"Don't listen to Landon, Sir. We know that you're the Duke of Suffolk." I answered, glaring at, Robert, who looked away in embarrassment. He needs to pay more attention in school. "And since you're above us," I gave a curtsy, and Victoria followed as Andrew and Robert, bowed their heads, "Hello, Sir."

He laughed, "Wow, you're all very kind and well mannered. Please, just call me, Charles. The four of you are already close with, his Majesty and Sir Culpeper. You're very high in the English court."

"Really?" I asked, interested. Wow, we're that popular.

"Oh yes, Madam. Watch, when you ride about and tell the people of your friend, they'll recognize your face and name. Many will also look up to you as well. Now come, we must leave."

We walked over to Their Majesties, Thomas Culpeper, and some guards and other high people in the Tudor castle. Henry told the four of us that we're riding into the carriages and that everyone else is going to ride on horses. My friends and I then crammed into two carriages. By order, as the King, Queen, Thomas Culpeper, Duke of Suffolk, and some other high workers in the castle rode on horses, surrounding us. Henry and Anne of Cleves, are in front of us, on two separate horses.

_'This is it.' _I thought to myself. _'We're going to find Emma, hopefully.'_

People started gathering around us, saying hello to the king, Queen, and the people that came for the ride with us. Henry smiled and waved at the crowd as we stopped by a wooden stage, right in the middle of town. What are the odds in that? We got out of the carriages as, the Majesties, and the horsemen and workers got off their horses. We walked onto the stage, and stood there, looking to see it being gathered with people quickly as two men that work for the king, placed Faye's painted portrait onto a stand, for everyone to see.

Henry looked out at the town of people ranging from high to low class, and then the peasants who are below the lower class citizens. They looked at my friends and me and whispered. Some were asking why the King wants to make an announcement, others questioned why four kids are standing with him, and the last of the people talking are wondering why there's a portrait of a girl on the podium, and the portrait happens to be, Faye. I sighed and turned to see, Thomas, standing next to the King and looking at me. He gave me a small smile and I gave one back, then turned back to the crowd and walked up next to his Majesty, the King.

Henry took a deep breath and began to speak. "My good, trustworthy citizens, these four are new workers at my castle, and this one in particular-" He held out his hand towards me and everyone turned to face me, "helps my favorite, most trustful worker, Thomas Culpeper." He put a hand out to, Thomas, who stared at the crowd as I heard some young women say that he's cute and that I'm lucky to be working with him. Well, they are right, I am. He-he.

Henry continued, "The problem they have is that their friend that goes by the name of, Faye Hollis, went missing yesterday and they are worried about her. As my workers, they deserve peace, harmony, and love from those they cherish." He looked at Thomas, who nodded. I turned to the Anne of Cleves, who remained silent, but smiled when she saw me looking at her. I smiled back and turned back at the crowd.

Thomas stood up a little more and finished for the king, "What his Majesty is saying is that these kids were of lower class, and redeemed themselves worthy by going through me. They stay in town, but never dared to walk far, and their friend Faye did. However, they said she never would, so we have the feeling that she's been taken away."

The huge crowd of people gasped and began talking over one another. Thomas whistled and everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "This is a painting, drawn of her, by the help of her friends giving a description to us. Those of you that have heard her name, have seen her, or know of her whereabouts, you must come forward, if you do, you shall receive an award. However, if you fail to do your duty and listen to your faithful, loyal king, severe punishment will be your consequence."

"Yes, your Majesty." Was repeated over and over again. After that, Henry got off the wooden stage with the rest of us following him and we returned to the castle, hoping that we see Emma soon.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Two teenage boys, one with light brown hair and the other with dirty blonde hair, ran through the huge crowd of people and into their town, fifteen minutes away. Yesterday, their mother found a girl around their age, named Faye, with a disease, and they've been taking care of her.

Not just that, five minutes ago, they saw the friends that Faye was talking about and listened to the king's announcement, warning that if anyone knows of the girls whereabouts and doesn't give in information, they'll be punished. Everyone knows that when the kings punishes people, he brings them to his dungeons and tortures them to the point where they just lie and would rather die just to get the torture brought upon them over and done with. They've seen executions, and they're never pleasing to see, so they aren't taking the chance. Besides, the King can hire the best doctors in town with the money he has, so he'll be able to save Faye.

They ran down a road and dodged carriages and other people. The two boys turned the corner and ran down the small hill and through the forest that led to their neighborhood. They reached their home and ran inside, slamming the door behind them as they panted for a few breaths.

"I don't think we've ever ran so fast in our entire lives." The brunette exaggerated, panting as he rested his hands on his knees.

"I agree with you on that one, but we have more important things to worry about." The blonde stated, referring to, Faye.

All of a sudden, their mother came out of nowhere with her hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. "Birney, Chandler, why did you slam that door? How many times have your father and I told you not to slam it?" She began to yell.

"Sorry, mom," Birney, the blonde replied. "It's just that we needed to come home right away to tell you something."

"What would that be?" As she asked this, her husband entered the living room and asked, "Why did the door slam? We've told you two not to slam it! Proper gentlemen don't slam things!"

"We're sorry, father." Chandler, the brunette took over. "We just have something very important to tell you."

"Sit down." Their father Harold, ordered, taking a seat at the head dining room table. His wife Beth and two sons followed after him. Beth sat at the other head of the table as, Chandler, sat on one side of his parents, and Birney, sat on the other.

"What is it, then?" Beth asked

Chandler took a breath, losing the pain in his chest from running. "Their Majesties made an important announcement in the middle of town."

"Really?" Their father asked

"Yes, but it wasn't just important, it was about Faye!" Birney replied. "Her friends are somehow worshipped by the highest of nobles." Meaning the Tudor family.

"What did the King say?" Harold asked.

"Somehow, they have a picture of Faye, but it's a bit off with some of her facial features, but you can tell that it's her. The king said that her friends are new workers of the castle, and they were brought to the castle by, his Majesty's favorite, but Faye, wasn't because she went too far out of town and disappeared, worrying her friends." Chandler explained.

"That explains a lot. She said that she got lost." Beth confirmed, remembering what the girl said to her yesterday.

"What else was said?" Harold questioned.

"His Majesty said that if anyone has seen her or knows of her whereabouts, they must turn her in to the castle. If they do, they'll receive an award, but if they fail to do their duty and listen to their king, there will be severe consequences." Birney finished with a gulp.

"Oh dear!" Beth cried out, startling the three by her. "We have to give her to his Majesty. She needs to be taken care of. He's the one for it since he's said to have the best Doctors right in the castle. He also tortures those that do him wrong. She can't afford to die, and we can't afford to be executed!"

"There must be a reason why his Majesty has chosen those kids to work for him. It doesn't make any sense. Many kids are hungry, looking for employment, and get kidnapped." Harold began to think. _'It must have something to do with the fact that Faye looks familiar, but I forget who the person is. Maybe that's why Henry wants her. After an artist painted the description of Faye, given by her friends, he must have seen that she looks familiar.'_

"Look, whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter. It's his business, not ours. Faye needs to be seen by a doctor, and, his Majesty has doctors in his castle, where they'll have easy reach of the girl. If we don't give her away, we'll face his wrath, and you do know how many people he's gotten rid of for no apparent reason. People just love seeing random villagers getting their heads chopped off, or so called 'witches' being burnt alive. It's entertainment, and I'm not an entertainer."

Harold nodded, agreeing with his wife. If they don't do something quick, Faye may die and then the King will really have their heads. "Let's go and fetch her. We have to bring her to the castle."

The family of four walked upstairs and into the guest room to see, Faye, asleep in the bed. However, she looks sicker than she did yesterday.

"This is bad, she looks sicker than she did before." Chandler pointed out the obvious.

They walked up to her and Beth shook her, waking the girl up, but her eyes are open, barley. "Faye, your friends and the King made an announcement for people to search for you. You'll go to the castle and stay there in warmth, people that love and care for you will swarm around you, and you'll be taken care of by some of the best doctors in the country."

Faye grinned, _'Wow, they really do care about me.' _"What are we waiting for?" They smiled as Harold picked her up and they walked out of the house to town.

"Hey mom, dad, before we drop her off, shouldn't we go to the church and say a prayer for her, like every person does?" Birney asked.

"Great idea, yes, we shall pray upon her so that God and the Majesties of this world will watch and save her soul." Harold smiled, forgetting that people pray for the sick at the church. _'This is great! We'll pray for her, and then the king himself will have her, along with her friends. They'll live a great life. Even if, God doesn't spare her soul, it'll be worth a shot in saving her, because she's only a young adult, and has her life ahead of her. She needs to live it and be surrounded by those that love and care for her. God, please, save her soul.'_ Harold said in his head.

The small family walked along the road and got unfortunately, the four of them are in for a huge surprise at the church, because the King has enemies all around, the thing is, no one knows where all of them are.

...

**JENNA'S POV**

I am in my bedroom with Victoria since Thomas instructed that the two of us stay in my room and he'd inform the girls that we're ready for measurements. Why we're in my room, I have no idea. I think it's because Victoria had to stay in a guest room since Mary Tudor was out the day we came to the castle. She's going to work for the oldest child of, Henry VIII, since he said that he reminds her of his eldest daughter. I'm guessing that, Mary, wasn't that polite.

"When do you think the girls are going to be here?" Victoria asked me.

I looked at her and shrugged, "Beats me, but I just hope Emma's okay."

"I know, we all do. It's just that, what if we don't change history?"

"I don't think we're supposed to change the affair, Victoria."

"What do you mean?" She raised a brow.

I sighed and sat on the bed, "It's just that the affair's going to happen anyways, because Lady Rochford wanted, Thomas and Katherine, to be in 'love', but I think it's because she hated her. Come on, in the shows they made, she was always portrayed that way."

"Do you think it has something to do with, Lady Rochford?"

"I think so."

"What about Mary? She hated Katherine also, and said to her that she's only married to her father for pleasure."

"I really doubt that Mary had anything to do with it. Katherine was a whore since the day she was born. She had many lovers, it just look years for people to realize it." I stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Victoria nodded her head, agreeing with me.

That's when the door opened to reveal five girls, a couple of years older than us, and two of them that look older, probably in their twenties. I turned and recognized, Lady Rochford, who's smiling at the two of us and I smiled back. Well, she may have hated and sabotaged, Katherine, but that doesn't mean that she'll hate me. Why did Lady Rochford hate Katherine anyways?

"Hello, Thomas, sent us. We're here to measure you." Lady Rochford broke the silence.

"Yes, we know." Victoria looked at her with distrust.

That's when another girl that looks a little older than us walked in, "Sorry I'm late." She apologized, and the other girls gasped and quickly curtsied as, Victoria and I, gasped in shock to see, Princess Mary Tudor!

"Lady Mary," They all said.

Holy crap! I know Thomas said to me earlier that some of her maids would measure me, but I didn't think she'd come along. She looks a lot like her portrait, but she looks about two years younger in real life. Her pale skin, brown hair and light blue eyes is more beautiful to see in real life. She looks a lot like her father, but has some of her mother in her. Victoria and I looked at each other. My shock wore off and I saw Mary and all of her maids staring at us.

"Princess Mary, your Highness!" I gave a curtsy right away and my friends followed. I know she won't know who we are, this is only a memory, a flashback.

I looked up to see her smile warmly at me, "Hello, Jenna is it, Madam?"

"Yes, it most certainly is." I replied, smiling back. She's very nice, and polite, just like her mother was said to be.

"My father has said so many nice things about you. It's such an honor to meet you."

"Oh, no, your Highness, it's such a huge honor to meet you!"

She smiled, "We'll catch up later, we have other things to do." Then she turned to my friend, "And as for you, Lady Maria, your home has been made. You're chamber is next to mine, just like my other maids, and if you become my best one, you'll move into the one that is connected to my room."

Victoria bowed, "Well, I am ready to serve you, but I must warn you, I'm a terrible person to share a room with."

Lady Mary laughed, "Well then, I'll just to be extra careful with you then. Now, let's measure you up."

Two of her maids came up with weird looking measuring tapes. The measuring tapes must have looked like this back then. It's cardboard with a lot of marks on them. Some blonde went up to, Victoria as, Lady Rochford, came up to me. The other ladies were talking and pulling out fabric and color samples. Wow, I feel like I'm in one of those stores where someone want to buy carpets and they get to pick what color they want, then it gets installed into their floors.

"Alright, you're bust is a 34." Lady Rochford said to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. Wow, I wasn't paying attention to her at all.

"Her waist is a 26." Some girl behind me informed. I turned to see a red head. She probably came up behind me when I wasn't paying attention.

Lady Rochford then went to my hips, and I started to blush in embarrassment. Here it comes. "39! Wow!" Here it is. She saw the look on my face and said, "Be honored. Not only do you have a great shape, but you can conceive children, a son to be more exact." I blushed even more as they walked away and the two girls sitting came up to me with the fabric and color samples in their hands.

"What colors do you like?" The dark brunette with blue eyes asked me, holding up colors. She's really pretty.

"I like black, navy, dark purple, lilac, red, dark gray, light blue-"

"Well, you like simple things to wear. Don't worry, you'll have designs on your clothing, so it won't be as plain." She smiled, interrupting me.

"I also like burgundy, light yellow, and Bordeaux." I said red before, it all started when I came back in time and somehow found myself in the red dress that I am wearing. I never thought red would look good on me. I know it compliments lighter skin tones, but it also compliments my hair, which I like.

"Oh, Bordeaux is such a nice color! It'll compliment you, Lady Hazel." The light brunette added, then she said, "You have nice eyes." She's just as pretty as the other girl.

I smiled, "Thank you, you too. What are your names?"

"Liliana." The dark haired brunette answered.

"Rosalie, but you can call me, Rose." The light haired brunette smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you. How did you meet, Mary?"

"Our families are good friends with, his Majesty. We needed jobs, so he let us be Lady's in waiting for, Princess Mary." Liliana explained.

"Wow, does he talk to you too?"

"Yes, sometimes, when he has the chance." Rose replied. "Now, back onto topic, what type of fabrics do you like?" She held up some fabrics.

I started to feel the different choices of fabric, until one hit me. I love this fabric! "Is this cashmere?"

"It is! Why, isn't it lovely?" Rose squealed.

"I love cashmere!"

"What other fabrics do you like?"

"Cotton with polyester mixed together, and I guess some nylon."

They nodded, and then turned to, Victoria and she picked out some colors and fabrics. The colors she picked are black, light blue, navy, light pink, gray, light purple, dark purple, brown, and peach. She picked the same fabrics that I did, but she added wool, which I find itchy. Apparently, her measurements are 35-25-35, an hourglass. Wow, she has the ideal body, especially for this time period.

"Thank you, Ladies. It'll take a couple of weeks for your dresses to come in, but until then, you'll wear the same dresses and colors as my maids." Mary said to us, once everything was done.

"Alright, thanks!" I smiled and Victoria added, "As long as the colors aren't super bright, orange, yellow or green, then I'll wear them."

Mary chuckled, "I like you."

Victoria smiled, "Thanks, but sometimes I feel that others get tired of my attitude."

"Nonsense, a lot of women today just follow what men tell them to do. They act like they're the only ones that can be dominant, but we have to prove them wrong, don't we?" Lady Rochford asked.

"Oh don't worry, Lady Rochford, I'll certainly prove them wrong." Victoria smirked. We waved goodbye to each other and they left.

"Now what, Jenna?"

"I'm going to read some of Mary's diary. I want to get a little more detail of some more events for the next few weeks, so I can tell the boys and you what's going to happen."

"Well, I'll leave you too it. Later, Jenna, remember, just don't let, Culpeper, find it."

"He won't. He's very respectful, but I'd doubt that he'd go through my things."

Victoria nodded, "Alright, just be careful. If they find out, they'll think we're witches."

"And we'll be burnt at stake. Yes, I know. See you later."

She waved goodbye, and closed the door as she left. I took off my shoes, took Mary's diary out of the canvas bag that was found with it, hopped onto my new bed, and started to read the pages that I need for the next few weeks.

...

_**CHURCH OF ENGLAND**_

_**MARCH 20, 1540**_

**NORMAL POV**

Emma opened her eyes tiredly as she heard the family that goes by the last name of, Smith, take her into a church to pray for her. She doesn't know why, but she has the feeling that they shouldn't drop her off here, but she shrugged it off, thinking that she's just overthinking. "Hello, welcome to- oh my, what has happened to this young lady?" One of the church workers asked. He's one of the preachers

"I found her walking around. She's sick, but we don't know what she has." Beth answered.

"What's her name?"

"Faye Hollis." Harold replied.

"His Majesty made an announcement about her! Apparently, her friends are new workers in his castle, and he said that if anyone knows of her whereabouts, they should come and drop her off, and they'll get an award. If they don't, they'll be punished, but we just want to pray for her first, so that, God, is at her side." Birney explained.

"Really? Is, his Majesty that grateful to have random kids in his castle?" The man has interest in his eyes, and Emma noticed it.

_'Oh no, he's up to something. I don't want to be here.' _She thought.

"Apparently, one of them became friends with, his Majesty's, favorite worker, and the man helped her find the others, but Faye. They're worried about her state and want her back."

"How come I've never seen you around, Faye?"

"My friends and I are poor. We've never actually prayed in the church, but we do have beliefs." She isn't religious, and she doesn't know if her friends are, but everyone in England during this time was Catholic, and some were so religious, God was everything to them. There are people like that in her time period. Since everyone during this Era was religious, she has to pretend she is too.

"Well, as you know, everyone here is close with his Majesty. We'll say a prayer for her, then give her to his Majesty."

"You'd do that? What about us?"

"Oh, you have done more than enough by taking care of her and bringing her here so God can be by her side. You're very good people, and God will serve you well."

"Thank you, Sir." Harold turned to Emma and she caught his eye, "Be good, Emma. Don't worry, they'll say a prayer, and then take you to the castle." He smiled.

"I'd rather you take me there instead. His Majesty can say a prayer." She replied. _'Something doesn't feel right about that man, I just don't know what.'_

"These men will bring you there after a quick prayer. People always pray before a doctor, just to be safe." He handed, Emma, over to the man who held onto her as the Smith family wished her good luck, the church worker a thank you, and left. She didn't get a chance to thank them.

"Come on, Faye, let's get you into a room." He said to the girl and walked deeper into the church. "When people that come here are sick, we give them a bed to stay in. We have a huge room with beds so that they can rest as we pray for them.

"What about a Doctor?" She asked, with suspicion.

"We let them go after a few hours of prayer. Don't worry, you'll be just fine." The way he said it sent shivers down her spine. She doubts she'll be alright. In fact, she thinks she'll be in more trouble then she should be in. The man opened a door and walked down the stairs as Emma felt her heart pound out of her chest, knowing that she's in huge trouble then she was in.

...

_**CHURCH OF ENGLAND**_

_**MARCH 21, 1540**_

**NORMAL POV**

It's been two days since Emma aka, Faye Hollis, has gone missing. Her friends are getting more worried every second, while Henry's men have been out looking for her. Even the people have been looking around for her, but no one has found a single thing. The Smith family is a little worried, but think that the people a church are still saying prayers, but they are wrong.

Emma is laying down on one of the beds, feeling worse than she did the day before. Her chest and head hurt, she has a horrible cough, she feels tired all the time, and she's coughed up blood a few times. The question to if she has consumption is still unanswered. Adam Curwen, one of the preachers at the Church, has been suspicious about, Paul, who has brought her to the church yesterday. He went to go and find Paul. The funny thing is, no one knows his last name, he always kept it a secret, and no one knew why and no one questioned it.

Adam turned and saw, Paul come into the church. He walked over to him, "Paul, I need to talk to you, privately."

"Alright then." The two of them walked downstairs and stopped in the hallway, making sure that no one is around to listen to their conversation. "What do you want to talk to me about, preacher Adam?" Paul questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I pulled you to chat in private of the residence of, Miss. Hollis." Adam crossed his arms.

He knows that, Paul, is up to something. He just doesn't know what. They've kept, Emma, overnight and they don't keep most people over a day, only if they happen to be very sick. Emma is, but Paul has been acting strange since she's came, and everyone working in the church has questioned it, especially after he's said that she can't go to the castle yet, even after, Henry, made the announcement.

"Yes, the girl is the one that, his Majesty, made an announcement about." Paul informed. "What about her?"

"We have to take her to the castle. There'll be such consequences, and she doesn't deserve to die. She needs care, and we can't give it to her."

"We can cure her."

"Are you nuts?" Adam shouted, "She needs a doctor, and if she doesn't get one, she'll certainly reach death. Why are you taking such a risk?"

"God can help, just as much as Doctors! We have had the sick here plenty of times in the hands of, God, and they've been saved. Faye may be one of the lucky ones. Besides, his Majesty, executes everyone one that gets him mad. What if she, indeed, annoys him about something?"

"What would she intend to annoy him with, Paul?" Adam questioned.

"Maybe her silence. Maybe it'll drive him mad! You see what he does to people, everyone does."

"And he'll do it to us if we don't give her to him! He'll take our very heads, or even send us to the gallows! You're taking an utterly, useless, risk."

"We can stop it by keeping her here!"

"It won't do her good! A prayer may help; it may not! God can't save everyone, but Doctors have medicine and they know how to get rid of a disease, God, doesn't!" Adam believes in, God, but the man isn't perfect. He can't save everyone, and he didn't invent medicines and cures, Doctors did.

"But Doctors can't save everyone either. It's a fair match." Paul crossed his arms.

"Do you not like, his Majesty?"

"I have nothing against his Grace." Paul lied.

"Don't you lie to me! Why are you doing such things against, his Majesty? Why won't you let, Faye, go to the castle after his orders? Why do you dare to go against the King?"

"Do you want to know why? He can't help people! He hurts them! Just like my cousin, Anne Boleyn! She loved him, and he had her beheaded!"

Adam widened his eyes, "You're related to the Boleyn's?" That's why he always kept his last name a secret. People would call his cousin a whore and a women that committed treason and incest, when she did no such thing. She loved the king, his Majesty, but people wanted her dead, and the accomplished it. Because of them and, Henry's, stupidity, she was convicted and got beheaded innocent.

"Yes, I am."

"You have a right to be mad, but you shan't blame it on a young, innocent girl that hasn't done a thing to you! That's kidnapping!"

"Relax, I'm not going to kill her. I want, his Majesty, to pay for what he did by giving me money. When he does so, he'll get the girl, even if it's too late."

"So you're keeping her for that reason only? You want to keep her for ransom?"

"That's one reason, but it's also because God is better than that piece of crap! His grace will get what he deserves, sooner or later. And I hope it's one of his wives that does so. If he doesn't pay for what he did, he'll have the girl handed to him, whether she lives or dies. Her life depends on him." Paul spat coldly.

Adam gasped. Paul has gone mad, and the fact that he'll have a sick, innocent girl die because he wants revenge on the king is absurd. Paul doesn't exactly care if the girl dies, as long as he gets his revenge. He's waited for it, and now he's got it. Adam won't go to the King today because if he leaves now, he'll raise suspicion from, Paul. He'll go tomorrow, because if he doesn't, Emma will be close to death, and they'll pay the price for it with their heads.

What the two of them don't know is that Emma was standing near the doorway and overheard them talking. She gasped and widened her eyes, and struggled to make her way to the bed. As she got herself onto the bed, she fell onto it and huddled into a little ball. _'I can't believe it! Paul is a cousin of Anne Boleyn! He'll watch me die if he has too, until he gets his revenge. I knew something was fishy about him, now I know what it is. Worst of all, the Smith's, my friends, and the King won't be here to help me.'_

...

_**MARCH 22, 1540**_

It's the next day and instead of going to the church, Adam went to the castle. He doesn't know the condition that Emma is in right now, but she has gotten a little worse, and if she doesn't get help, she'll die. Paul may be an enemy of the King, but Adam isn't. Henry runs the church! He'd hate to hear that an enemy of his has pretended to like and be on his side, then betray him.

He walked up to the gates where two guards are standing. "Can we help you, Sir?" The blonde asked, seeing that the man looks rather familiar.

Adam bowed, "Yes, my name is, Adam Curwen, I am one of the preachers at the church."

The two guards looked at each other and bowed, "Hello, preacher Adam, how may we help you?" The dark haired guard asked, recognizing the preacher.

Adam looked left and then right. He turned back to the guards and leaned in, "It's about the young lady that has been the talk of England for two days. She goes by the name of, Faye Hollis."

The two guards didn't hesitate, they let him pass and he walked into the castle. Adam's been in the castle before, so he knows where to go to inform his Majesty that Emma is at the church. He walked around the castle until he reached a familiar hallway and door. There's a servant waiting outside that stopped him.

"Preacher Adam," The man smiled, "What brings you here?"

"I need to inform his Majesty of an important matter."

The servant nodded and opened the door, revealing, Henry and Anne of Cleves, on their throne chairs. Thomas Culpeper and Duke of Suffolk are with them, but turned around to see the servant and Adam outside.

"Adam Curwen, your Majesty." The servant bowed and disappeared after closing the doors.

Henry got up and hugged, the preacher. "Adam, what brings you here?"

"Your Majesty, I have news of the young lady Faye Hollis."

Henry, his wife and two best friends stared at Adam in shock. How the girl ended up in the church, who knows? But she's with Adam, so she must be safe, right? Not a chance. "You found her?" Henry asked, shock wearing off.

"No, a woman of middle class did. She brought her to the church with her husband and two kids. Paul took her."

Henry feels as if something's wrong. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Your Grace, she's ill. We don't know if she has consumption or pneumonia."

"Thomas, Charles, let's go. We're going to go and get her." Henry demanded and went to pass, Adam, with his two best friends, but the preacher stopped them. "Adam, you have to move out of the way!" The King began to raise his voice.

"You can't go, your Majesty."

"Why?"

"Because, Paul hates you!" Adam cried out, having Anne of Cleves, Thomas, and Charles gasp.

"Paul hates; his Majesty?" Thomas widened his eyes. "Why would he work at the church if he has such hatred?"

"He's obviously an enemy of him, and us. We can't trust him. Then that means that he's done something with Faye!" Charles's eyes widened also.

"It's probably revenge." Thomas narrowed his eyes, then smirked, "Don't worry, Henry will punish him. Actions come with a price, it's only a matter of time before he realizes his."

Charles smirked back and patted, Thomas, on the shoulder, "Well said."

Henry's mouth hung open and his eyes filled with shock and sadness, "What?" Charles and Thomas looked at each other, silently.

Adam nodded, "He has a grudge against you because he's a cousin of the Boleyn family! Anne's father must have had siblings who married, because, Paul, is a Boleyn! He hates how you had his cousin beheaded."

"Anne Boleyn was a worthless whore!" Henry shouted. Anne of Cleves covered her mouth with her left hand as, Thomas and Charles, turned away.

"He doesn't think so."

"How would he know? And to think, you think that you know a person, but in reality, you really don't know them. There are traitors everywhere!" Henry spat, despising, Paul, already.

"I agree, your Majesty. However, he believes that she's innocent. Not just that, he thinks that if you get mad at Faye, you'll have her killed. He also believes that, God, can save her and not you. He thinks you're a piece of crap, and he's using, Faye, to have revenge! He wants money from you, that's it. But if it means to have the innocent girl die because of his hatred toward you, then he'll have her die. He said that her life depends on you. Be careful, your Majesty, he's waited for his revenge, and now he's getting it, by using a girl that you want, because he knows you'll stop at nothing to get her and keep her safety."

Henry's face got red with anger. How could Paul do this? "It's not my fault that his cousin was a whore who committed treason and incest! Since, Paul, will harm the girl for no reason, my warning will go out to him. He will be severely punished, by the hands of my torturers! Better yet, I'll have him executed right here in front of me if I have too! He won't get away with his crimes against me or my people!" He shouted, some spit flying out of his mouth. He turned to, Thomas. "Thomas, please, go and get her."

"Yes, your Majesty." Thomas bowed his head.

"I'll go with him." Duke of Suffolk volunteered.

"Me too." Adam added, "I want to help. Faye needs medicine, not religion. God can't save everyone. He didn't make medicine, Doctors did."

"He's such a fool." Charles scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"He's useless to us anyways." Thomas stated. "Like I said, he'll get what he deserves very soon."

Henry smiled, "Yes, please go. I'll need all the help I can get. While you're at it, have some of the guards from outside go with you." He turned to, Thomas. "Thomas, take, Faye, and bring her to this very room. I'll have her friends come and they'll wait with me." He then turned back to, Duke of Suffolk, "Duke of Suffolk, help the guards arrest that traitor! Bring him to the dungeons and have him tortured, but not before bringing him here first. I'm going to face him myself."

The two bowed, "Yes, your Majesty." They both said at the same time and they ran out of the room with, Adam, right behind them.

The three ran outside and went up to some of the guards and ordered them.

"Faye has been found! We must go to the church!" The three of them said to some of the guards. Six of the guards ran to their side, grabbing two carriages, one for, Paul, and the other for, Emma. They then jumped onto horses and sped off to the church as fast as they could, ignoring the random girls giving curtsies and the men bowing. They didn't care about the people. Right now, they cared about, Faye. They'll murder Paul with their own hands if they have too, as long as the girl is safe, that's all that matters to them.

They reached the church and hopped off their horses as the people near the church stopped walking and paid attention to what's going on. Thomas ran in first, with Adam, right behind him and they didn't pay attention to the session that was going on with, Paul. Duke was helping the guards get their weapons ready, if needed. He knows Emma will be fine since Thomas is getting her.

"Go down the staircase and turn a right. It's the door at the end." Adam informed.

Thomas nodded, "Thank you."

Adam smiled, "I am a friend of, his Majesty, and I will continue to show my loyalty. I will also save those that need it."

Thomas smiled and ran into one of the rooms and saw, Emma, laying on one of the beds. He portrait looks similar, but she looks younger in real life. He ran over to the bed and crouched down to face her. "Faye Hollis, I'm Thomas Culpeper, a good friend with, Hazel and the others."

Her eyes shot open tiredly, but she didn't say anything. For one, she's too shy, and she knows that he's here to save her. How they found her, she has no idea, she's just happy to get out of the church.

Thomas smiled and ran a hand through her hair, gently, seeing her discomfort. "Don't worry, you're safe now. If anything happens to you, Paul will suffer. We have been notified by, Preacher Adam, of, Paul's, real identity, and his revenge strategy. Don't worry, he'll be severely punished for his plan to crime." Then, he picked her up and held her, "You're safe, he can't hurt you." He then ran up the stairs as everyone turned to him, even, Paul, who gasped and then glared at him. Thomas glared at him right back.

At that time, Duke and the guards, ran inside with the people in the church staring at them and wondering what all the commotion is about. A few minutes ago, Preacher Paul began to say a prayer, now he stood there in absolute shock, knowing that Adam went to the castle and told, Henry VIII about him. Two of the men held out guns, causing everyone to scream. Some people got up and moved, others ducked their heads, and the rest stayed in their seat, not able to move.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there is a problem here at the Church of England. Please, exit." Duke of Suffolk demanded. Everyone scurried to their feet and ran out of the church. He then turned to, Paul, and pointed a finger at him, "Preacher Paul, or should I say, Paul Boleyn, you're under arrest!"

Everyone outside gasped at his name. Paul, a Boleyn! All of them realized that he joined the church for revenge and began hating him, but the question they have is, what did he do? No one outside said anything, surprisingly, they kept quiet, waiting to see what a Boleyn is doing working for the King, and why's he's under arrest.

"Under arrest? For what, saving that girl?" He spat.

"You weren't going to save, Faye Hollis! You were going to use her to get money from, his Majesty, for having your whore of a cousin beheaded!"

Everyone gasped. Not only is she the girl that went missing a few days ago, this man would have, Emma aka Faye, an innocent, sick, girl, killed just to get what he wanted. He's a cold-blooded murderer.

"She wasn't a whore! She loved that piece of crap you call a King! And even if you imprison me, I'll still have my revenge!" Paul's comment caused, Emma, to shiver. Thomas noticed and began to rub her back.

Duke grabbed him by the collar, "If that girl dies, I'll murder you myself! Am I clear?"

"You're threats don't scare me."

"Maybe the torture in the King's jail will." He spat.

Paul's eyes widened as two guards grabbed him. Him tortured? Never. The King won't torture him. He'll tell his devious plan, but His Majesty won't have him tortured will he? "He won't have me tortured! I'll say the truth!"

"Want to bet on it?" Duke of Suffolk glared.

"Charles, let this flea bag go." Thomas said and, Charles, turned his attention to him. "He'll get what he deserves. He should be ashamed of his thoughts and actions. He'd hate for it to happen to a loved one, but he did it to someone else. He would have had her murdered in cold blood. And if anyone happens to, Faye, I'll make sure, his Majesty, knows. Henry will deal with the prisoner himself. Guards, take him away."

The two holding onto Paul nodded and dragged him out as Thomas pushed past the crowd of people throwing out questions. He walked over to the horses to see Paul being put into one of the carriages with one of the guards, and the horse left with one guard on the horse.

Charles looked at Thomas holding onto the strap of this horse, "Thomas, I'll take your horse back. Make sure Faye's okay." And then he went off, leaving Thomas there.

Thomas listened to Charles, and carried Emma and went into one of the carriages with her on his lap. He closed the door and the guard on the horse hit it and it began to move. He sighed, took a deep breath, and looked down at Emma, who is looking up at him with tiredness visible in her eyes. She does look sick, and the only ones that can save her are the people at the castle.

"Don't worry Faye, you're safe now. Paul will get punished, and if his Majesty wishes it, he'll be beheaded." He stroked her forehead as she fell into a soundless sleep in his lap.

* * *

***I know those of you reading this will be a little confused about Jenna telling her fake story. I know Katherine only had one friend shown in the T.V. series and she became a maid. I purposely made that whole thing up because it goes with the plot of my story. If you don't understand why, then you'll have to keep reading, or look at the story summary. The summary gives it away, a little bit. By the way, do any of you like the twist I did with the church? I know that Anne Boleyn didn't have a cousin named Paul, I just wanted Emma to be in a little trouble, so I decided to make a twist with that. Let me know what you think about the chapter, or my story. I hope you liked it!***


	7. Reunited As One

**CHAPTER ****7: REUNITED AS ONE**

_**ENGLAND: TUDOR'S CASTLE**_

_** MARCH 20, 1540**_

_**TIME: 3:30**_

**JENNA'S POV**

I am in my room, reading more of Mary's diary, and there's something very fishy about the page that I'm reading.

_MARCH 20, 1540_

_It has been confirmed of the young girl missing from the new workers brought to the castle. She has medium brown hair and dark green eyes that shine out in the sunlight, she's very discreet, but I always watch out for the quiet ones. They're the most deceiving, and Emma, the poor girl was thought to have Consumption, which is highly contagious, but is lucky enough to only have Pneumonia. Her friends ran to her with worry and curiosity, and she laid in Mr. Culpeper's arms with an unusually pale face that had a tint of green, and looked almost lifeless._

_It all began when a woman of middle class found her, and took her in. My father made an announcement about her and said that if anyone knows of her whereabouts or has seen her, should report it or else they'd be punished rather than rewarded. Her friends did a good job with describing her, and an artist drew her, to the best of this ability, but she looks younger in person._

_A man named, Paul Boleyn, is a cousin of the whore Queen Anne, the second wife of my father who failed to conceive him a son, and she then beseeched him. He didn't dare to go back to her, thankfully. I hate her with a passion! It was easier than I thought it would be. Paul pretended to be someone he isn't, giving his first name, but never his last. He worked at the church, and took the poor girl, wanting my father to give him money, for retaliation, and the dear girl's life was before my fathers. If he gave the Boleyn the money, all would be well, but if he failed to give it in time, the girl would surely have died._

_The girl named Emma wanted to see her friends, and his Majesty allowed them in her chamber, alone, but I think that there's more to them then everyone thinks. For starters, Emma looks like a lady my father knew, Victoria looks a little alike to the French king, Robert looks related to a girl I befriended when I was illegitimate, and a bastard, while my father, his Majesty, the King, married, Anne Boleyn. The girls name was Rebecca, a unusual name that took me a while to pronounce since it's so unusual, but I eventually knew how to pronounce it, and the best part is, she's a few years older than me, and wrote to me about fifteen years ago of having a son, but she died, and no doctor could figure out what killed her. It broke me, and had me become teary eyed, but I still think of her._

_However, Andrew and Jenna don't look like anyone that I know, but all together, they're great kids, with different personalities. Jenna and Andrew are very assertive and in the borderline of introverted and extroverted, they aren't loud, or quiet. Emma, is shy, like I said, Robert is a trouble maker and jokes all the time, and Victoria is highly aggressive, and my father has said to me that she'd be good friend with me, whatever that means._

_They're great kids, and I surely do hope that Emma gets better, because that Boleyn is going to be tortured a while. My father said for all the days counted that the young girl is sick, Paul shall be tortured, and executed. If it takes months, then Paul will have a lot of pain to endure, because he messed with the wrong man, and certainly the wrong king._

I closed the book after reading it three times and thought for a moment.

First, it says all of our names in the book! How is that possible? Our names weren't popular or even known about during this time period. Second, there is no record of, Anne Boleyn's cousins, except, Thomas Culpeper and Katherine Howard. Third, she wrote about, Emma, and maybe this is what happened to her, and it says the date that she's found, and that date happens to be today. This Paul guy took her. It even talks about the announcement that Henry made and it says, Emma's description, but not the rest of ours, and it shows our personalities.

This is too real, and these five people sound just like my friends, and myself. This is scary, and I have the feeling that it's either five kids have the same name as us, or those five kids are us! Is that why Mary brought us back? Do we have something to do with the Tudors? No, that's ridiculous! She probably wanted us back in time because we have the same names, personalities, and possibly the same characteristics. But why did she tell us to change our names if our first names are in the book?

I heard footsteps and closed the diary, hiding it under my pillow, quick enough that the person coming in won't see it. I turn around and see Mary and the Lady Rochford standing at the door. "Lady Hazel." The two curtsied.

"Lady Rochford." I curtsied to her and then turned to, Mary, "Your Highness." I curtsied again and the two of them smiled at me. "How may I begin helping the two of you?"

Mary smiled, but then replied with, "Actually, you can see, their Majesty's. My father and Queen Anne want to have your friends and your presence."

I raised a brow, wondering what the two of them want to see us for, but I didn't ask, because it seemed like they didn't know either. I got up and followed them to the King and Queen's room, seeing that my friends are already there, standing up near, their Majesties, who are sitting down at their thrones, and a man that looks like he works at the church is here too. That's weird, why would a priest be here?

"Why are we here?" Victoria asked

"You'll see in a minute." Henry answered, not paying any attention to her.

Something is going on, and I'm getting a little nervous, what if we did something? No, they probably just want to give us something, but what? That's when one of, Henry's, servants came in and bowed his head down, "Mr. Thomas Culpeper and Duke of Suffolk, your majesties." He opened the door some more and moved away. I gasped, seeing the two of them come in and Thomas is holding Emma bridal style in his arms!

"FAYE!" The four of us screeched and we run over to, Thomas and her. Something isn't right, she's unusually pale, and has dark circles under her eyes, and she's asleep.

"Oh my lord! She looks awful!" I heard Lady Rochford say to Mary.

"You found her! But how?" Andrew asked

"I care to explain," Henry stood up and we looked at him. "You see, a preacher at my church goes by the name, Paul, but never revealed his last name, and it's because he's a stupid, Boleyn!"

"Anne Boleyn's cousin?" Robert raised a brow

"That wasn't in the textbooks." Andrew whispered to me

"This is probably one of the things that wasn't found by historians." Then it clicked to me. This is the story that, Mary, wrote about in her diary. It's really happening!

"Indeed, young man." Henry nodded his head, "A family that goes by the name of the Smith's brought her to him, and he took her to get money from me as revenge of killing that whore of a cousin! Then, he put her life on the line by saying that if I don't give him the money in time, she'd die."

We all gasped as two guard drag in a man with dark hair in a priest outfit. Everyone glared at him. I turn to look at the King and Queen. Anne is looking at Paul in pure terror as Henry is looking at Emma with a curious face. It's one of those faces someone makes when they see someone that they recognize. Wait a minute, does Henry know about Emma? Our names are in the diary, but it never said anything about Henry looking at her with curiosity. Then again, Mary wrote it, so she wouldn't know what her father was thinking, unless he told her.

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for, Adam!" Paul sneered, but Adam shrugged, not caring one bit.

"You f-"

I punched, Robert, warning him not to curse, he took the warning and said nothing.

"So, you wanted our friend dead, huh? I'll show you dead!" Victoria hissed and goes to charge at him, but Charles stops her.

"My lady, there is no need to charge at a worthless man like himself. You'll have your revenge."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

Henry laughed and came closer. "You see, I have decided Paul's punishment-"

"Go ahead and give me torture, it won't change a thing." Paul challenged

He's so ignorant, it's funny. Henry tortured everyone that betrayed him. What makes, Paul, think that, Henry, won't do the same to him? Henry smirked and pats his cheek. "Oh it isn't just torture, I have something more suitable for you! Miss. Hollis looks very sick right now, but I have an idea. For as long as she is ill and bed ridden, you shall be tortured!"

I saw his eyes widen and I turned to see my friends staring at, Henry, emotionless. I don't think they knew what to say, I mean, I don't blame them. What do you say when someone tells you that you're going to be tortured for a certain amount of time?

"If she is ill for two months, you're torture will last two months," Then he got in the man's face, "If she is ill for a whole fucking year, you're torture will last for a whole fucking year!" He shouted, spit flying in, Paul's, face. "Don't ever mess with the King of England, he'll give you something to cry about. Guards, Charles, get this man out of my sight." He turns to, Thomas, "Give Faye a bed and make sure she's supervised. Fetch a doctor."

They bowed, "Yes, your Majesty." Then they all left. The four of us tried to run out the door, but the guards put their huge pitchforks at the door, blocking us.

"FAYE!" We shouted, seeing that Thomas and the others disappeared.

"Don't worry little ones, a doctor in the kingdom will check her, she'll be okay." Adam tried calming us down.

"Don't worry?" Andrew turned to face him. "She looks awful! She obviously caught something."

_'Pneumonia.'_ I think to myself.

"What if the lady has caught consumption?" One of Henry's men asks.

"That's a contagious disease!" Lady Rochford cried out, having my friends and I stiffen up.

"Then she'd most likely die, and it'll be that Boleyn's fault!" Mary sneered. "My father, the King, the Lord, will make sure that man gets no mercy!"

Henry turned to his daughter and smiled, "Yes, my daughter, no mercy will be shown this time." Then he turns to the man that asked what would happen if, Emma, got consumption, "Well then, Paul, will have a horrible execution, won't he?"

"Didn't you say that he shall be tortured for as long as she remains ill?" Robert questioned

Henry turned to him, "Yes, but usually, those that are tortured are executed for crimes against the country and myself."

We sighed in relief, knowing that this Paul guy won't get away with his plan. It's obvious that, Henry executes everyone, but I'm pretty sure he didn't execute every single person that did something wrong, did he? What I don't get is how historians didn't find out about Paul Boleyn and the people that have the same names, descriptions, personalities, and characteristics as my friends and me?

...

**NORMAL POV**

Thomas walked quickly down the hall with Emma in his arms. He looks down at her and sighs. Anne Boleyn's cousin almost had her killed, and if it weren't for Adam coming down to the castle to tell their Majesties of Paul's real identity and his intentions for revenge. Why anyone would do this, who knows. Some people are messed up in the head and harm others, or they just do what they do because they simply don't care. He walked over to Mr. Crawford, Henry's doctor, and knocked on his door.

The middle-aged man opened the door and bows his head, "Sir Thomas Culpeper."

Thomas nodded back, "Sir Crawford, Doctor of Henry VIII, we've found the girl, and she is severely ill. Please, check upon her."

Mr. Crawford felt, Emma's, head and gasped, "My, she has a small fever. Not just that, she may be worse. Come on, bring her in."

"But Sir Crawford, you'll get sick."

"No, I won't. I've got a small bed for patients and I have my servants wash the sheets after."

Thomas nodded and walked into the room and lays, Emma, onto the twin bed for patients. He sighed, looked down at her and stroked his hand on her forehead. "You aren't awake to see anything, but Paul, is going to be tortured for as long as you're sick." He then turns to, Mr. Crawford, and said, "Please, when the lady opens her eyes, tell her that, his Majesty, is torturing the Boleyn or as long as she's ill."

The doctor bowed, "Of course, anything for you, Sir Culpeper." He then puts the stethoscope on and says, "I must examine the lady for any signs of contagious diseases. Now, I'll call for, his Majesty, Duke and yourself, when I find what is wrong with her."

Thomas bowed and walked out into the hallway, hoping that Emma gets better, but he doesn't want her to recover right away. He wants Paul to be tortured for a while, and if he can, he'll watch it himself.

...

Paul let out a grunt as two guards drag him through the dungeons. He looks around, and terror strikes him. He sees old skeletons, bloodstains, people in cells looking at him with sympathy, and there's a horrible stench that is most likely of all the bodies that bled or died in here.

"You're a foolish man, Paul Boleyn." The blonde guard looked at him, then away and nods at the man who watches the dungeon, and the man took out a ring of keys and led them to an empty cell. "You actually thought that, his Majesty, wouldn't find out?"

Paul smirked, "Actually, yes, I did think that. For I was wrong," His eyes narrow, "Adam betrayed me and told that coward!"

The brunette slapped him and he fell to the ground as the dungeon keeper glances, but says nothing. Instead, he goes back to looking for the right key for the cell.

"His Majesty isn't a coward! Don't call him such a name!" The brunette hissed

"I'll call him what I please. He didn't like the ambition of my lovely cousin, and he goes around sleeping with harlots, meaningless girls that don't mean a thing to him, and when a girl does it, they're known as whores. It's wrong for a man to do that, but Henry thinks he can do such a thing because he's King. He's wrong! Anne of Cleves would make a much, better, suitable ruler than that garbage! I feel bad for her since she has to be around him all the time! Especially Faye Hollis' friends! I should have spared Faye and kidnapped her friends also!"

The two guards grabbed at him and one went to choke him, but stopped himself. Instead, he turned to the dungeon keeper and asked, "Did you find the right key yet? I want him locked up, I'm sick of hearing the crap and nonsense that's coming out of his mouth!"

"Yes, I have, actually." The dungeon keeper said as he put the key into the hole and opens the door. "Go on, throw him in."

The two guards throw, Paul, in, and he falls to the ground and hears the door close and lock from behind him. He turns his head a little and glances at the three men.

"There, he can say all the filth he wants, no one shall hear him. And if they do, they won't listen to him. Many become driven mad down here." The dungeon keeper replied

"I can see why," The blonde guard looked around. "This place is a mess! His Majesty hasn't been keeping an update with the dungeon. Let's send in a request to clean this place up."

"People are down here for treason and execution, not to be rewarded and praised. Come on, let's go before he says more crap!" The brunette replied and the three of them walk away, but it doesn't stop, Paul, from shouting back at them.

"It isn't crap! People are scared to admit the truth, but not me. I am different from the others. You should know, Henry, has had a lot of people in this castle betray him, it's only a matter of time before someone else does!"

The three didn't listen to him, they left the dungeon and let the door slam, not knowing that, Paul, is actually right. It's just a matter of time before, Henry VIII, gets what he deserves, but no one realizes it.

_'God, please, I know what I have done is wrong, but please, make Henry VIII suffer!'_ Paul prayed, and he sighs and sits down, knowing that no one but God will know what he just asked for.

...

**JENNA'S POV**

Victoria, Andrew, Robert, and I are walking down the hallway after Henry, said we could leave, but not to bother, "Faye" because the doctor is checking her to see how sick she is and what sickness she's carrying. I don't understand this whole thing. Mary's diary says our names, and says what happened to Emma and it happens to be true! Not just that, we're starting to see people we haven't learned about, or that historians haven't discovered, and I'm guessing we'll see more. What I don't get is how people with our names, descriptions, and personalities are written in a book.

We turn the corner and walk down an empty hallway, but I'm still questioning the events that just occurred.

"Are you alright, Mitchell? You've got a funny look on your face." Robert pointed out

I look at him, "Nothing makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked

I sighed. How do I explain this? "I don't think you'll believe me." I mean, I just met them a week ago, I don't think they'll take me seriously.

"After those weird dreams we had, and coming back in time, I'll believe everything you tell us." Andrew smiled

I smile back, "This is going to sound weird, but I was reading, Mary's, diary, and it said our real names in it."

"Our names?" Robert raised a brow.

I nod, "Not just that, it says our descriptions and our personalities, and it mentions, Paul Boleyn, taking, Emma, for revenge of his cousin. It also says that, Henry, was going to have him tortured for as long as she was sick. It also says the name of the family that took her in, they're the Smith's."

The three of them stare at me with no emotion in their faces. Oh no, what if they don't believe me?

"Wait, did it say how sick she is?" Victoria questioned.

"Yeah, don't worry, she doesn't have consumption, she caught pneumonia."

The three of them sigh in relief and, Victoria hugs me. "Well, Mitchell, you did well today! Now we know that she'll be safe."

"Not exactly." Robert remarked and we turn to him.

"Yeah, Henry has a lot of traitors, they're everywhere. If they're enemies of him, then they're enemies of us. We need to be careful." I warned

"That's only part of it, Jenna." He said. What's he talking about? I have the feeling that it isn't good.

"What are you trying to say?" Victoria glared at him. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"That doesn't mean that this doctor will be able to help her! They don't have modern technology or medicine. Not just that, no everyone can be saved."

My mouth dropped open. Did he just say what I think he said? Though, he is right, and thinking about what he said just made me sulk.

"Stop doubting them!" I shouted. "She'll be okay, I know it."

"None of this makes any sense. Why are we here?" Robert asked

"You know exactly why we're here!" I snarled

"It just doesn't make any sense. There's nothing here for us."

"Just give it time, we'll find something." In a lower voice, I said, "Katherine Howard will come soon, we just can't jump to the day of, Henry's and her wedding, it takes time." In a louder voice, I said, "Just be patient."

"If our names are in the diary, then something's going on!" Andrew raised his voice and I shush him, hoping not to attract attention because someone will hear something they shouldn't, and our real identities will be revealed.

"Millions of people have our descriptions, personalities, and our names! This doesn't mean anything, it just means that," Then he stopped and whispered, "Mary, chose to bring us back in time." Just in case anyone comes by, they won't know what we're talking about. In a louder voice, he said, "We're regular people, like everybody else. We're nothing here."

I stared at him with anger clearly visible in my eyes. How could he call me a liar? This can't be real. He just called me a liar! "Are you calling me a liar? Because I really hate when people call me that."

"I'm not calling you a liar, I just don't think we have anything to do with history." He shrugged

"Then you're calling me a liar."

Victoria pushed him, "Don't call her a liar! If so many people have our names, personalities, and descriptions, then-" She whispers loudly, "Why did, Mary, choose us to come back in time? Huh?"

Robert stared at her, "I don't know, okay? It just doesn't make any sense. We're just kids, why would she choose us to come back and fix history?"

"How can you call me a liar? We've been through so much already, and now you're accusing me of lying. You're turning down and giving up on everything we've accomplished!"

"Look, J-" He began

I rolled my eyes and shouted at him, "If you don't believe me, then go and read her damn diary yourself." I turned and walked away as the three of them are calling my name and as workers in the castle see me stomping down the hallway, but many gave a bow or curtsied and said, "Lady Hazel," but I didn't pay any attention, the only thing that is important to me is, Mary's, diary, and what Robert said to me.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Henry is sitting at his desk in his room, with his hand to his forehead, thinking about "Faye". When he saw her, she looked familiar, like he's seen someone that looks like her, Elmina. Elmina was a lady in court when his father ruled as the King of England. He used to sit next to the girl and talk to her, and she never said much, but she always listened and smiled at him, and when he became king, she died, and it broke his heart to see a great friend of his die. He'd never admit it, but he trusted that girl more than he'd every trust, Charles or Thomas. That's something he'd always keep to himself.

It's not just, "Faye", it's "Landon, Carsen, and, Maria" also. Victoria looks like one of King Frances' aunts, he's seen pictures of the family. Robert looks like a man that his brother, Arthur Prince of Wales, was close friends with, but the man was executed for accusations, but Henry knew the man was innocent, but no one would believe him if he said it. Andrew, however, looks like a man his father had as a servant, but the man was English. He's guessing that Andrew is Italian, since he looks like an Italian version of the man. He's never seen anyone that looks like Jenna before, but he has the feeling that these kids are lying about who they really are and that they're keeping their real identities a secret, but he just wants to keep an eye on them for a little longer.

The door opened and he turns around to see, Charles. "Your Majesty." He bowed and closed the door.

Henry gets up, "Charles, what's the matter? You seem upset."

"Not upset, your Majesty. Just suspicious, that's all."

Henry frowned, "About what?"

"Those kids you brought in."

Henry raised a brow, "What did they do?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I just eavesdropped on their little chat in the hallway."

"What did they say?" Henry has interest clearly visible in his eyes.

"They were talking about their friend, but, Landon, said that the doctor may not be able to save her, for we don't have modern technology or medicine."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea, but then, Lady Hazel says that they need to be careful because you have a lot of enemies, and that your enemies are now their own. Sir Landon, questions why they're here, and says that nothing is here for them. He says many have their names, descriptions, and personalities. Lady Hazel, accuses him of calling her a liar."

"Is that all?"

"No, Sir Andrew said that their names are in the diary, and that there's something going on. Lady Hazel says to Sir Robert that he needs to be patient and that he's giving up on everything they've accomplished, then she said if he doesn't believe her, then to go and read the damn diary himself. Then she stormed off. Not just that, they weren't calling each other by their actual names, but different ones. They could be spies, your Majesty."

Henry chuckled and sits back down, thinking of why they were arguing. Then a thought popped into his head, and it has to do with what he was thinking earlier.

Charles, on the other hand, stood there, staring at the King. "What's so funny, your Majesty?"

"I think you have it all wrong. I think I know of their conversation."

"Go on." Charles proceeded

Henry walked back and forth in his room, "The names they gave us are probably fake ones to keep their identities from us because they look a lot like people I know. Andrew looks like an Italian version of a man named, Derek that served my father, when I was young."

"That's very interesting, your Majesty, and it's ironic since there is no Italians here in England. Maybe there is, but I haven't seen any."

"There are a few, but not a lot. As I was saying, Robert looks like a man that my brother, Arthur was close with, and I sometimes talked to the man, and he was quite intelligent. But he was executed with pure innocence in him. Faye looks like Elmina, a girl that I was friends with when my father, Henry VII, ruled, but she died, and, Maria, looks like, -"

"King Francis' aunt?"

Henry looked at him, "How did you know?"

"I've talked to a few of this relatives. A few years ago, he showed me a picture of one of his aunts that was kicked out of court."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of that story. I have nothing on Lady Hazel, though. I think that people that used to live in the castle had kids, with or without knowing of it, and those five found out of their pasts, and that they want to know more."

"And what if they have nothing to do with the people you're telling me? How would they know each other?"

"I don't know about your last question, but we must keep our suspicions high and our eyes open. Don't assume anything yet, just wait at the right time, we need proof that they're who we believe to be. Please, go and tell, Mary and Thomas, what we just talked about. They need to keep an eye on their maids, and I'll keep an eye on mine, Landon and Carsen."

Charles bowed, "Your wish is my command, your Majesty." He then left the King all alone in his chambers.

...

_**ENGLAND: TUDORS CASTLE**_

_**MARCH 20, 1540**_

_**TIME: 5:00**_

Back in Mr. Crawford's room, he wrote down a list of diseases that Emma may have. He checked her coughing and breathing again, and comes down to one conclusion, and he now knows what she has. He opens his door and tells on of the guards to fetch, King Henry, and his Majesty, come quickly with, Anne, Charles, and Thomas. They surround the bed that Emma is laying on.

"Sir Crawford, it's been said that you know what she is bed ridden with." Anne started the conversation, gently squeezing one of Emma's hands. Emma opens her eyes and sees the five surrounding her.

"Yes, I have concluded that she doesn't have Consumption, but she is ill with Pneumonia."

The four sigh in relief and Henry ruffles Emma's hair. She didn't respond, she's just lying there, looking at the five of them. She usually never has much to say, and isn't that much of a people person, but she has something to tell her friends, and it's very important.

"How long do you think she'll be ill?" Charles asked

"Well, she is young, and her immune system seems very healthy, so I would say the longest, two to three weeks. But I may be wrong, she may be sick longer than that. But I don't think she'll be sick for a longer time than I predict."

"So, Paul will be tortured for a month." Thomas smirked

"Yes, you see, it's a fun, fast month for us and an agonizing, slow month for him." Charles grinned

Henry coughed and gets their attention. "You see, I don't think a month's torture is enough."

"What are you saying? That he shall be tortured to his death?" Dr. Crawford asked.

"Well-"

"Your Majesty, what he did was horrible, but you shan't torture him that long! The human body isn't meant for torture, it can't take that much of it either!" Anne stepped in, stroking Emma's forehead.

"If we behead him, his torture will be over and done with, and he won't fell pain after words." Thomas pointed out. "My Lady, please trust the King's thoughts, he'll make sure this man doesn't harm any other."

Anne shot Thomas a look, "I know that Thomas, but if you were in his place, you'd rather be killed. Torture is horrible, painful, and no one deserves it."

"Anne, you're a very sweet person, maybe a little too sweet." Henry looked at her. "I am the King of England, and if I want him tortured until he dies, then he'll be tortured until he dies."

"That isn't what you said earlier."

"I changed my mind."

"Sir, I have another suggestion." Charles stepped in. "Why don't we just wait and execute him? If we do so, he'll be in pain, and then once it's all gone, we'll have him beheaded, so more pain will be put upon him. The human body can only take so much at one time, we mustn't over do it because if we do, then we're just as bad as, Paul, is."

Thomas patted, Charles, on the shoulder and, Anne, smiled at him. Henry on the other hand, thought for a moment, "I like that idea." He turned to Emma, "Well, Faye, what do you want to happen? How should we handle, Paul?"

Emma looked at him with an emotionless face, and it reminded him of Elmina, the best friend he had, until she died. "Whatever you wish, though, I'd have kill him myself," Thomas and Charles look at her with interest and shock, "but I see that Anne does have a point. But I also agree with, Charles. When he isn't in pain from his torture, execute him, so he'll have more. It isn't healthy for a human to take on so much pain at one time, and we'd be as cruel as he if we gave him the same pain, even though it'd be great to do so. You have to prove yourself as a bigger person, and that gains you respect."

"I like her." Charles whispered to Thomas. He likes how she's very calm, well mannered, and thinks outside of the box.

"Yes, you two think a lot alike." Thomas agreed. "Maybe instead of a man, you can have her work for you. You two think alike and have the same ideas."

Charles looked at him, "Like how Lady Hazel is working for you?"

Thomas nodded, "Yes, you know, women can be just as powerful as men are. They do get periods, and they give birth. They're physically strong, they are important in a man's life."

Charles smiled and patted his friends shoulder, "Alright, I'll talk to Henry about it. Speaking of Hazel, what's she like?"

"Well, she's a lady of great beauty and manners, but she's cranky in the morning."

"All women are, Thomas." They both chuckled, "Women are cranky creatures, but they sure are fun to be around."

"We can't live without them."

Henry turned away from his two friends, and turned to Emma who is staring at Thomas and Charles awkwardly. Henry nodded and smiled as Charles grinned at the girl. He then said, "Alright, that's settled." He clapped his hands together, "Is there anything that we can get you?"

"I'd like to see my friends." She answered.

Henry nodded again and tells Charles and Thomas to fetch her friends, and they quickly leave the room. Henry sits down next to Emma and strokes her forehead as she coughs loudly. "That's an awful cough, I'm shocked that you aren't complaining. A few people in this castle have had Pneumonia, and they have complained, but you, you're very brave."

Emma gives a small smile, but says nothing. She hopes that her friends come in time, because she can't hold in what she has to say any longer, and if she says anything to anyone else, they'll think she's crazy, either that, or they'll think she's a witch, and they'll have her burnt alive.

...

Charles and Thomas run down the hallway to see Victoria, Robert, and Andrew, talking. The three see them and Victoria curtsies as the other two bow. "Sir Charles, Sir Thomas," Victoria curtsied again.

"We have been sent by, his Majesty to tell you that Faye has a fever and Pneumonia. The good news is that Dr. Crawford, thinks that she'll be better in about a month." Thomas explained.

The three jumped in glee and Andrew thanked them, "Thank you for informing us. We appreciate it."

"Yeah, we really do." Victoria grinned.

Charles smiled, "Faye actually wants to see you four." He then looked around for Jenna. "Where's Lady Hazel?"

The three turned to each other, not knowing what to say. She stomped off a few hours ago and they couldn't find her. Victoria went to go and find her room, but she doesn't remember where it is, so they gave up.

"We don't know, Sir. You see, Landon, got her mad. We've been looking for her and I suspect that she's in her room, but I don't remember where it is." Victoria said to them and glared at, Robert, who rolled his eyes in response.

"I'll go and get her. Charles, bring those three to the Lady Faye's chamber."

The three began to run as Charles yells, "Wait!" and as Thomas went to walk past him, he leaned in and whispered, "After you get Jenna, go and visit the Lady Mary and tell her that I have to talk to you both, alone. Tell her to meet at the secret staircase in the castle."

Thomas nodded, "I see that it's a serious and personal topic. I'll fetch her." Then the two of them went their separate ways. Thomas ran to his room and opened the door to, Jenna's, room, seeing that she's reading a book. She jumps up as he came in out of nowhere and she closes the book she's reading, and puts it in a bag.

"Thomas," She curtsied, but Thomas grabbed her arm.

"There is no time for manners, Lady Hazel. Your friend has Pneumonia, and she wants to see you."

Jenna's mouth opened. She then grabbed her bag and ran out of the room with, Thomas, after her. "My Lady, you don't know where to go." He grabbed onto her arm and ran with her, "Let me lead you the way."

"Hurry, Thomas, I want to see her!"

"I know you do, but I have a question for you. Why are you mad at your friends?"

Jenna stopped running and looked at him as he stopped also. "I'm not mad at them, Landon just said something that got me angry." How did he know about that?

Thomas nodded, "If something's bothering you, just let me know."

Jenna smiled, "I will." Then they continued running. When they reached Dr. Crawford's room, Jenna ran in and saw Emma laying down on the bed and her friends surrounding her. "Faye!" She hugged the girl and, Emma, hugged her back.

"Hi, Hazel." She smiled.

Jenna turned to Thomas, Charles, and Dr. Crawford and asked, "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but can we talk privately?"

"Yes, of course." Thomas nodded and the three of them left the room and the door clicked closed.

"Emma, what the hell happened?" Victoria questioned, "Why did you disappear like that?"

"Yeah, we had to make some stupid excuse about not going too far out of town to make it seem like something did happen to you, and something did." Andrew added.

Emma sighed "That's the reason I called you four here. If I told anyone else, they'd think that I'm a witch, and I'd be burnt at stake."

The four stared at her. Jenna asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It's really weird. When I ran off when you told us to separate so you can find a way into the castle, it felt like I was in a trance. It felt like I was lured there. One minute, I was running and the I stopped to catch my breath, and the next thing I know, I wake up in some home coughing, vomiting, and coughing up blood. I don't remember anything before that."

Her friends gasped. The one thing that, Jenna, is confused about is that what, Emma, said isn't in, Mary's, diary. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, but why?

"That wasn't in her diary."

"Mary's diary?" Andrew raised a brow.

Jenna nodded and took the diary out of her bag and opened to the page she read earlier. "Read this page, and tell me that I'm lying." She glanced at Robert, who said nothing.

As the four of her friends read the page, they looked at Jenna.

"Alright, just when everything had got creepy, it just got creepier." Robert groaned

"I can't believe it! Our names are in the book, and it says about me being found!" Emma gasped and grabbed the book. "This has to mean something. We must have something to do with Tudor history."

"But what? All we know is that Mary brought us back to change history and that it might have something to do with, Katherine Howard and Thomas Culpeper." Victoria pointed out.

"I think that we do, because Henry will get rid of the Anne of Cleves very soon. As soon as Katherine, comes Thomas will be all over her." Andrew hypothesized

"I don't know you guys." Jenna stated and they turned to her. "The affair has unanswered questions. And one question I have is that if Thomas did love Katherine, then why did Lady Rochford and Joan Bulmer try to get them together? If anything, it seemed like those two tried to get rid of her and saw Thomas as their chance too."

"Maybe there's more to the affair than everyone thinks, and I bet we have something to do with it." Andrew guessed

"How come? We have nothing to do with history!" Victoria cried out.

"If we weren't, then why did she choose us to come back? Besides, if we're going to witness the affair ourselves, the people that we're becoming friends with in the castle will be involved, and we'll get dragged into it." Jenna rose a brow, wondering when they'll stop making excuses to why they were brought back in time.

"You know, when you think about it that way, it does make sense. It does seem like they wanted to get rid of her, but why?" Emma questioned

"Maybe they didn't like her, but I don't get why Lady Rochford didn't. She barely had a relationship with Katherine." Andrew pointed out.

"What I don't understand is that if we have something to do with the Tudors, then why did Mary tell us to change our names?" Emma asked

"Maybe because we remind her of five kids during this time period. We do have the same names, descriptions, and personalities as these kids." Victoria suggested. "Maybe that's why she wanted us to change our names."

"If we had something to do with history, she'd have given us fake names. She wouldn't have had us think of the names ourselves. Either that, or she wouldn't have mentioned for us to change our names." Emma stated

"Oh, right."

"Then why are we here? Why were we chosen?" Andrew crossed his arms.

"Well, I guess we just have to stick around and find out." Jenna said

"Hey, Jenna, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. Do you forgive me?"

Jenna sighed, "Yes Robert, I do forgive you. I mean, I didn't think you guys would, but you did have some valid points, we could mean nothing, maybe there were people that had our names in this time era, and she just brought us back." Robert hugged her and she returned it.

"Well, we don't know for sure yet, but like you said Jenna, we'll just have to stick around. But I'd keep a close on eye on Culpeper if I were you. He may have had an affair, but I think that there's more to him then the eye." Andrew warned

"I'll keep an eye out. There's things that historians haven't found out, and we need to figure out what they didn't find. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. In the meantime, Robert and you, should watch, Henry, when, Katherine, comes, to make sure he doesn't have mistresses."

"Yeah, we can catch him on the act." Robert added

"Well, I'll watch Princess Mary. She may have had nothing to do with the affair, but she did hate, Katherine." Victoria pointed out.

"And I'll just rest and get better." Emma added and the others laughed and they hugged her.

"Goodnight, Emma." They said and then they left, retrieving to their chambers, remembering the plan that they came up with, to keep their eyes and ears open, because, Jenna, is right. There are things that were left out and that historians never discovered, and it's their job to uncover what they can.

...

Thomas walked down the dark hallway quickly and quietly. A few minutes ago, Charles, told him to get, Mary, so he can talk to them, and he has the feeling it's about Hazel and her friends. Thomas has felt something about them when he first saw, Jenna, and there's just something about the five of them that doesn't add up. For starters, he thinks that he's seen a portrait of a lady that looks like, Emma, in the castle somewhere, he just doesn't know where. There are so many decorations and photos up on the walls; he doesn't remember where the picture is.

He turned the corner and took a shortcut to, Mary's, room, and knocked on the door. An older lady opened the door and turned around.

"Mr. Culpeper, your Highness." The lady then let him in and he bowed, "Your Highness." He then looked up to see the eldest Tudor child holding a cross necklace and bible in her hands.

Mary carefully put down the two objects in her hands and curtsied, "Mr. Culpeper," She turned to her maids and they nodded and left the room. She turned back to the younger man in front of her, "What is it you need at this time of day? It will get dark in a few hours."

"Your Highness, surely you're good friends with, Charles the Duke of Suffolk, as I am."

"Indeed, I am. You know that already."

"And you have a new maid, Lady Maria."

"Of course." She crossed her arms, "What's this about? Did Maria do something she wasn't supposed to do? Why are you bringing these two up?"

Thomas shook his head, "No, your Highness. Maria hasn't done anything. Charles wants to talk to the two of us, alone. And I believe that it's of those kids I've brought to the castle."

Mary thought for a moment, "I shall attend, but where do we meet?"

"He instructed me to fetch you after we took Hazel and the others to see Faye."

"I hear she has a fever and Pneumonia. I'll pray for her tonight, to make sure God does his duty, like he didn't do for my mother, even though she offered herself to him. She loved and praised that man."

Thomas felt a sting in his heart, knowing that her mother was a great Queen. Mary, on the other hand, noticed his discomfort, and got back on topic. "Where do we meet him?"

"At the secret staircase, the one that we always meet at."

Mary nods, "Let's go, I want to see what this is about." The two of them walk out and her maids enter the room as the two friends, servant and daughter of King Henry VIII, walk down the hallway, ready to meet Charles and see what he has to say to them.

...

Henry and Anne are in her chambers, on her bed, ready to make love. The only thing stopping them was, Anne's, discomfort. This was one of the reasons for, Henry, not wanting her, and for her not to give her precious value away made him angrier. Henry was on top of her, trying to take her night gown off, but her face said otherwise. He groaned, rolled his eyes, and laid down next to her.

"Why are you making this difficult?" He asked her.

"I'm not, I just don't want it!" She sat up and looked away from him.

"Why don't you? Don't you want to conceive me a son?"

"No, I don't. If we do have a son, you'd take all the credit for it, though I'd be the one carrying it for nine months and giving birth to it. All you would do is stick your penis up me."

Henry felt his blood boil, "Who dares to speak to the King of England like that? Do you know what I can do to you?"

"Yes, I am aware, your Majesty! That's why I won't give you a baby! If I fail for a son, you'll go around having mistresses, not that you haven't already. You don't care for them, you just want a son! You don't love anyone but yourself!"

"How could you accuse me of such a thing?" Henry began to raise his voice.

She faced him as he sat on the bed, "You didn't like, Anne Boleyn, for sleeping around, but you did it with all of your other wives! Even if, the Boleyn girl did sleep about, though she probably didn't, you can't play innocent, because you're just as bad as she is. You might as well execute yourself." She laid back down and turned the other way.

"I don't want you anyways! You aren't fit as my Queen, or for any other King's jewel, for that matter! And what I do isn't your business!" Henry shouted, "Don't talk about me like that, or you can join, Paul, that stupid whore's cousin in the dungeons!" He then left her room with a slam at her door.

Anne turned around and lies on her back, and let out a sigh. It took her a lot of courage to say that, she just hopes that nothing happens to her. She never wanted this, she was scared that if she didn't go and marry him, something bad would happen to her, but she doesn't care anymore. Henry VIII isn't as nice as everyone thinks he is. If only everyone else realized it...

...

Paul groaned as two men picked him up: one's brunette and the other has dark hair, but the brunette isn't the guard from earlier. They're two different men. They dragged him out of his cell and through the dungeons to a room. "What do you wish to do with me?" He asked. The two men didn't answer him. "Answer me!" He demanded, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, everyone knows of you, and your punishment."

Paul's eyes widened, realizing who these two men are. They're the King's torturers! "Can we have some kind of a deal?"

"Why is that, Priest Paul? Are you scared?" The dark haired one mocked.

"I don't know why you would. When, Sir Charles, said you'd be tortured, as did the King, you said it wouldn't change a thing! You aren't out of this now!"

Paul screamed.

...

Thomas and Mary walked down the stairs at the far end of the hallway, near the ballroom and turned a right and went down another flight of stairs. When they reached the stairs, they went over to the corner and saw, Charles, waiting there for them. They usually met up here when someone had something personal to tell them, from rumors to advice; the three were always there for each other.

"Charles," Mary curtsied, surrounded by the stonewalls and darkness. She knows that no one goes down here, and no one would ever find them.

"Madam," He bowed and turned to, Thomas, "Thomas." He bowed

"Sir Charles," Thomas bowed back. Charles may have known, Henry, longer, and he may be higher than the younger man, but the two have gotten close.

"Why are we out at this hour? Shouldn't we be getting ready for slumber?" Mary asked

"My lady, there's no need to be so sour." Charles commented

"Then what's the meeting about? Why do you wish for us to walk and talk about this hour?"

Charles looked at her, "It's about those kids."

Thomas and Mary looked at each other, and then at Charles.

...

The two guards dragged a screaming Paul into a room with a device called, quartering. In most places, horses are used to take apart the limbs of a person, but this is a machine with ropes at the ends and what happens is someone spins a wheel, and it puts pressure into the four limbs, eventually succeeding in having them torn off. The device won't pull his limbs off, it'll just make it feel like they will. It's happened before, but Henry wants Paul to feel real pain for what he did, and what he King wants, he gets.

The two torturers tied him to the machine type torture device and they went over to the wheel to see Paul tearing up. "Please, don't do this! I was just mad at, his Majesty! I didn't want that girl to die, and I don't want to be tortured. Please, let me go!"

The torturers laughed, "You should have thought about that before you did what you did." Then they began pulling and cranking the wheel, and, Paul, closed his eyes as his limbs tightened, and he let out a scream.

...

Back at the secret corner Thomas and Mary looked at each other and gasped. Charles, the Duke of Suffolk, had just finished telling them what he overheard, Jenna and her friends say, and he's telling them that Henry told him to.

"Something's going on, and those kids do have something to do about it." Mary realized

"Do you think they mean harm?" Thomas questioned Charles

"I don't think so. I just think they're trying to find out about things that they shouldn't know about, and that they have something to do with Henry's family."

"Alright, we'll have to keep our eyes out for them. I knew that there was something about them from the start, that's why I brought them to the castle."

"Then you did well, but there may be conflict among the way. Don't worry Culpeper, those kids may not be harm, but they may get involved in our relations and duties in the castle."

Thomas nodded, "I'll make sure Hazel isn't sneaking around."

"The same goes for Maria." Mary added, "She may be like my father. I can tell that she'll surely be a handful."

"Then I'll be cautious of Faye. She may be meek, but never underestimate the quiet ones."

"Then it's settled. We know our duties, just don't be suspicious, they'll find out what we're planning." Thomas said

"Don't worry Sir, we won't give anything away, and they shan't be suspicious of us."

Unknown to everyone else, there was a bloody scream from the dungeons, and the person screaming was indeed Paul Boleyn, feeling that his limbs will be torn off his body any second, and tears came down his cheeks. Unfortunately for him, the only thing that he heard were the echoes of his own screams, and he knew right away that no one was going to help him.


	8. Seeking Revenge

**CHAPTER 8: SEEKING REVENGE**

_**ENGLAND: TUDOR'S CASTLE**_

_**MARCH 23**,** 1540**_

**EMMA'S POV**

I'm looking out the window with my hand on the wall, trying it's best to keep me from losing my balance. A few days ago, I was found by some of Henry's most favorite and trustful courtiers, and it's all because one of the Priest's at the church told on, Paul Boleyn, a cousin of Anne. He said that his cousin was beheaded and accused of treason, but was beheaded. What I don't get is why people spread rumors about her. Someone wanted her gone, but who? Maybe we aren't just here because of, Katherine Howard, the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk whore, maybe it has something to do with Henry getting rid of all of this wives. If he was able to get away with it, then someone must have encouraged it and told him accusations, but who?

I sighed but then coughed, and struggled to get back to my bed. I lay back down and let out a horrible cough and hold onto my chest, trying my best to breathe. I've gotten a little worse, and me being alone in the room isn't helping. Charles has been watching me, but he had to see the king for something. I hope he's back soon, my chest hurts, a lot. I do hope that they execute, Paul soon, but the one thing I don't understand is why historians haven't found out about him. Maybe that's why my friends and I were brought back in time, but we must have something to do with the past because we were chosen. I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes, hoping to ease the pain that I feel in my chest, and hoping that my friends and I can get to the bottom of this time travel mystery.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Paul is laying down at one of the corners of his cell with his knees up to his chest and his limbs killing him. The last few nights were torture for him as he endured the real wrath of King Henry VIII. It's been a few days for the process of his punishment, and he wishes to be dead already. He regrets challenging the King. All he has to blame is himself as he brought his anger onto an innocent girl that didn't do a thing to him. He felt his face and felt the dry blood on the right side, remembering that one of the torturers hit him, hard. He scolded himself for his actions, but it won't do him any good because the damage is done. He almost killed a girl, he challenged the patience of the King and now he will be tortured until she's better, then he'll be executed.

"This week can't any worse." He mumbled and as if on cue, one of the guards walked in and shoved a tray of food into his cell.

"Eat." The guard ordered.

"Why should I eat something that his Majesty may have touched?"

"The cooks did, fool. Of course you should know that, or did all that torture from the last few days cause you to lose some of your memory?"

"I'm not inclining that I don't remember. I just don't want to risk being poisoned, if, his Majesty, wished it."

The guard smirked, "Don't you remember what, his Majesty said? You'll be tortured until, Faye Hollis, is better. And rumors have it she's gotten worse. So I suggest that you eat that, because you're going to be in here for a while." Then the guard left.

Paul sighed and started to eat, but didn't finish since he isn't hungry. He got onto his knees, closed his eyes, and put his hands together for a prayer. "God, please, forgive and save my very soul. I did what I needed too. The bastard beheaded my cousin, the women that loved him dearly. He went around with mistresses and then got angry when there were false accusations against Anne Boleyn, my cousin. I regret using Faye Hollis, and I give my apologies. However, that doesn't mean that I still don't want revenge on Henry for what he has done. He's tearing England and families apart, and someone must stop him."

He stopped praying and looked up at the ceiling. _'Maybe there's hope. Maybe those kids will play a big part in history. I must speak to them, and I must get my hands upon them, for they may not be as innocent as everyone believes them to be.'_

_..._

Charles, the Duke of Suffolk, walked into his room to see Emma laying on one of the spare beds, in the corner, sleeping. He sighed and walked up to her, feeling her forehead. She's gotten worse, and he doesn't know whether or not the Doctor or God will be able to spare her life and allow her to live. She coughed and opened her weary eyes to see Charles. She looked up at him as he looed down at her, and gave a gentle smile.

He knelt down and grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, Faye. The Doctor is doing everything he can to save you, and everyone is sending prayers to wish you the best."

She stared at him and said nothing, but her thought said otherwise. _'God doesn't exist. It's been scientifically proven that humans have evolved from monkeys. We're about one chromosome off, and if these people believe that there's a man living in the sky, then they can believe that. I'll keep my opinions and beliefs to myself because if I say anything about God, I'll be executed.' _

"Is there anything that you need or want for extra comfort?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.

She shivered, "Another blanket, and water."

Charles nodded and stood up, "I'll alert, his Majesty." Then he walked out of his room and saw people kneel down to him since he's the Duke of Suffolk. He turned to a maid in the hallway. "Please, get another blanket and a glass of water for the Lady Faye. Thank you." He bowed his head as the girl curtsied and walked off. He entered the King's room and saw Henry looking at some papers.

Henry looked up and smiled, "Charles, how have you been? How's Faye?"

"I've been good, but Faye's gotten worse, your Majesty. Her fevers gone up and she looks more sick and tired everyday."

Henry sighed and stood up and said to one of his servants, "Send word to, Doctor Crawford about Faye. Send words to my torturers that if her fever doesn't go down in a few hours, they can increase the amount of torture on, Paul."

"Yes, anything for you, your Majesty." The man bowed his head and quickly left the room.

"Should I inform her friends?"

Henry shook his head, "They're already worried for her, Charles. Let's not say anything to anyone now. She's getting worse everyday, it'd hurt them to hear that their friend is worse off them she was the last time they saw her."

"What do you want to do?"

"Only Doctor Crawford, Thomas, you and I will be able to see her."

"I just sent one of Anne's maids to get her more water and a blanket."

"That's fine. If we need some of my wives maids, then we'll use them. Faye isn't contagious, I just don't want so much tension, rumors, and sickness going around." Henry stated.

"Speaking of the Anne of Cleves, how is her Majesty?" Charles sat down at the table and Henry joined him.

"She's fine, but I haven't spoken to her."

"And why's that? Has there been a conflict?" Charles asked with suspicion. Some people have spread rumors around the castle that the two got into a fight, and he heard from, Thomas since Henry told him. Charles doesn't necessarily bother with drama, he's more into the battles whereas Thomas likes a bit of everything and makes sure he knows everything.

"She refuses to conceive me a child. She said that I'd take all the credit for it and that if she failed to conceive a son, I'd sleep with mistresses, not that I haven't already. She then said that I accused, Anne Boleyn, of sleeping around even though I did it myself and that I should have myself executed. I them admitted to her that I don't want her as my Queen."

Charles just stared at Henry. "Wow, she said that?" His face formed a small smirk. He didn't think the, Anne of Cleves would ever say such a thing, but it didn't surprise him. Henry has to be put into his place, and it's about time someone did it. He just didn't expect her to say it as cruelly as she did.

"She's right, Charles." Henry slowly stood up. "I've done things that I was not supposed to do, and I must make up for those mistakes." His memories with all of his wives flooded his mind, but the one that got to him to most was, Anne Boleyn. When he heard of her accusations, he was heart broken and angry. He loved her more than any other wife.

"Well, your Majesty, the only one that can change that is you. If you want to be more loyal, then be more loyal. Don't expect everyone to love you for it, many will remember your crimes as the king of England, and there will be that small group of people that won't like you."

Henry nodded in agreement. He didn't like hearing what Charles told him, but it's the truth. "I expect that, Charles. I know not everyone will be fond of me but they must respect my choices for the country. I'm not a perfect man, but I'm a great ruler. You have to get back to Faye, and I have work that I must finish."

"Of course, your Majesty." Charles stood up as Henry said, "Give my blessings to, Miss Faye."

Charles bowed, "Of course. Your Majesty's caring attitude and generosity will help Faye's recovery."

"I have one more task for you." Henry called to Charles. "I want you to arrest, Cromwell. He persuaded me to marry, the Anne of Cleves, and they are both Heretics. I believe that he set me up, even though I went along with the marriage and fully regret it. On the other hand, I've been told that he's done things that would betray my honor, and I want him gone."

Charles smirked. He never liked Cromwell that much anyways. You can never trust lawyers, can you? "Of course, your Majesty. I will give word from you to Faye, and I will make sure Cromwell meets his fate." Then the Duke of Suffolk left.

Henry let a sigh escape his lips. He has messed up as the King of England, and he doesn't blame, Paul for seeking revenge. But using a kid, even one whose sick is just plain wrong. However, he does feel betrayed because he thought Paul was his friend, not a Boleyn, even though he cherished Anne. He feels guilty having mistresses with her and was heart broken when she was convicted of treason, and was mortified when she was beheaded. He was also angry because he thought that she loved him. He then thought about the Anne of Cleves, and how she stood up to him. It amazed him, not even Anne Boleyn stood up to him like that, except when he was with Jane Seymour. He doesn't like Anne, which is why he's divorcing her.

He is mad at Cromwell for making him marry a heretic, even though he went along with it. He can't be married to Anne even if he wanted to be. It isn't good for the country because England is Catholic. Even though Cromwell has persuaded Henry to marry a heretic, he has done things with no authority and has betrayed the King's trust. He doesn't want to be with someone he doesn't like. He wants to start fresh and put his past behind him, but karma has it's way of stabbing someone in the back. Henry's in for a huge surprise when he least expects it.

...

Paul groaned as his arms and legs burnt and ached in pain. He sat up and implored the guards to let him talk to Faye's friends. They objected at first, but gave in and informed Thomas, Henry, and Mary, who denied Paul's invitation, but let the kids talk to him. The prison guards led the kids to Paul's cell and they gasped at the sight of him. His face has some bruises, a few cuts and some blood, as do his arms and legs. Not just that, he's filthy and his cell smells.

Jenna pinched her nose shut, "It reeks in here."

"His Majesty hasn't been up to date with the dungeon, my Lady. Now, do you want us to stay here as he apologizes just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" A tall guard stated.

"No, we'll be fine. We can't just ignore him, or have someone babysit us as we talk to him. We've got to face our fears and anger and learn to handle things alone." Jenna stated.

"Yeah, plus, he asked to talk to us. That means that it's a private matter." Victoria added

The two guards looked at them and then at each other with doubt, but listened to, Jenna and Victoria, and left the room, but not before saying, "You've got five minutes." Then the two guards closed the door behind them, leaving Jenna and her friends with Paul Boleyn.

"This better be quick." Andrew crossed his arms, and Robert copied.

Paul looked up, "I just wanted to apologize. You do know the reason of my actions, don't you?"

"Yes, we know why you apologized, and we know that you despise, his Majesty. But blaming our friend who doesn't know anything about you isn't going to help you. And challenging the authority of the King just landed you in deep shit." Victoria glared at the man.

"What Maria said." Robert said

"Is that all you asked to see us for?" Andrew rose a brow.

"No, it's something else."

"And what is that something else?" Jenna asked

"It's about time someone put that greedy, evil King into his place. At first, I didn't know how I was going to get back at him, but I then saw your friend and heard of the announcement, then realized that I could use her to get what I want, revenge for my cousin. I wasn't going to let her die, I swear."

"It still doesn't make up for what you did." Andrew crossed his arms.

Paul stood up and faced them, putting his hands onto the prison bars. "Maybe the five of you can. You can put Henry in his place."

"We're good friends with, his Majesty. We'd never betray his loyalty or trust." Jenna said, proudly.

"Come on, do you think I'm stupid? I know that there's a reason why you four came to the castle."

"It was for jobs." Robert lied, looking around the room. Andrew looked down and the girls sighed, trying their best not to give anything away. Paul can't know why they're back in time, and he wouldn't believe them anyways. Plus, he might open his mouth and people will think they're part of witchcraft.

"He's bad at lying." Victoria whispered to Jenna who nodded her head in agreement. Robert made it obvious that they were lying by the tone in his voice and the way he's looking around the room.

"At least we know when he's lying." Jenna pointed out with a shrug.

Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes, "And there's a reason why, his Majesty, has let you stay in this castle. You kids are more useful than anyone else or you may think. I think that even if you do nothing to harm, his Majesty, someone will."

The four looked at each other and then at, Paul, and the first thought that popped into their minds were Katherine Howard and Thomas Culpeper. Not just that, he does have a point. Thomas took Jenna to the castle and he barley knows her, and Henry let them stay in the caste. There's obviously a reason why Henry let them stay and work in the castle.

"I called upon God to pick at Henry and to have him regret his actions as the king of England. He's a good ruler, but he isn't a good husband, father, or friend. Someone will put him in this place, and if it isn't you four and Faye, then it ought to be someone else. Maybe even someone close to the King."

The four looked at each other and realized what he's going at. Karma hit Henry in the head, and the karma was, Katherine Howard. The person that put him in his place was Thomas Culpeper, who did exactly what he did and he then knew what it felt like to be betrayed. But it also doesn't make sense because if anything, it looked like, Lady Rochford and Joan Bulmer, didn't like Katherine and wanted to get rid of her. So maybe it was an act of Karma and revenge, but also an act of jealousy and hate.

"Well, we forgive you. We know you only wanted revenge on Henry, and we'll keep an eye out on things to see what goes on. And by the looks of it, his Majesty, is going to be in trouble real soon, but not by us." Jenna finally spoke

The other three shot her a look, but they missed the meaning behind her statement. They won't cause harm to, Henry, they will let, Katherine and Thomas, do that part. Jenna has the feeling that it wasn't just because Thomas loved Katherine. It seemed like many hated her, and maybe, Thomas, did love her, but in a way, karma bit Henry on the butt and had Culpeper play his own game. Maybe they aren't supposed to change the affair at all. But if they aren't supposed too, then why did Mary bring them back?

"Thank you, and I am sorry." Paul smiled and he began to tear up. Andrew, Robert, and Victoria softened up and realized that he really didn't mean to hurt Emma. He just wanted revenge on Henry and knew he'd get it if he took her. If anything, they'd probably have felt and done the same...

Before anything could be said, the door slammed open and the two guards came back in. One grabbed onto, Jenna and Victoria, and the other got ahold of, Robert and Andrew.

"Hey, we weren't done talking!" Victoria growled

The guard that had a hold on her wrist answered, "His Majesty allowed five minutes, and five minutes only. Your time is up."

The four looked and struggled to get to Paul as they were dragged out and all they saw was a small, sincere smile on his face. They turned away from him as two guards entered the room with another man in their arms. They recognized the man as, Thomas Cromwell, Henry's lawyer.

"Cromwell." Victoria whispered to Jenna so faintly that only the blonde could hear her.

"It's his time." The shorter girl responded, meaning that it's time for Cromwell to be executed. Something that she doesn't understand is why Paul Boleyn was never discovered by Historians. It's so weird, but she'll find out, sooner or later. Hopefully.

Cromwell looked at the four, "Are you four the new ones, his Majesty, allowed to stay in his castle?"

"Yes, we are." Victoria replied.

"Tell his Majesty that I am not innocent, but sorry for my actions."

The four looked at him confused, but then nodded, remembering what Mr. Cortes told them about Cromwell in class. The guards led them out of the dungeon as they thought about Cromwell and Paul. Cromwell was executed for having Henry marry the Anne of Cleves, a heretic and many believed that he, himself, was a heretic also. He also refused to have Henry and Anne's divorce permanent. Cromwell wasn't that innocent, but he wasn't guilty either. He did what he had and wanted too. Paul, on the other hand, feels that God has listened to his prayer and will give Henry a piece of his own medicine. However, it won't be God, it'll be Karma. And Jenna and her friends will have a small part in it, even if they don't know it or mean to betray his Majesty.

"Jenna, why did you say that we forgive him?" Victoria caught up to the blonde girl after the guards escorted them from the dungeons and back to the main floor.

"Yeah, why did you?" Robert asked, interested in the girls reason.

Jenna sighed and stopped walking and turned to look at them. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

Jenna looked around to make sure no one was around, and then turned back to her friends. No one will pay attention to them, they're all to busy. "Paul's statement! He said he called upon God to give Henry a piece of his own medicine. But it wasn't God, it was Karma."

"Karma?" Robert rose a brow.

Jenna nodded, "Katherine Howard cheated on him, like he did with his other wives before her. He couldn't cheat with her since he was too old and sick. She gave him a piece of his own medicine. Thomas Culpeper on the other hand, played his game. Henry let his men run around and do what they pleased, but he did get his revenge by having Katherine Howard sneak around. It's like how it was with Catherine of Aragon. He was to young and she was too old. He needed someone around his age, ad that was Anne Boleyn. It's the other way around now. He was too old and Katherine Howard was too young, so she went to find a treasure chest of other lovers, but one that she really loved was, Thomas Culpeper." She finished.

The three just stared at her in awe.

"How do you figure all of this out and we don't?" Andrew asked

"I tend to think outside of the box a lot."

"No wonder why you're an honor student. You must make your parents proud." Andrew complimented

Jenna blushed, "Thanks. And yeah, they're very proud of me."

"They only thing that doesn't make sense is why, Joan Bulmer and Lady Rochford, had Katherine and Thomas meet up." Victoria added

"Now that you think about it, it's seems like they hated her." Andrew stated

"But Joan was her childhood friend." Robert reminded. "Katherine made her one of her maids. Joan lived in luxury for quite some time."

"Makes sense." Victoria said. "Joan was friends with the Queen. She lived in a beautiful castle with the best dresses in town and all the food she could eat. If I were Joan, I would have taken the risk also."

Jenna smirked, knowing that Victoria has a point. "Wow, Victoria, you make a good point. But if anything, it looked like Katherine just had her be a maid because of her past. Katherine tried, but it didn't keep Joan from shutting her big mouth." she added

"Leave it to the girls to have all the answers." Andrew joked

"Do you think that's why we're here?" Robert questioned

"I think that there's more to it than just the affair."

"Paul's right about Henry. There's a reason why he let us stay in the castle. Thomas came up to me and took me to the castle, and he barely knows me."

"That is true, and they let us come and stay also. And they literally tore all of England apart looking for, Emma. Why would they do that? I know that they didn't do it for everyone, but why us?" Victoria wondered

"The only way to really know is to stop questioning everything and find out when the time comes."

"You're right. We need to stop questioning everything and just see what happens. I wonder how Emma's doing and what she thinks of all of this?" Victoria wondered.

"She needs to rest." Andrew answered

"Yeah, we should let her be unless something comes up." Robert agreed. "Though, I hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine. The Doctor, his Majesty, and The Duke of Suffolk are taking care of her." Jenna pointed out

"It's been three days and there's word that she's gotten worse! They've got to do more than that. We should help take care of her." Victoria suggested

"His Majesty is busy and is doing the best he can, and so is Doctor Crawford. We aren't professionals, we may get ourselves sick. We need to trust them. They'll help her and she'll be okay, and then we'll figure out why we're here, change history, and go back home and become famous for discovering things that Historians couldn't." Jenna said, "What else could go wrong?"

...

It's late at night.

Charles, The Duke of Suffolk, walked into his room after a long day. He took along, deep sigh. The King is having conflicts with other countries, wants to divorce his fourth wife, has a traitor of the English church in the dungeons being tortured, and a sick girl in the castle. What could get worse? Charles turned to see Emma laying on the spare bed. He sighed and walked over to her, taking a seat and stroking her forehead.

"Don't worry, my Lady. Everything will be alright." Then in his head, he said to himself, _'Hopefully.' _He raised a perfect brow when he heard a sniff come from her. He lit the candle on the stand next to her bed and softened up when he saw her face red and filled with tears. He sat down and pulled her into his chest and began to soothe her. "Try not to cry. It'll make your chest hurt more."

As if on cue, she coughed and blood poured our of her mouth and onto the nightgown that she's wearing. Alarmed, he stood up with her in his arms and fled to Henry's room. He didn't even knock and ignored the guards near the door as he barged into the room and Henry shot up out of his bed. "Charles, what's the meaning of this?" He demanded, then saw Emma in his arms with blood on her nightgown, and a red face with sweat all over her forehead. "What happened?" He then got out of bed.

"She coughed up blood, your Majesty. I'm worried that she's sicker than we think. The Doctor did the best he could I don't know what to do."

Henry sighed and walked over to his friend, and touched Emma's forehead when he had an epiphany. Dr. Crawford gave him a medicine in a bottle that is supposed to be used when someone is very sick. The medicine tastes horrible and it makes Henry want to gag all the times that he's used it, but he thinks that it will save Emma. He put his hands out in front of him and took, Emma, and took notice of how hot and sweaty she is. "I'll take her, Charles. You've done all you could have. I think I have something that will help her."

"You do? And what would that be?" The question was asked as Emma opened her eyes and looked at Henry.

"It's nothing that should worry you. Now, get some rest."

Emma and Charles both raised a brow at this, but The Duke of Suffolk said nothing as he nodded, bowed his head and left the room. Why Henry won't tell hi what will make Emma feel better, who knows? But Henry's right. Charles and the Doctor have done the best they could. Besides, Crawford knows that Henry would have to use the medicine sooner or later, so why not now? No one questions the Doctor because they believe that he'll save everyone, but he can't. No one should question the authority of the King, they should just listen and watch because if they do those two things, they'll figure out the answers themselves. The King should never be questioned. Well, that's what Henry and the people think.

Henry opened his bedroom door and walked to the door next to his. He opened it to reveal another room, a smaller one in comparison to his. It has a Queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a nightstand next to it with a small dresser and closet, and a medium sized bathroom. He walked over to the bed and put Emma onto it and said, "Close your eyes and relax. I've got something that'll make you feel better." Then he walked to his room to get the medicine and cup and when he came back, Emma was looking at the doorway, waiting for him.

He sat down next to her and poured some of the medicine into the cup. "Dr. Crawford gave this to me in case of emergencies. I didn't tell, Charles, because if it doesn't help you, everyone will blame, Dr. Crawford and me , when it isn't our fault. God and Doctors can't save anyone, but I believe that this will help you."

He helped her sit up and fed it to her as she coughed because of the horrible taste, but she took it down anyways and laid back down when she was done. His Majesty sat there until she fell asleep and he left to go to Anne's chambers. As he walked down the long, dark, quiet hallway, he wondered what he was going to say to her. 'Hey Anne, I don't like you anymore, I'm divorcing you and stripping you of your title as the Queen of England?' No, he couldn't just barge into her room. Plus, that isn't his job, his most trusted men do that for him. He stopped walking and then thought for a moment.

_'I will look for a new wife as I am married to the Anne of Cleves. When I find the right girl that I want, then I'll get rid of her so I don't have to impatiently wait for a new wife. The sooner I find a new wife, the sooner I can have a son conceived for me. And the sooner I have a son, the more boys that will continue the Tudor family line. The Tudor family will be a great and remembered Era in England history.' _

He turned around and walked back to his bedroom to get some sleep. As he walked back to his chambers, a smile crept onto his face. He'll have another son and a beautiful wife in no time, and he knows three people that can and will help him.

...

_**ENGLAND**: **TUDOR'S CASTLE**_

_** APRIL 3, 1540**_

Emma opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She quickly sat up and felt her chest. It didn't hurt anymore. She's cured! She recovered! It took a while, but it looks like Henry's medicine worked...or did it? Maybe she recovered because that's part of the plot. Maybe she got better on purpose, and she knows it isn't Mary. If it isn't Mary, then how did she recover from consumption? Hm, it looks like something she'll have to keep in mind.

She stretched her legs and moved them over to the side of the bed so that she could get up. She stood up and smiled, missing the feeling of being able to stand and walk around. The door opened and Charles came in but stopped and gasped at the sight of Emma. She turned to look at him as he put the rolled up piece of paper in his hand on the desk, closed the door and felt her forehead. She had a small fever yesterday, but was relieved to see that it passed.

"Faye." He grabbed onto her arms and hugged her. "God, the Doctor, and his Majesty saved you! We must spread the word!"

"Even to the prisons?" She questioned

Charles smirked, "Paul will be executed soon. If you want, I can take you to see it."

Emma cringed, "No, I'm quite alright. Thanks for the offer."

Charles chuckled and patted her on the back. "I'm just kidding, love. Come on, we must send word! This is a miracle!"

...

Mary is sitting in her room with Victoria and a few of her maids. As she held onto he cross necklace, she prayed to God for her mother and Emma. When she was done, she announced, "Help yourselves to lunch." Her maids left to go and eat lunch, and Victoria followed them but was stopped when Mary said, "Maria, please, stay. I'd like to talk to you."

The rest of Mary's maids stopped talking and looked at the two, but shrugged and continued chatting and laughing as they made their way to the table. They knew well to never listen to Mary's private conversations. She usually shared everything with them, but there were things that she didn't and they respected that. They know that she isn't a bad person, and they know that she isn't up to anything bad. But they're in for a huge surprise.

"What do you think she's talking to, Lady Maria, about?" One asked

"Probably the same talk she gave us when we were new."

"Or maybe she wants to know more about her. It's none of our business anyways." One ended the conversation and they began to eat the delicious food on the table.

"What is it, your Highness?" Victoria sat down next to Mary.

Mary smiled, "You may be new, but I feel as if we're the same person and that I can trust you with something that my other maids don't know."

Victoria looked behind her to see the other maids eating and chatting, not paying any attention to them. Chivalry was common, it isn't like that anymore. People in the 21st century eavesdrop but no one during the Tudor dynasty did, or at least it doesn't seem like anyone did. If they did, they'd be able to get away with it since the castle is so big. Maybe people only eavesdropped when the King asked them too, which is how, Katherine Howard and Thomas Culpeper, were caught. Of course, those that listened to the king or were nosy and wanted people out of the castle stuck their nose in other peoples business.

"And what's that?"

She sighed and leaned in, "I heard from the Duke of Suffolk that, his Majesty, is going to divorce the Anne of Cleves for a new wife."

Victoria gasped, _'That fast? Wow, I'm enjoying myself here so much that I forgot that he was going to divorce her as quickly as he married her.' _"Why would his Majesty do such a thing?"

"It's because she won't conceive him a son, and he thinks that she looks like a horse, but she's a very beautiful, modest lady."

"Wow, you have a special bond with her, don't you?"

"Between you and me, I wasn't that fond of her at first."

"Why?"

"She's a Lutheran; a heretic, and I hate heretics. My siblings, mostly my brother since he'll be the king when my father dies since he's a boy, is being influenced by their Majesties. Basically, when he gets the crown to the throne, he'll rule the same way father is ruling, and he may become a Lutheran. I am a Catholic and will keep England that way when I get the throne."

"What does this have to do with the Anne of Cleves? Why are you fond of her presence now?"

"Because even though the Anne of Cleves is a Lutheran, she reminds me a lot of my mother. The manners, her adequate, and the way she carries herself. She's religious and stubborn, and my mother had all of those qualities. Just because someone doesn't carry or worship the same practices as you doesn't mean they're a bad person. You are eligible to become friends, but I was never brought up that way, I guess. Whatever my father wants is how everything is run."

Victoria narrowed her eyes and wore a confused, but knowing look on her face. She knows what Mary is trying to say and she knows where this conversation is going. "I think I know and see what you are implying. You are fond of the great and lovely Anne of Cleves because of her satisfactory of everything, her kindness, and gratitude, but you don't feeling the same towards your father, do you?"

Mary's eyes began to water a little and she turned her head away from Victoria. "I love my father, but he doesn't have adequate like the Anne of Cleves. He isn't satisfied with anything, even though so many people would love to be in the same position that he is in. He has never appreciate anything given to him, and he never will." Then she turned to look at Victoria. "Do you want to know why he calls me his daughter?"

Victoria felt a sting in her heart. She knows that Mary didn't have a good relationship with some of Henry's wives, or Henry himself for that matter. "Why?" She never bothered paying attention to everything in class, reading the articles, or watching the T.V. shows. She knows the basics of Henry Tudor, his kids, and his six wives, but no one really knew how Mary felt. "Why does he call you his daughter, Mary? Isn't it because he loves you?"

Mary scoffed, "No, but I'll catch you up on a few things. When my father married, Anne Boleyn, he wanted me to conciliate her, accept her as the new Queen. I denied it. I recognize no other Queen but my mother. I think of my mother as the real and only Queen of England, many do. Everyone loved my mother, and they were angry when my father divorced her for Anne Boleyn. The excuse was she was too old, but they were going to marry me off to Spain's King back when I was little."

"I'm guessing why that's why many people hated Anne Boleyn."

Mary nodded, "They thought she was a harlot, not that I blame everyone for thinking that." As she said that, Victoria could have sworn that Mary had a small smirk on her face, but she ignored it. "She wasn't worthy for my father. She slept around, not that it makes a difference because he did it. He always has."

_'But Anne Boleyn was innocent.'_ Victoria thought to herself. "Go on." she proceeded

"I had to stay at a house, hidden away from the world. It was like my father was pretending he didn't know me, or that I wasn't his, and I was. I was considered a bastard, but only because he didn't want my mother anymore. I wasn't treated as the King's daughter or as a Princess, I wasn't treated very well there. My father sent me a contract to sign, saying that if I wanted to be back at court, I'd accept Anne Boleyn. I think she set him up to it, but I know that he also wanted me to accept her, but I never did. I had to sign the contract to conciliate Anne and other future Queens, and if I didn't, I may have been executed."

Victoria gasped as Mary shot up out of her seat, causing the other maids to stop what they were doing and look to see what was going on. A few minutes ago, Mary was calm, now she's all angry and looks on the verge to tears.

"What parent threatens to have their own child murdered?"

"I...I don't know. None I hope." Victoria felt her heart drop out of her chest as she put her hands on Mary's shoulders, and for once, she didn't see the cold, emotionless expression on the girls face. She saw anger, sadness, and fear in the eldest Tudor child's eyes. "It isn't your fault. None of this is. I know you think so, but it isn't. Don't blame yourself."

Mary sighed and took a deep breath, trying her best not to cry. "When I signed that paper, I never forgave myself for what I did. It haunts me to this day." That's when she couldn't hold anything away anymore. A tear came down her left eye, causing Victoria to tear up.

"You did what you had too! Don't beat yourself down for it because your mother loved you very much. I know she did."

"My father refused to let me see her."

"That's Henry's problem. You both share the same love you've had for each other. You loved her since you've known her and she has loved you since the day she found out she was pregnant with you. Even if she's dead, her feelings are still there."

Mary smiled with her red, teary eyed stricken face and hugged Victoria. "Thank you." She whispered

Victoria hugged her back and felt a tear come down her face. "No problem."

She knew that Henry wasn't a nice man, but she didn't know that he was this bad. Anne Boleyn may have been innocent, but he was controlling, that's for sure. He wasn't nice to any of his wives and he never appreciated anything that was given to him. It's the same with Katherine Howard. She was never satisfied with one man, she had many lovers. She never appreciated anything given to her, but that isn't her fault. She was raised that way. Henry was too old for her, like how Catherine of Aragon was too old for him.

The other maids were looking at the two, letting their own tears come out.

"This story makes me cry every time." One sniffed

"Now she knows. She's one of us." Another added

Victoria raised a brow at that statement._ 'Whatever that means.'_

The moment was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Mary and Victoria broke out of their embrace.

"I'll go and answer the door." Victoria facilitated, taking manners into her own hands and walked over to the door to open it. She was surprised to see, Charles, the Duke of Suffolk at the door. "Charles Brandon, your grace." She curtsied

The Duke bowed, "Lady Maria. I have come to send a message."

Victoria moved away from the door. "Charles Brandon, your Grace."

Mary walked over to the Duke of Suffolk and curtsied. "Charles, it's nice to see you again at the fine time of day."

Charles bowed to her, as he did to Victoria. "I came to tell you that, Lady Faye, is no longer ill with Consumption." Victoria didn't say anything. She ran out of the room and down the hall to go to Charles's room.

Mary sighed with relief and made a cross by touching her head, stomach, and both shoulders with her index finger. "God and Doctor Crawford have saved her." They only did their parts. In fact, Henry gave Emma a medicine that Crawford gave to him years ago. After Henry gave Emma the medicine, the Doctor helped Emma and made sure the medicine was working.

"Yes, come with me. We need to catch up to Maria."

Mary nodded and they ran down the hall to see Emma and to catch up with Victoria.

...

**JENNA'S POV**

I'm in my room, laying on my bed, wondering about Emma and the affair. What Victoria said did make sense, but then it didn't. Joan did live in luxury, but she loved Katherine. They were childhood friends. Why would Joan go against her all of a sudden? Was Joan jealous of Katherine because she was married to Henry? The point I also made was valid. It seems like people hated Katherine and drove to get rid of her, like how many hated the Boleyn's and drove to get rid of them. Even the Duke of Suffolk hated them, and that says something, but Anne wasn't a whore. Whoever vowed to get rid of Anne must be the same person that tried to get rid of Katherine.

Thomas sort of barged into my room, breaking me out of my thoughts. He bowed, "My lady, Faye isn't ill with Consumption anymore."

I jumped off of my bed and sped out of Thomas's room and mine, and raced down the hallway to see Emma.

"Jenna, wait!" Thomas called from behind me, but I ignored him.

I need to see Emma. I'm so happy that she's okay, but how did she survive Pneumonia aka Consumption? Why has this happened to her? Was it supposed too? I remember her saying she felt like she was in a trance, like someone lured her away from town. It was either Mary, or it's part of history, but what do we have to do with King Henry VIII? I have to do what I told the others. I need to stop questioning it and just see where it leads my friends and me.

I turned the corner, saw the door to Charles's room open, and barged in to see Charles, Henry, Anne, Mary, and Doctor Crawford smiling at my friends who are embraced in a group hug. They turned to me and I ran over to the Doctor and literally squished him to death. At that time, Thomas entered the room, panting from running as fast as he did to catch up to me. Yeah, I'm pretty good at running.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Culpeper." Anne smiled, receiving one back

"Thank you, your Grace, for saving our friend." I thanked. Dr. Crawford laughed and patted my head. Why has everyone been touching my head lately? It's mostly Thomas, but Henry did it the other day and now Crawford's done it.

The Doctor answered with, "You're very welcome, my Lady. But the one you should be thanking is, his Majesty the King. He put out word for your friend to be searched, and took her and the rest of you to the castle. Furthermore, he gave her a medicine that has improved her well being. And now, she's cured."

"So that's what it was." Charles joined the conversation. "Wow, that medicine works wonders, doesn't it?"

"And God has heard my prayers." Mary added. "Thank you, Lord."

Henry smiled at this, seeing that Mary is just like her mother. On the other hand, my friends and I gave each other looks. And the looks on their faces show that they're thinking the same exact thing I'm thinking, and it's that Emma was supposed to live. It wasn't the medicine, or God. God wouldn't want anyone to suffer or have a horrible life and somehow get through it. Life is just like that, depending on family, friends, a persons surroundings, and life choices. Somehow, Emma survived a disease that nearly killed her without modern medicine or God. Why? No one can explain it. Things just happen. Everyone was sick during this era of history. She didn't just survive, she was supposed too, but why? Though, I'm not complaining, it's just weird.

Henry cleared his throat and turned to Emma. "Well Lady Faye, it's nice to see that you're better. We will leave you with your friends." With that statement, his Majesty, Anne, Mary, Charles, Thomas, and Doctor Crawford left the room and closed the door behind them.

I turned to my friends, "You don't believe that the medicine or God saved you, do you, Emma?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "I think the medicine had something to do with it, but I'd have died out there if you four didn't report me missing."

"I think you were supposed to live." Victoria said, agreeing with me.

"That's exactly the same thing I was thinking." I said and Victoria smiled at me.

"Maybe it has to do what Paul told us." Robert blurted out.

Emma shot him a look. "You talked to the man that almost had me killed?"

Robert blushed in embarrassment as Andrew answered for him, "He wanted to talk to us and apologized for what he did. He just used you because he thought that Henry would have given him what he wanted."

"Well, he was wrong. But what did he mention to you?"

"He said that he prayed to God to give Henry a piece of his own medicine. He also mentioned that we may be helpful because, his Majesty, let us stay at the castle for a reason." I explained

"He does has a point, you know. Why would Thomas bring you to the castle if he barely knew who you were? And why did Henry let you stay here and come to find the rest of us?" Robert asked.

We looked at him for a moment, realizing that there's more to Henry and Thomas. There has to be more meaning to what Henry told me, about being very respectful and looking like a hardworking person. There has to be more to it. And the way he looked at Emma when the artist painted her and when he saw her in real life sets off an alarm.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you said." Victoria said straight forwardly.

"Gee, thanks." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Did any of you notice the way Henry looked at Emma when the artist painted her and when he saw her in real life?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes, I did." Andrew agreed. "It sent off red flags."

"There's more to why we're here then the stupid excuse that we look like responsible workers." Robert realized.

"Well, we'll never know by questioning it too much. We just have to play long and let the answers come to us." I repeated. "Just go along with history and enjoy yourselves."

"I like that idea." Robert smiled and I rolled my eyes at him at the fact that I said enjoy ourselves. I don't want him to lay around all day and be lazy, but to try to find out things. I'll just have to do that myself.

"Well, that's just because you're lazy." Andrew snorted.

"Excuse me? I am not lazy." Robert shot back. I sighed, here we go.

I felt someone nudge me and turned to see Victoria look at me as she nodded her head to the door. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and nodded, getting the point that she wants to talk to me privately. Plus, it'll keep the two of us away from, Andrew and Robert, fighting. I looked at them one more time to see the boys arguing and Emma staring at them. Victoria and I walked out of the room and closed the door behind us. She looked around to make sure no one was in the hallway, but a few maids came by, but that was it.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Victoria?"

"Well, I just want to talk to you about, Mary."

"Really?" I raised a brow in interest. I think we're getting somewhere. "And why just me?"

"Well, for one, do you remember the necklace?"

I gasped and felt my neck, seeing that it's still there. "I forgot all about it! I can't take it off because it won't come off."

"Well, I feel that this may have more to do with you than the rest of us. When I picked it up, I felt that you needed it more than anyone."

"Sounds reasonable, but what does it have to do with Mary?" I questioned, rising up my suspicions about the eldest Tudor child.

"You know how she hated, Anne of Cleves, at first because she's a Lutheran and why her father lets her stay in the castle, right?"

I raised a brow at Victoria. Didn't she pay attention in class? "Yes. Mary hated Heretics and anyone that wasn't a Catholic, which is the reason why she killed anyone that were any religion but a Catholic when he became Queen. As for her father, he threatened for her to be executed if she didn't sign the contract given to her, requesting her to conciliate, Anne Boleyn, and any other future wife. So yes, I know how horrible of a father, King, and husband, Henry VIII, was, and the monster he created." I explained. "We learned this in class." I smirked, knowing that Victoria didn't pay that much attention in History.

Victoria just stared at me, blinking her eyes a couple of times before saying, "Well then, but History isn't my favorite subject, but I think it will be after this."

I smiled, then frowned a little, curious on what she has to say about Princess Mary. "What is it about Mary that you want to tell me about?"

"She was talking to me about why she liked the Anne of Cleves, but not Anne Boleyn. She also mentioned her father. She loves her father, but hates how he doesn't appreciate anything. She said how Anne Boleyn was accused of treason, even though her father goes around sleeping with other women, and said everyone thought she was a harlot, and she didn't blame them for it. But what caught me off guard and made me suspicious is that she had a smirk plastered onto her face."

"I think it's because she hated, Anne Boleyn. A lot of people did. Anne may have been a nice lady, but she wouldn't allow Mary to come to court unless she accepted her as Queen. I don't blame Mary for feeling the way she does."

"It wasn't just the smirk. It was also the way she said it, and the smirk itself made it seem like she's hiding something."

I looked at Victoria, seeing that she has a point. When Anne Boleyn was Queen, people wanted her gone, and one man tried to assassinate her. Maybe Mary wanted her dead also, like how Anne wanted Mary and Catherine gone. It makes sense. "Well, Anne wanted Mary dead with her mother, and Mary wouldn't conciliate her. And many people wanted the Boleyn's gone. They believed it was for power, and it seemed like it also. Anne's father favored her over her sister because she was married to Henry. You do have a point, Victoria, Mary may not have been as innocent as everyone thinks she is. We may be wrong, but just keep an eye on her."

"Do you think she's up to anything?"

"I'm not sure if she is, but we are back in time for a reason. Even though there were people that weren't listed in being involved in Katherine's and Thomas' affair, it doesn't mean that they weren't. You felt suspicious when she smirked about Anne being a harlot, so maybe she is planning something. And whatever she plans, she may tell you because you said she trusts you. Just let me know if anything is said."

Victoria nodded, "Don't worry, I will."

I nodded my head toward the door. "Come on, let's go back into the room. They're probably wondering where we went."

"Yeah, good call." Victoria agreed and as we walked in, we saw the boys still arguing and Emma looking at the both of them, with amusement clearly visible in her eyes. "They're entertained." She added.

I laughed, "Boys, stop arguing!" Andrew and Robert then turned to Victoria, Emma, and me as we started to laugh, leaving the two of them to stare at us with confused looks on their faces.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Thomas walked down the hallway with Mary, talking about how Emma survived Consumption and, Cromwell and Paul's execution. However, there is one thing Thomas wants to mention to Mary, since she's one of the last to be told everything that goes on. Henry tells his most trusted first, not his kids. If Mary finds out anything, it's either by Thomas or Charles.

"All is done." Mary smiled, "Faye's in great health and the two traitors shall pay the price with their heads."

"Well, Princess Mary, don't you think that's a violent thing to say? Especially if you're a lady?" Thomas teased.

Mary laughed, "Well, I am a Tudor. We are known for being bloody." Then the two of them laughed.

"Indeed you are. In fact, I have something to tell you. It's about Anne and your father." Thomas began. He's sad to tell her the news because Mary is fond of the Anne of Cleves, but it has to be done. Mary can't be in the shadows forever by her own father.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of their divorce. Charles told me earlier. But what of Cromwell? What'll happen to him? He's the one that set this up."

"Well, he's being executed, tomorrow, I think. Whenever his Majesty wishes it."

"The annulment will happen soon, I know it." Mary sighed, then remembered what she told Victoria. "You know, Mr. Culpeper, Anne has grown onto me. I like her and hope that his Majesty doesn't divorce her. But if he wishes it, I hope we can remain friends."

"Well, I don't know about that." Thomas doubted, "But if his Majesty is feeling extra generous, then I don't see why not."

Mary nodded and frowned, "He was sort of generous to my mother. He gave her a home to remain in until she died. Though, we weren't allowed to see each other."

Thomas felt his heart drop out of his chest and hugged the eldest Tudor child. It wasn't often that Mary mentioned her mother but when she did, it was with sadness. "It wasn't your fault. Don't put yourself down because of it." He assured to her.

Mary pulled away from the hug and nodded her head, knowing that Thomas is right. But it hurts her that she couldn't see her mother and that her father didn't love her anymore. If anything, it's Henry's fault. "I know it wasn't, but I shouldn't have conciliated Anne Boleyn as Queen. Then again, I would have been executed so I had to do what I could to stay alive, live my life, and follow after my mother. It doesn't matter anyways, my father will soon get what he deserves." Then she smirked.

Thomas rose a brow at Mary's statement and her smirk. What did she mean by that? He got the feeling that she's up to something, but pushed it aside because Mary would never do anything to hurt anyone, or would she? _'It looks like I will have to keep an eye out for Mary. I won't tell, Charles. This is something that I have to find out for myself because now that I think about it, a lot of people did hate Anne Boleyn, but each of his wives were gotten rid of in their own ways. And since Mary smirked, maybe she knows something, or she may be even hiding something from everyone. And since Maria's her maid, I will ask her to watch out for Mary to see what she is up to.'_ Thomas smiled a little._ 'That sounds like a good idea.'_

Mary noticed that Thomas is thinking of something and cleared her throat. "Well, I must go. Thank you for talking and being such a loyal friend to me. I will talk to you tomorrow." She curtsied, feeling a little nervous. What if Thomas questioned her smirk? She said no to her self and doubted it since Thomas never over analyzes, but she's in for a huge surprise.

"The same to you, Princess Mary." Thomas bowed his head and waited for Mary to disappear before remembering his plan, smirking, and pulling a disappearing act himself.

...

Henry walked down the hallway to Charles' room to talk to Emma privately. He needs to show her something that will shock her. He opened the door to see Emma and her friends talking but they stopped and turned around to look at him as soon as he opened the door. Just as they turned around, Thomas came by. "Faye, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you."

The girl looked at her friends who had worried looks on their faces. What would Henry want to talk to Emma about? And why does he want only her to know about it? Emma didn't say anything, she just walked out and followed Henry down one of the hallways.

"What do you think Henry wants to talk to Emma about?" Andrew asked in a whisper since Thomas is at the door.

"No idea." Jenna answered, but then turned to Thomas. "Hi, Thomas." She then curtsied

Thomas bowed his head, "Forgive me for interrupting, but I need to speak to you privately."

Jenna followed Thomas and walked the opposite hallway, away from the hallway that Henry and Emma walked and disappeared through.

Henry turned the corner and glanced behind his shoulder to see Emma tagging along, quietly, and it reminded him so much of, Elmina. He has the feeling that that is why Emma and her friends are here, to find out more about their families because from what he can see, all of them but Jenna look like someone that he knows, and he believes that they want to know more about their pasts, but in a way, he is wrong. He searched the walls, looking for the picture of Elmina and stopped when he saw it, and smiled.

He turned to Emma, who is staring at the photo with a look of shock on her face. "I'm guessing that you know who this is." He smiled again

Emma shook her head, "I have no idea, but she looks a lot like me."

"On the contrary, you look a lot like her." Henry corrected, receiving a glare from Emma. He dropped his smile and cleared his throat. "This is Elmina, a childhood friend. We sat in court together when my father ruled and became very close. Not only do you look a lot like her, the both of you have the same personality. She was very quiet and reserved, but she died so I don't think she had children, but she mentioned to me that she had a twin sister. I am guessing that her sister, whatever her name is, lived on and had you because you look so much like, Elmina."

Emma didn't say anything. She just stared at the photo, seeing that this Elmina girl looks just like her mother! How is that possible? Unless she's somehow related to Elmina. Her? Related to a royal? She doubted it. "Was she a royal?"

"They were upper class, but I wouldn't say she was a royal. They were well known in Ireland, but not England. My father grew up with her father, and they were so close that he let Elmina's father, Douglas lll of Dublin, work in his court."

Emma just stared at him as he continued, "I think I know why you are here."

She rose a brow and smirked a little, "Oh, really?" She laughed to herself, seeing that Henry is delusional.

"Yes, you are here to find out more about your family's past." He turned to look at the portrait of Elmina on the wall ad Emma rolled her eyes, seeing that he really is delusional, but she will let him believe what he wants. He can't know the truth. if he does, they may be executed, and not only will they change history, they won't be sent home and they won' see their family and friends ever again.

Henry turned around and put his hands on Emma's shoulders, "I am not so sure about your friends, but because of your ancestor and heritage, I believe that you will change English history."

Emma didn't say anything. All she did was look at Henry, seeing that he thinks that they are here because they are pretending that they are poor and want to know more about their family. How can she look like some girl about five hundred years into the past and not know about it? Well, it is kind of obvious why, since Elmina is from five centuries into the past, but how come Historians didn't find out about her? And if she has some relation to Elmina, wouldn't have historians called her family to let them know? She won't tell her friends, not now at least. But she thinks she knows why Mary brought them back, and it has to do with Elmina's portrait.

...

Thomas entered his room with Jenna right behind him and closed the door. He wants to tell her about Henry and Anne so that she knows what is going on.

"What is it that you want to tell me, Thomas?" she questioned

Thomas frowned, "There will be an annulment for their Majesties."

Jenna gasped, forgetting about the divorce. She was having so much fun and worrying about Emma, she forgot all about it. "Well, that's a surprise. But they weren't together that long."

"Well, it all started with Cromwell, who persuaded, his Majesty, into marrying Anne of Cleves, even though she is a Lutheran."

"So, therefore, she's a heretic." Jenna interrupted

Thomas smiled, "Correct. His Majesty saw a portrait of her and wanted to see her in person, but he doesn't like her appearance. He thinks that she looks like a horse, but I find the Anne of Cleves an attractive woman. She won't conceive a child with him because I don't think she is sexually active. Cromwell has been arrested because he had Henry marry a heretic and he has done other things that has betrayed his loyalty to the King."

"I see." Jenna said, knowing Cromwell's crimes. But something doesn't add up. Why would Cromwell risk having Henry marry a heretic? "Why would he have Henry marry a heretic?"

Thomas shrugged, "That's a good question, but I don't have all the answers."

Jenna nodded, seeing that Thomas may have had the affair, but he may have been innocent. "Well, thank you for letting me know. I just hope we can keep in touch with Anne. She's a great lady."

"I agree with you, but what, his Majesty, wants, his Majesty gets."

Jenna narrowed her eyes at that statement. Henry was never appreciative of anything he had, but maybe that will all change. But why did everyone just let him do what he wanted, and why did everyone listen to him? Were they scared of what he would have done to them? It's a good thought since Henry had everyone that "betrayed" him tortured and executed.

"Well, I must go. I have other matters to worry about at this time. Have a good night, Hazel."

"The same to you, Culpeper." Jenna curtsied

Thomas smiled, bowed his head and left his room, but as he closed the door he saw Victoria. She curtsied, "Sir Culpeper." He bowed his head to her, "Lady Maria. What brings you here at this time of the day?"

"Oh, I have come by to converse with Jenna. If you don't mind, of course."

Thomas smiled, "No, I don't mind at all, but I have a favor for you, and I don't trust anyone else but you. Well, I do trust Hazel, but it is something that would be better if it were done by you."

Victoria rose a brow. What would Thomas want from her? "Well, it depends. What is the favor?"

Thomas looked around to make sure no one was in the hallway. Then, he turned back to Victoria and said in a low voice, "It's about, Mary. She was talking about her parents and said how her father would get what he deserves, then she smirked."

Victoria's eyes widened. "She was talking about Anne Boleyn and him and smirked. I have the feeling that she may be up to something, or will do something that she isn't supposed too."

"I think the same. I just want you to keep an eye on her. Henry doesn't, and Charles and I, can't always watch out for her, but you can since you are one of her maids. Just make sure she isn't starting any trouble, or getting into it. She is too attached to her other maids, they tell her everything. You, I know that you won't say anything. Out of all of your friends, you will be accompanying her the most, which is why I am asking you."

Victoria nodded, "I will. You can count on me, Mr. Culpeper."

Thomas smiled, seeing that he can trust Victoria. "Well, I have things to do." He bowed his head, "See you around." And he left before giving Victoria the chance to curtsy.

Victoria thought for a moment. _'I guess Jenna and I aren't the only ones that are suspicious bout Mary. It seems that Thomas was always suspicious of her, but he did say that Charles and him can't always watch out for her. Maybe she did things when they weren't around. And I bet that Thomas isn't that innocent either because he was very close with her. Friends would do anything for each other, even if it's bad. I'll have to keep an eye out for Culpeper also. I know that Charles won't do anything unless Henry tells him too, but Thomas was never like that. Thomas was more independent, and did what he wanted, even if it meant betraying Henry.' _

And with that, Victoria looked down the hallway one last time, opened the door to Thomas' room and closed the door, ready to talk to Jenna more about Katherine and Thomas' affair. But if there is one thing she won't do, she won't tell Jenna about Thomas telling her to keep an eye out on Mary, because that's something she has to do alone.

...

**_ENGLAND: TUDOR'S CASTLE_**

**_APRIL 4, 1540_**

Early the day after April 3rd, Paul and Cromwell were shoved by the guards and closed their eyes as they met the sunlight and saw the execution podium. The crowd of people weren't exactly welcoming as they were cheering and shoving the two as they walked by. Paul groaned as he pain in his left knee remained from the days earlier. His face is all bruised, bloody, and his body aches of cuts and pain.

Paul turned to Cromwell, "Don't worry, Cromwell. I called upon God to give, his Majesty, a piece of his own medicine."

Cromwell noted the way Paul said 'His Majesty'. The younger man said it spitefully, showing his hatred for the King, not that Cromwell blamed him. He shot Paul an uncertain look. "At this point, I don't think God can do anything."

Paul snorted, "If God doesn't do it himself, he will find someone to do it for him."

At that statement, Cromwell thought about the four kids he saw in the prison the day before. Henry brought them to the castle for some reason. They may do something whether they mean to or not. "I'll keep your words in my conscience."

From above, Jenna and her friends heard the commotion and looked out the window to check it out.

"Look, it's Cromwell!" Andrew pointed out the obvious.

"And Paul!" Robert added which caused Emma to smirk and say, "Well, would you look at him? Guess he didn't get his wish after all."

"Yeah, he doesn't look so well." Andrew cringed at the sight of the man. "You know, I kind of feel bad for him. He was tortured non stop for a few weeks." This caused Emma to quietly glare at him.

"Hey, the window isn't opening." Victoria struggled to open the window.

"They probably don't open. Besides, we can hear the commotion outside with the windows closed." Jenna stated. Then the five of them looked back at what is going on outside.

The two walked onto the deck and saw the executioner in his uniform and with the halberd in his hand. "Which one of you would like to go first?" The man that brought them out asked.

"I do." Cromwell replied over the chaotic crowd. "Paul has something important to say, so I think he should go after me." The older man shot a small smile at the Boleyn who made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded. Cromwell walked over to the plate where his head will be chopped off and heard the crowd become silent. He stepped closer to face the crowd and took a deep breath before speaking. "Henry will have an annulment with the Anne of Cleves."

The crowd gasped and began to get wild again, but Cromwell cut them off by talking in a louder voice: "He doesn't like how she looks in real life, sine he only saw a painting of her, and he commented on how she won't conceive him a son and that she looks like a horse. She won't conceive to him because she isn't sexually active and he isn't happy with this Adequate. And I am here today because I persuaded him to marry her. A Lutheran, a heretic. I am accused of being a heretic and other accusations have been brought against me, but the only thing I am guilty of is having the king marry a heretic."

The crowd went wild again, but all Cromwell said was, "I beg all of you to pray for me, for one day what Paul had to say will come true." Then he put his head onto the wooden plaque and closed his eyes as he saw his last moment alive.

The executioner cut off his head and as the crowd went wild, from above, Jenna and her friends looked away and began to freak out.

"There's so much blood!" Victoria gagged. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"That's just disgusting!" Andrew exclaimed. "How did people watch this?"

"When you really think about it, it was the only entertainment they had." Jenna said

"Makes sense." Andrew agreed and the four if then turned to look at Paul, and Emma's eyes darkened. She then turned to look out the window, smirking. She wants to see Paul die for what he did. Whether her friends forgive him or not is their business, she won't. If her friends went through what she did, they would feel the same way she does and if Paul tried to kill any of them, they would not have forgiven him.

Paul stepped up and the crowd began booing him and shouting. "What I did way wrong, but there was a reason for it." The crowd went silent and Paul continued, "His Majesty had my cousin, Anne Boleyn, beheaded for treason, but all the accusations against her were wrong! I know my cousin very well and if there is one thing she is not, it's a whore! His Majesty goes around having mistresses, but accuses my cousin of not being a virgin and committing incest. Many people hated her, and many did not give her a chance to be the Queen that she could have been."

Then his eyes began to water,

"I thought that if I used Faye Hollis, his Majesty would have given me what I wanted, revenge. Anne was a good person, but all her father wanted was fame. He favored Anne over her own sister because she was married to Henry. Please, do not blame my cousin for anything. Her father was a horrible man and I am also for endangering the well being of a child."

Some of the people in the crowd began to tear up, as did Emma. She gained a soft spot for the Boleyn seeing that he is right, and she knows about Anne, but hearing it in real life brings sorrow. Jenna and her friends didn't say anything as they stared out of the window, looking at the man that took Emma hostage, but did not have any intention to kill her.

Paul sniffed and tears came down his face, "I didn't want her to die, I just wanted Henry to get a piece of his own medicine. When I was being tortured, I called upon God to make that happen and if he doesn't do it, he will get someone to do it for him. His Majesty is not getting off the hook that easily. And as for Emma, her friends, and the people of England, I am sorry for my crimes."

"Spare his life!" People shouted as others shouted, "God, please, save his soul!" This caused Emma to growl and for Andrew to put an arm around her. Others weren't buying his story as they shouted, "Kill him!" Which caused Emma to smirk.

Paul shook his head, "No, I must pay for my crimes. Faye Hollis, if you can somehow hear me, I did not intend to hurt you or your friends, and I am sorry." Then he put his head on the wooden stump that is used to take off a persons head and didn't even have a thought as the executioner took off his head immediately, which caused many, even Jenna and her friends to look away.

"Is it done yet?" Victoria asked as her eyes were shut tightly.

Jenna opened her eyes and looked, seeing Paul's head separated from his body, and blood all over the platform. "Yeah, it's done."

The five of them looked out the window again as the crowd of people were either shouting, cheering, and crying. But from a different window, Henry, Charles, and Thomas were looking at the two dead men, and smirked.

...

_**ENGLAND: TUDOR'S CASTLE**_

_**APRIL 4, 1540**_

_**8:30 P.M.**_

Andrew, Robert, and Charles stood in a line in Henry's chambers, seeing the King walk back and forth in front of them. About a minute ago, he called them into his room, but he hasn't told them what he wants, and they are getting a little impatient with him. Unknown to the three of them, Henry wants them to do an important task for him, a task that may get him a male heir to the throne.

"Your Majesty, why have you called us into your chambers?" Charles asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, the girls are sleeping while the three of us are standing here, waiting for the King to tell us what he wants." Robert whispered to Andrew, who doubted that the girls are sleeping, but he stayed silent.

Henry stopped walked back and forth and looked at his friend, "There is no need to be rude, Charles. I was just thinking on how I should break the news to the three of you."

The three looked at each other, and Andrew and Robert shot each other warning glances, hoping that they aren't in trouble. Why would the king call them at 8:30 at night to tell them something? 8:30 isn't late, but in the 16th century it was, and the two are tired from running around all day.

"What news?" Andrew questioned

Henry slowly sat down at his desk and looked at the three of them with a happy, but playful look on his face, and he smirked, just a little. "I want the three of you to find me a new wife."

The three of them just looked at him and Robert and Andrew's mouth dropped open, seeing that they have to find a way to get Katherine Howard to the castle, but how will they do it? What if they can't get her, but someone else? Not only are they going to have to find Henry a new wife, but they have to find Katherine, and they have to find her soon, or they will never get back home.


	9. Fooling Around

**CHAPTER 9: FOOLING AROUND**

**_ENGLAND: TUDOR'S CASTLE_**

**_ MAY 11, 1540_**

**_12:OO P.M._**

**JENNA'S POV**

Victoria, Emma, and I took a seat at an arena outside of the castle, seeing people fill in the seats and the jousters getting ready to battle one another. Mr. Cortes said that Jousting was a popular game during the Medieval Era, I just can't believe that I am actually going to see it myself. I wonder if it was bloody, or maybe it is modern day fighting. Now that I think of it, it kind of resembles fencing, but in fencing there is swords whereas in jousting, there is horses and long sticks. Maybe the two don't resemble. Sword fighting seems more like fencing, but jousting seemed to die off. I think it would be cool if it lived on, but it seems too dangerous, way too dangerous. I turned to Victoria and Emma who are looking at the scene in front of them where I looked around for Andrew and Robert. I can't see them anywhere.

"Hey, Victoria, Emma, have you seen Andrew and Robert at all today?"

The two turned to me, "No, now that you mention it, we haven't." Victoria answered as Emma just sat there and didn't say anything, like usual. She's still sort of shy, but not as shy as she was when I first met her.

I scanned the arena as I saw someone on a horse come up to us since we are in the first row. I looked up to see Thomas! "Thomas, what are you doing?" He has a wooden pole in his hand and has armor on him. Then, two others came up to us, and I recognized their faces immediately.

Thomas smiled down at me, "I'm battling." He answered, but I was paying more attention to the two next to him rather than Thomas himself.

"Robert, Andrew?" Victoria's eyes widened.

"Hello, ladies." Robert stood up straight and smiled cockily as Andrew looked down at us with a small smile on his face. How long have they been jousting for? Who taught them? It must have been Thomas, but how did they practice when Henry had them run a lot of errands for them? How could we not know about it?

I turned back to Thomas and gasped, after giving some of my attention to Robert and Andrew. "Thomas, that's dangerous. Just be careful."

"I'm with Hazel on this one." Victoria agreed with me. For someone that is highly aggressive and fights about everything, she actually agrees with me. Maybe it's because the two haven't practiced that long. Emma didn't say anything, she just sat there and stared blankly at Robert and Andrew. What are they thinking? They have never done jousting before! They'll get hurt!

"I will, Lady Hazel, no need to worry, but I will be safe if I have a very special young lady put her bracelet on my stick." Then his smile turned into a grin. I rose a brow then remembered what Mr. Cortes said. Women would wear these dainty, woven bracelets that they would tie around the end of the sticks to wish a man good luck in battle. I looked at my wrist and saw a pink one tied to it. How I didn't notice it, I have no idea, but I took it off and he leaned his stick down to me as I tied it at the end.

"Lady Faye." Andrew smiled down at her and leaned his stick down to her level as she shrugged, smiled back, and tied her blue one around his stick. Robert, on the other hand moved his eyebrows up and down at Victoria, who tied her black bracelet around his stick silently, and Emma and I rose a brow at this and exchanged glances which turned into smirks.

"Good luck you three." Emma said.

"We'll be fine, don't worry about us." Andrew assured and the three of them rode off near the middle of the arena.

Emma and I turned to Victoria who stared at the three riding off. She then caught us staring at her and turned to us and raised a brow, "Why are you two staring at me?"

"Because you like Robert, don't you?" I smirked. Victoria turned pink in the cheeks and Emma and I squealed. "You do like him!" I exclaimed, causing some people to stare at us.

"Be quiet!" Victoria shushed me and sighed, "Okay, maybe, just a little. I'm just worried Jenna, I don't want him to get hurt."

"They seemed pretty confident to me." Emma jumped into the conversation. "I have the feeling that they will be okay. They may be beaten up a little, but they'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Wow, you like Robert. That's a surprise." I teased.

Victoria glared at me and then smirked, "How about, Mr. Culpeper?"

"What about him?" I raised a brow, but felt my heart pound. Why is my heart pounding?

"Isn't it obvious, Jenna? He so likes you!" Victoria's statement caused Emma to smile and nod in agreement. What? Thomas Culpeper likes me? He had a sexual relationship with Lady Rochford and Katherine Howard. A typical man if you ask me. He doesn't like me.

"He dated Rochford and had sex with Katherine Howard. Isn't that enough?"

"Hey, men went around and had sex with many girls back then. It didn't necessarily mean that they liked them." Victoria pointed out. "It still goes on in our world, just not as much I guess."

"Even if he did like me, isn't he a bit old? I'm almost sixteen. Isn't he like twenty?"

"Back in days like this, girls your age married old men. I wouldn't be surprised if he kisses you on your birthday."

"We'll see about that." I smirked and the two of us shook hands, seeing that it is kind of like a bet to see who is right. Thomas doesn't like me like that, does he? Could he really want to kiss me, even though he is in a relationship with Lady Rochford and had an affair with Katherine Howard?

"Ladies, Gentleman, royals, Duchesses and Dukes," A man announced causing everyone to stop chatting and to focus their attention on him. "I would like to kindly say that, Landon and Carsen, helpers of his Majesty are battling Sir Culpeper and the Duke today right now as I speak."

"What?" Victoria, Emma, and I screamed, shooting out of our seats, causing everyone to stare at us. If they battled each other, then that is understandable since they are beginners. Battling people better than you does help you, but they are new at it and Thomas and the Duke have been in jousting for God only knows how long. They can get hurt.

"You two will hurt yourselves!" Victoria shouted, pointing out the obvious.

"We know that, but we're doing it anyways." Robert smirked smugly at her, and his statement caused the crowd to murmur and cheer, seeing that he's confident in his ability.

"Landon, if you as much injure yourself, I will come down there and stick that pole up your" Victoria began and I slapped my hand over her mouth and smiled sheepishly, "What she means is that she hopes that you don't hurt yourself over a stupid decision, but if you do then she will hurt you herself." Then I glared at her and took my hand away from her mouth and she sat there silently.

The short looking man that announced them smiled and clapped his hands together and looked at us, "Well little ones, the winner verses the King!" This got the crowd wild.

"Are you nuts?" Emma called to Robert and Andrew who stood there with cocky smiles on their faces.

"Relax, Faye, we'll be fine." Andrew assured, "We have the bracelets to prove it." Then, he held up his pole, then so did Robert, Thomas and the Duke of Suffolk, causing the crowd to cheer in awe and for Charles' girlfriend to stand up and clap. I'm guessing she put her bracelet on his stick.

The man continued, "Robert and Andrew love jousting now, but since they are beginners, they will battle each other first. Whoever wins will battle Thomas Culpeper. If Thomas loses, the winner will battle the Duke, and if his Grace loses, then the King will battle a young one!" The crowd got wild as people yelled, clapped and stood up cheering on the people they wanted to win. It's a close tie between Henry, Thomas, and Charles, but some people were nicer and cheered for Andrew and Robert. Victoria, Emma, and I stood up and cheered them on rather then sitting down worrying if they will hurt themselves.

Robert and Andrew got on their horses and were led to two different ends of the field. They put up their long poles and charged for each other. Emma dug her face into my shoulder as Victoria cheered them on, but I stood there, wondering what was going to happen. There was a smack and Andrew went down and people cheered Robert on. Robert didn't hit him in the face though, he made it seem that way. He hit Andrew in the stomach and Charles ran to him to help him up. Andrew took off his head gear and sat down, holding onto his stomach.

Emma looked up and cringed, "I heard that. It must have hurt."

"Well, Andrew got lucky since Robert decided to be nice and only hit him in the stomach."

"That's horrible." Emma said and as if on que, Andrew vomited and one of the King's men took him off the field as the crowd got wild again with booing, cheering, and screaming. Robert was led back to his side of the field as Thomas got onto the field, looked at me, smiled, and put on his face mask. I felt my stomach turn, hoping that neither of them get hurt. The two held up their sticks and they charged at each other, and it's obvious who won as the loser was thrown off their horse, spun in the air and hit the floor on their back. Victoria, Emma, and I got up and ran down as the crowd got crazy again and we fell to the floor in front of Robert, who isn't moving.

I shook him, "Landon? Landon!" He finally moved and groaned, removing his face mask, revealing blood on his forehead. Victoria shrieked and took out a napkin and held it to his forehead as I stood up to face Thomas as he ran over. "Thomas, what was that for?" I narrowed my eyes.

He raised a brow, "I battled him."

"You hit him in the face! He's only a beginner!"

"I was hit in the face my first time battling. They wanted to battle and get better. You have to learn to take hits when you leas expect them." Was all he said and I stared at him and then Robert. Thomas does have a point. You only get better if you battle someone better than you and you have to be able to take their hits. Thomas then walked over to me and hugged me which made the crowd go wild for some apparent reason, "I'm sorry I worried you, but don't worry, your friends will be fine."

I sighed and calmed down a bit, knowing that I can trust Thomas. I hugged him back and gave him a smile to show him that I'm not mad and he returned it. Our moment was ruined as Andrew came running by and sat next to Robert. "Are you alright, buddy?" Aw, he called him buddy. They've gotten close, I can tell.

Robert groaned, "Yeah, my back just hurts because of the way I landed."

"I wouldn't be surprised. That was a hard fall." Victoria pointed out.

"Yeah, I heard you land from my seat." I said.

Robert closed his eyes and dropped his forehead to his hand, "I feel like crap."

Thomas knelt down next to him, "Don't worry Landon, you'll be just fine. One of the Doctors will take you inside to check you out." And right after Thomas said that, a Doctor came by and helped Robert up, but couldn't carry him since they're both the same height. Andrew helped the Doctor take Robert inside.

Henry came by and patted Robert on the back, "Nice job. You did well for your first match." This caused the crowd to go wild.

The Duke ran over and smirked, "Well Ladies, you're friends may have lost, but I've got a score to settle with Culpeper."

Thomas smirked back, "Let the best jouster win."

"Kick his butt, Charles." Victoria joked.

Charles laughed, "I plan too." Then Thomas and he went to setup for their battle as Henry, Victoria, Emma, and I went back to our seats. Robert was taken to the side and the Doctor is checking him out to see if he is okay. Thomas and Charles got ready to battle and the charged toward each other, and Thomas ended up on the floor.

"Thomas!" I shrieked and went to run down, but Victoria and Emma for some odd reason decided to hold me back. Everyone turned and stared at me and many of them awed. Thomas took off his helmet and he had a small bruise forming. Charles shook his hand and patted him on the back. I went to run down, but the two of them wouldn't let me go. Thomas saw his and came up to where we are and hugged me, and I returned it. If you thought the crowd was wild before, they were really wild now. People were coming out of their seats and cheering. I looked up at him and smiled, "You're okay!"

Thomas smiled, "Yes, I am. I appreciate your concern."

"I would have gone down there, but two people decided to hold me back." I shot Victoria and Emma a look and they bursted out laughing.

"Charles took my advice alright. He kicked Thomas' butt!"

Henry came down and got ready to go against Charles, which caused the crowd to gasp and for some to stand up. The girls and me stayed standing as I clung to Thomas. For some odd reason, I feel overly joyed that he's okay, maybe it's because he's so damn cute. No, Jennifer you can't fall for him. He's too old, but so charming. I know who is going to win this because no one beats the King. Except those two times, the first time he got back up, the second, well, many thought he was dead. That has horrible, but he lived. What no one knew was that he had a terrible ulcer on his leg for years, and my friends and me will experience his pain. Some scientists and Historians said that when he was mistaken to be dead, he may have hurt his head and had diseases that affected his brain which is why he acted more cruel to others around him. More people started to hate him after he hurt himself. I guess my friends and me will just have to wait and see.

Of course, Henry and Charles charged at each other and his Majesty won. The crowd went wild and the girls and I cheered Henry on. No one can beat Henry, well, someone did and he almost died but he's gotten stronger and that's all that matters.

...

**_ENGLAND: TUDOR'S CASTLE_**

**_ MAY 11, 1540_**

**_5:30 P.M._**

**NORMAL POV**

Anne of Cleves is on her bed, playing with the bracelet on her left wrist when she sighed in melancholy. Her maids looked up from what they were doing, which is doing laundry and getting her ready for her bath. The four maids looked at each other and then at the Queen, wondering what is on her mind.

"Is there something on your mind, your Majesty?" One maid questioned, seeing the look on the Queen's face. Something is bothering her and as her maids and friends, the girls all want to know what's wrong.

Anne looked up, "I had a fight with Henry last night, that's all." She remembers it clearly. Henry wanted sex and she declined and said she was a horrible wife for not wanting to give him a son. "He wanted to get intimate with me but I didn't want him too. He then said I'm a horrible wife for not wanting to give him a son."

Her maids gasped, "Your Majesty, he only said it in anger." One said but the rest of the girls knew better. When Henry doesn't get what he wants he gets nasty and says the most insulting things and never apologizes for it, even if he knows he is wrong. He believes that since he is the King of England that he can do whatever he wants and can get away with it but his actions have caused some to hat him and try to destroy him. Over the years, the man has changed and no one could figure out why.

Anne shook her head, "No, my Lady, he didn't. I only married him because, well, I do love him just not in that way. Everyone knows what happens if you cross Henry. If I give him a child, boy or not he'll get rid of me. He already has mistresses, I suppose, and if he doesn't then he will soon."

June, her favorite and most trusted maid walked up to her bed, sat down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Your Majesty, everybody adores you, but just remember it's Henry we're dealing with. You're a great Queen and he's a great King but even if he is wrong, the people will choose him over you. So just be careful with what you say to him because he will use it against you. He has more power than anyone in this castle and country. Everyone has no choice but to choose him, even if they hate his guts and prayed to God that he die, God will keep him as King and many of the citizens in England and Ireland will choose and follow him. They are blind to his infidelities and mistakes. They see him as a great and perfect ruler hat was chosen by God himself to rule which is why they ignore all the bad he does."

Anne nodded in agreement, "I know how he is, my Lady. I think the only thing I want is to have a friendship. It isn't just the love, it's his leg! I will do anything his Majesty wants but sex, and his leg, it oozes blood and it's stench makes me want to gag!" Her ladies nodded in agreement. Henry's leg smells awful no one has had the guts to say it to him yet. "Let's just face it, he isn't attracted to me and I'm not attracted to him. I think it's better to remain a loyal, trustful friend."

"Well then, if that's what you believe, then maybe it's best to be just a friend of his." Lady Rochford butted in, "I personally think you two would be great friends, your Majesty. Not to mention that he has those kids he has in the castle. If anything, you can just think of them as your own. Besides, it'll get you away from his leg." Rochford joked a little and the maids all but Katherine Howard laughed. Katherine is only seventeen and her family has a lot of power, but was made a high honor maid. She doesn't know much about her family but she comes from the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk where whores reside to sleep with men. She had a blast there but has better intentions now.

Anne laughed with them, "Indeed, I think I will. I won't miss his smelly and bloody leg, but I will miss the kids; they're all so lovely, including Hazel. She has so much manners and adequate. She reminds me of Mary a little bit." Anne smiled at the thought of the eldest Tudor child, the child that Henry threw to the side and doesn't give as much attention too. She feels sorry for the girl, even Elizabeth because Elizabeth may live in the castle from time to time but she never saw her father that much until a few years ago. Even after all of the bad Henry has done, Elizabeth highly respects him but Mary doesn't seem too that much, not that she blames Mary for any resentment that she feels.

"She's more agreeable than Mary, but just as book smart as she is." Rochford nodded. Their conversation was interrupted when the doors to the room burst open and Henry appeared. Anne stared at him and got off her bed as her maids gasped and curtsied. It was a sudden startle to why Henry just barged into her room but the look on his face shows that what he has to say is urgent.

"Henry." Anne seems shocked that he's in her room. After a few moments, she gave a small curtsy to show her respect for him. "What is it that you need, your Majesty?"

Henry stared at her with his hands behind his back, seeing that they won't last and doesn't love him but still has a lot of respect for him, despite all the things she says and the decision he makes. "Anne," he paused for a few seconds then proceeded, "I have come to your room to give you some news."

Anne narrowed her eyes, "And what would the news be?"

Henry sighed, "Well, I think it's obvious that we don't have feelings for each other, so I am breaking off our marriage."

Anne didn't say anything but her maids gasped and Rochford shot up, "Your Majesty, I don't know if you are aware, but it is Hazel's birthday soon."

"Yes, I am aware. We are throwing her a surprise party."

"Please, let me stay for her birthday, please Henry. After that, you can divorce me." Anne finally spoke. "But after you divorce me, I'd like to remain a friend."

Henry thought for a moment, "Yes, I'd like that, Anne. You can stay until Hazel's party, then you'll leave. But we will stay friends. We just aren't fit but that doesn't mean you can't remain a loyal friend to trust."

Anne curtsied, "Thank you, your Majesty."

Henry nodded his head, "Lady Anne of Cleves." He turned around, "I expect to see you in my office tomorrow to sign the papers that will confirm our separation." Then he left her room, leaving her maids and her to just stare at the doorway. If Anne is gone, then they wonder who the new Queen will be. They also wonder if everyone knows about the divorce or if it's to stay quiet until Jenna's party ends.

…

**_ENGLAND: TUDORS CASTLE_**

**_ MAY 11th, 1540 _**

**_8:30 P.M._**

Jenna is sitting on Thomas' bed, examining his leg as he's laying down. She spots a huge bruise forming on his left calf and sees that it's swelling a bit. She sighs, not knowing what to do. It's the 1500's and she doubts that the people in this day in age have made ice. She thinks jousting is dangerous, just like any other sport but in modern day, there's equipment and padding that prevents injuries and if someone does get injured, it won't be as serious. "Thomas, your leg is bruised but is swelling just a bit."

"I expected that, my dear." He said not looking at her but at the ceiling. "It hurts quite a bit."

"Allow me to help you with it." Jenna volunteered

Thomas looked at her and shook his head, "My lady, it has to heal on its own. But if you want to help me, wet a cloth in super cold water, that'll help."

_'So that's what they used, super cold water.' _Jenna thought to herself as she entered the bathroom and wet a cloth in super cold water. As she did, she began to wonder how Robert and Andrew are holding up with their injuries. She'll just have to see for herself. She walked out of the bathroom and back onto the bed, holding the cloth to Thomas' bruise. What amazes her is that he didn't have a cut, just a bruise. "How come you don't have an open wound?"

"I wear very good padding, my lady."

"I see, and his Majesty doesn't?"

"I'm more cautious than he is." Came the reply. Thomas motioned for her to come closer to him. She got up and crawled over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest and ran a hand through her hair, which caused butterflies to form into her stomach. "Go to sleep, Hazel."

She looked up at him, "Right here?" Not that she's uncomfortable but he's a lot older than her.

"Why not?" He raised a brow.

"Isn't that a bit inappropriate?"

Thomas laughed, "Not in the slightest. Most girls your age are married to men around Henry's age. Count yourself lucky."

Hazel turned her body and rested her head on his chest as he turned off the light. She laid there with Thomas in silence and closed her eyes, wondering about Robert and Andrew, her classmates, Mr. Cortes and her family. But one thing that's bothering her is why they were the ones that felt weird about going on the trip. She has the feeling that Mary picked her for a specific reason because the pages in the diary won't allow her to read pages further ahead of the day she's on. The diary only lets her read a certain page on the day it was written on and she can only read it on that day. After that, it gets stuck to the pages before it. Jennifer is still putting clues together to why her friends and her were chosen, but she thinks that the answers will come when Henry marries Katherine Howard.

...

**_ENGLAND: TUDOR'S CASTLE_**

**_MAY 12, 1540. _**

_**9:00 A.M.**_

Anne of Cleves is in her room sitting with one of her maids when Lady Rochford entered the room and invited Princess Mary in. "Your Majesty, Princess Mary is here." She stepped to the side as the elder Princess of Henry VIII entered the room in a beautiful red and gold gown with a red top hat to match it. Anne smiled and stood up as the maid sitting next to her moved and the maids gave a curtsy to the Princess, even though Henry doesn't treat her like one everyone else does and it doesn't satisfy Mary because she wants her father to have her treated like one. But it is what it is.

Mary curtsied to Anne causing the Queen to smile and her respect, "Your Majesty." Mary generally looks like she doesn't mean her curtsies but Anne knows that the girl does. She just hides her emotions.

"Princess," She held her hand out to one of the chairs, "if you please." The two sat down and faced each other. Anne smiled at Mary, very excited to give her the great news she had in mind for her, "I have received a letter from a cousin of mine. He is Duke Phillip of Bavaria." She stopped for a second but continued when Mary stared blankly at her, "Phillips would like to come to England and make God to you!" Anne grinned and her maids quietly smiled to themselves. Mary sometimes talks about not having a lover and how she longed to have one so Anne decided to help her out.

Mary thought for a moment and felt happy, but doesn't know the guy and Anne being a Heretic is a big problem. She's heard rumors from Charles and Thomas that one of the reasons why their marriage has failed is because she is a Heretic. Her being a Heretic put Cromwell in for treason and to be beheaded. "Why?" She asked

"He has heard many things about you, Princess. Many good things." The Queen added the last part because it is true.

Mary sighed, "I suppose he's a Lutheran." She replied, seeing that being with his man won't last long. She's a devoted Catholic and will only marry a Catholic but even if she gains feelings for this man her father won't accept it no matter how good of a friend Anne is.

Anne looked down and smiled. Then she made eye contact with the younger girl and kept the smile on her face. Mary doesn't know what she is missing out on. "He is charming, and very good looking. I seek that you may like him." Anne's smile grew wider. She knows Mary more than the young girl thinks. "What would you like me to tell him?"

"Tell him...tell him that he may come if he pleases and if the king wishes," Mary added the last past, "but not to expect anything."

Anne smiled and got out of her chair and Mary did the same but not before giving a curtsy and then leaving quickly. When the Princess left, Anne frowned to herself and thought about what Mary said. Mary seems to want to meet her cousin but is scared that Henry won't approve of it. He's never approved of any man for her, but Anne will make sure to change that. She is still Queen of England, she has some power.

...

Andrew and Robert are walking down the hallway, nodding their heads in respect to those that bowed of curtsied to them. Within a few months, they've become favorites of the King and even though that's what they're supposed to do in order to change history, they enjoy being around him. He isn't as bad as historians said he is but his temper does get the best of him at times just like some people but he still is a great and loyal king, at times.

"Andrew," Robert turned to his friend, "Where exactly are we going? We don't have much time to find Henry a new wife and if we don't get him one soon he'll be very mad.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Did you pay any attention in class?"

"Somewhat." Robert shrugged

Andrew sighed, "Well, Charles is going around England to search for Henry's new wife, but she's right in this castle."

"Wait, Katherine is here?"

Andrew nodded and then smirked, "If you paid attention in class, you would have known that Katherine was a maid in honor to Anne of Cleves. We don't see her because she's a maid so if she saw us before then we wouldn't have seen her. We visit Anne and we don't talk to her maids because, well, they aren't important to us."

"Do you think the girls have seen her?"

Andrew shook his head, "Jennifer works for Thomas, which I'm suspicious about, Victoria is with Mary at all times and Charles thinks of Emma as his daughter so he always has her with him. If anything, they haven't because none of us have visited her majesties chambers, but we will soon." He then whispered lower than he was and said, "Charles is the one that introduced her to the king so he has to be the one to do it. We can't change all of history or we'll change the future and we can't have that."

Robert nodded in agreement, "Well, should we at least look for her and talk to her for a bit?"

"Why not? I don't think talking to her will change anything." Then the two of them walked off, searching for Katherine Howard but not before going to Anne's chambers to see if she is there.

...

Victoria is in Mary's room, sitting across from the princess in two chairs. A few minutes ago, the Princess called for her and has told her other maids hat she needs to speak to Victoria privately. She hasn't said anything to Victoria yet but the small smile on her face is telling Mary that something good has happened. "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"Maria, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mary?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I am calling you, your Highness?"

Mary laughed a little, "Alright then. I am alright actually. I am very happy."

Victoria stared at her, "And what's the news you want to present to me?"

Mary grinned at her, "Anne of Cleves' cousin, Duke Philip of Bavaria, wants to meet me. He wants to make good to me."

Victoria gasped, happy for Mary but also remembering about him and that her father wouldn't allow their relationship. "I'm so happy for you, Mary. If you marry, you'll name your daughter after me." Mary then laughed and Victoria hugged her, "That's amazing your highness! He certainly is right. You must dance with him at the ball."

Mary grinned, "I'd love too," then she sighed, "but my father may not allow it. He is a Lutheran like his cousin Anne. My father hates Lutheran's because of Anne but that's just because they don't love each other."

"You're a grown woman, Mary. He has to realize you are entitled to your own decisions whether he likes them or not. You will make decisions that he doesn't like but if they benefit you and make you happy, then you can make them. If he makes them for you then you won't be independent like Catherine of Aragon was. She was stubborn, come on Mary, you're her daughter, have some stubbornness." Victoria playfully punched her arm and Mary smiled.

"Alright, you convinced me to dance with him. But I have to meet him first. I don't know what he looks like, I don't even know what to expect." Mary put a hand to her chest, showing her anxiety and nervousness.

"Don't think so much about it. Believe me, I know you more than you think. You'll like him. If you wouldn't why would Anne have him meet you?"

Mary's smile turned into a smirk, "You better be right or I just might have to have you beheaded." She joked and the two laughed and hugged each other. Victoria smiled to herself. Mary isn't as emotionless and cold as many people think. She's just a third wheel and no one listened to her, no one but Anne of Cleves, Jane Seymour and Catherine Parr. They were real mothers to her when her real mom died but Victoria can tell that she didn't really care for them that much, except for Anne at least. Victoria wants to try and keep Duke Philip in the hoop of things, to make sure that Mary has a love life, and that's exactly what she is going to do.

...

**JENNA'S POV**

I am in my room with Emma, showing her the diary. We are reading the page where Mary is talking about Duke Philip of Bavaria. She says that she does want to meet him because he sounds charming, but she's scared her father won't allow them to be together. She also worries that they won't be together because he is a Lutheran and she is a Catholic, but they will have to see what they can do. Emma tried to turn the page but it wouldn't budge. "Hey, why won't it let me turn the page?"

I shrugged, "It always does that. It stays on a page depending on the day it was written then after that, it sticks to the other pages before it. The pages before it never allow me to open them again." I tried to explain in the most simplest way I could.

She blinked a few times, "That's weird. Why doesn't Mary want us to read ahead?"

"Because she's hiding something, I just don't know what. But don't worry we'll find out what she's hiding soon."

"And when you say soon, you mean a year."

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, but it'll go faster than we think. All I can say is, I can't wait to wear my actual clothes, eat junk food and have a proper shower. I feel dirty all the time." Emma laughed in agreement and then I said, "What should we do now?"

"Maybe we should find Duke Philip and see him ourselves. I hear that Henry is throwing a ball, we can search for him then and talk to him."

"That's a good idea, Emma. We should go and tell Victoria first though."

"She's Mary's maid, she'll talk to him as much as she wants too. I think the two of us are taking this a bit more seriously, so we should dig up some information on Duke Philip and Mary."

I nodded, "You're right. Well, let's go to the ball room and see what's going on. I want a seat in the middle of the table this time. First come, first serve." The two of us then ran out of my room and to the ball room to see some of Henry's servants setting the tables of food and decorating the room for the ball. Everyone will have fun and Mary will meet Duke Philip, this'll be interesting.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Andrew and Robert are walking down the hallway, after talking to Katherine Howard for a bit and pretending to now know anything about her or where she is from. They then asked her if she is interested in the king and she said she would make good to him but the two of them know she means sex wise, not wife wise. The two then went on a mission to find Charles and stumbled upon him as he exited his room.

"Duke of Suffolk." Andrew bowed

Charles smiled, "Carsen, it's Charles."

"We've got news." Robert grinned, "We've found a new wife for the king, I mean, his Majesty."

Charles' eyes went wide. How could they have done it so fast? "And who is the young lady?"

"Her name is Katherine Howard and she is one of her Majesties maids. She said she would make good to him." Robert winked, giving the Duke the idea that it isn't much of a love relationship but only for sex and to give Henry children. "But we think it's better if you talk to her. You know his Majesty more than the two of us do."

Charles nodded, "I will speak to her when I can but I am very busy right now. Thank you for letting me know." Charles bowed his head and walked off and the two ten boys high fived each other, seeing that their job to find Henry a new wife was a success, they just hope that them telling Charles won't change history.

...

**8:30 P.M. **

It's later on in the day and the ball in the castle had just started. Jenna and her friends never really participated in them until now and even though that have been to about one or two of them, they find them fun. They watched as a crowd of people entered the center of the room and began to dance. Jenna was sitting with the boys and Emma, since Victoria didn't come yet the seat they reserved for her was taken from one of Henry's friends. They were suspicious to why Victoria didn't show up yet, but they shrugged it off thinking that she didn't want to come. Jenna and Emma kept a close eye on Mary and raised their suspicions when one of her maids quietly led her away from the ball.

"Oh my, I've got a stomach ache." Jenna faked a moan and got out of her seat, her friends turning to her.

"Want us to show you to your room?" Robert asked.

Jenna shook her head, "No, I'll go myself. Thank you."

"I've got to use the ladies room anyways, Hazel. I'll take you." Emma took my arm and led me out of the room.

Emma walked off with Jenna who was pretending to groan. When the two left the room they looked around the hallway and saw Mary and one of her maids turn a corner. They ran after them and saw a stairway. They then ran down it quietly and opened a door to see them enter a secret hallway which isn't far from the ball because the music was loud enough for us to hear it down here. They followed them to a doorway and hid behind the wall to see her maids gathered around the entrance, blocking any entry and exit. A man came from the other side and took off his hat and revealed his face before bowing, Mary's maids giving a curtsy to the two. Emma and Jenna's mouth dropped.

'Damn, he's handsome, but not as handsome as Thomas. I can't believe I just thought that.' Jenna nearly slapped her forehead.

Mary walked up to him to get a good look at his face, "Sir?" She asked.

"Princess Mary, I hope you can forgive my impetuosity." The man said smiling. That's when I realized that it is Anne's cousin, Duke Philip of Bavaria. "I know that we should have been formally introduced but I couldn't wait. I wanted to meet you."

Mary stared at him in awe, "You're Duke Philip?"

He smiled at her which gave her the impression that he is the Duke. All he said was, "May I kiss your hand, Princess?" Mary held out her hand and he took it and kissed it lightly. The Princess felt a jump of adrenaline and felt her heart beat out of her chest. She tried not to smile but a small one formed onto her face. He is nothing like she expected. "I hope to meet you again, my Lady. With my cousin the Queen present, of course."

"I had thought to leave court tomorrow for the country. I may delay my leaving, if it pleases you." Mary smiled at him seductively which caused Jenna's and Emma's mouths to drop open. "For a day or so."

"Oh no she didn't." Jenna stared in awe. She never knew Mary could be so inviting.

"She just did." Emma whispered so no one would hear them. The two looked in the room to see Mary put her head down and walk past Duke Philip who stared at her in awe. Then, one of Mary's maids led him out of the room near Jenna and Emma who ran and hid by a corner. When the Duke and the maid disappeared the two girls went back to the room to see the other maids gone.

"That was cute, wasn't it?" A voice asked. Jenna and Emma turned around to see Victoria grinning at them.

"So, this is where you were all this time?" Jenna asked, but it was more of a statement.

"I want to get more of a glimpse into Mary's love life."

"It's too bad their love won't last long." Emma sighed

"We should get back." Victoria quickly changed the subject and left just like that. Jenna and Emma exchanged a look to each other and walked off right behind Victoria, wondering what just happened and why Victoria just changed the subject and acted weird about the whole thing but they didn't question it.

...

_**ENGLAND: TUDOR'S CASTLE**_

_** MAY 12, 1540**_

Mary and Victoria were talking about what occurred last night and decided to reside in the Queen's room. Mary wanted to see the lovely and charming Duke again while Victoria wanted to more about him and the entire thing. She thinks it'll be useful to know why her friends and her are back into the past. After she hears everything she will tell her friends about the whole conversation. The two walked to meet the Queen and entered her room.

Victoria curtsied, "Your Majesty."

Anne smiled, "Lady Victoria, Lady Mary. Princess, did you talk to my cousin?" The Queen and Princess slowly walked toward the chairs.

"A little, yes." Came the reply as Victoria walked up to them quietly, listening to more of their conversation. Mary seemed very happy and Anne noticed it.

"I believe that he is such an intelligent man."

"I couldn't tell." Mary replied, trying to make it less obvious that she's interested in him but Anne can see right through her white lie.

"He's extremely good looking. He likes you a big deal." Anne grinned and Mary looked at her, hiding her happiness and joy. When her father sent her away she learnt to his her emotions so most would say she's emotionless but she became that way to survive.

Mary sighed, "He barely knows me. We have nothing in common."

"For goodness sakes Mary, stop denying your undying love for the man." Victoria said which caused the girls to giggle.

Mary began to blush, "I'm not hiding anything."

Victoria smirked, "That blush says otherwise."

One of Anne's maids appears from the door, "Your Majesty, Duke Philip asks for a audience." Anne smiled, Victoria grinned and Mary seemed embarrassed for whatever reason. She's trying to hide her feelings but everyone can read right through her, well, everyone but the King because he doesn't know anything yet.

Mary turned to look at Anne, "I don't want to see him."

Anne looked at the curtains and held out her arm towards them, "Then go in there, quickly." Mary then grabbed Victoria's arm and dragged the protesting girl with her. When they were by the curtains, Mary pulled them together to hide Victoria and her. Anne smiled to herself seeing that Mary is shy to talk to him but Philip is a confident man and has a lot of interest in her. He'll find a way to talk to her. Duke Philip entered the room and bowed as Victoria and Mary looked through the curtains, hidden from sight and Anne walked over to hug her cousin, "Ah, Philip. My dear cousin."

The Duke of Bavaria smiled and hugged his cousin who is just as tall as him. "Majesty." Anne let go of the hug and they began to talk.

"How do you like this country?"

"I love it. I think I could happily live here. It's so beautiful, nothing like Bavaria."

Anne quickly changed the subject, "So, you've met Princess Mary?" She smiled as the two took a seat in chairs.

"It was just for a quick moment, but I relive that moment over and over again." The Duke began and Anne smiled to herself, feeling happy that she had her cousin and Henry's daughter and her stepdaughter find love, even if Mary won't admit it she knows the eldest Tudor daughter feels the same way her cousin does. Anne figured because of the lack of love and attention she got as a child she was just emotionless and afraid to show love. "I was told before that she was intelligent, charming, gracious, well-read. The true heir of Catherine of Aragon. A true Princess. But nothing prepared me for her beauty, her beauty on the outside and the inside." Mary looked down as he finished, "She's the most beautiful creature on God's earth."

Victoria quietly awed to herself as Anne smiled at her cousin. Mary just stared at the floor and looked up, a smile lit onto her face. She'll finally be happy. She'll get married, have kids and have her own reign, but a part of her knows her father won't allow it but she'll make it happen. At least she'll try too. All she wants is love. Victoria stared at her and smiled as Duke Philip and Anne hugged and she saw Philip leave the room, but Mary stayed where she was until she did the unexpected, she turned to Victoria and hugged her tightly, and Victoria hugged her back.

...

Robert and Andrew entered the King's chambers on an order from his Majesty himself. Henry wants to talk to them and had Thomas deliver the message. The two stood before him as he glanced at them and got up off of his chair and away from his desk. He put his hands behind his back and stood in front of them, "I've called the two of you here to tell me about my new wife."

Robert and Andrew looked at each other and then at Henry, "Well, we want Charles to talk to her because he is loyal to you. He knows what's good for you and what isn't." Robert began.

Henry smiled, "You know him well, but I want to know what she's looks like and what she's said about me."

"She's one of Anne's maid of honors." Robert said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"She's blonde, a few inches shorter than Anne of Cleves, she has blue eyes and she's seventeen." Andrew wiggled his eyebrows up and down for the last part.

Henry's eyes widened, "Seventeen? Wow, she must be very fertile."

"Oh, your Majesty, she will be. She told us herself she wants to make good to you. But let's wait until Charles sees her. He'll make a good judgment of her. If you're interested by then, you can see her after Jenna's party." Robert added.

Henry nodded and patted them on their shoulders, "Very well. Thank you, you two. I'll get another son to live on my legacy." He clapped his hands together. "Well, I've got paperwork to fill out. Tell Charles, the Duke of Suffolk I am very interested in this Katherine Howard."

"We will, your Majesty." Andrew and Robert bowed and then walked out. What did they just do? Were they supposed to tell him? He's the King of England, they had too, but what if it changes history? If anything, they were brought back to change it for a reason so them telling Henry about Katherine probably isn't a bad thing. But Henry will get what he deserves either way, it's only a matter of time before he gets slapped in the face for his infidelities and he won't like it when Katherine and Thomas have an affair with each other. He'll see how it feels to be used, thrown around, treated like crap and unloved.

...

_**ENGLAND: TUDOR'S CASTLE**_

_**MAY 20, 1540**_

_**8:00 A.M. **_

**NORMAL POV**

Andrew and Robert are with Charles outside the castle, waiting for Katherine Howard to meet them. They didn't want everyone knowing who the new Queen may be, so they have decided to meet her off of castle grounds so no one suspects anything. They saw a young girl with long blonde hair come up to them. Charles looked her up and down, "You must be Katherine Howard."

Katherine smiled and giggled, "Yes, I am."

"Where are you from originally?"

"I am from the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk. A lot of the girls there, including myself ran a little wild." She said seductively. Charles, Andrew, and Robert just stare at her. She is flirtatious alright, but it's Jenna's birthday today and they want it to be special for her. They see that she won't be grateful to Henry and he may not be grateful to her, but Charles wants her to be Queen.

"If you are up to date with current events, you would know it's Lady Hazel's birthday. We want it to be special for her. Anne and his Majesty will divorce after the party, so you will meet him then." Charles said and Katherine smiled and ran off. Andrew and Robert exchanged looks, seeing that everything is going to plan.

...

_**8:30 A.M.**_

**JENNA'S POV**

I woke up and stretched letting out a yawn. I sat on my bed waking up a bit until I was coincidently interrupted by my friend running in and jumping on my bed, all of them hugging me at one time. "Happy birthday!" They screamed. My eyes widened, because I just woke up and have been so busy gathering clues to why we're here I totally forgot that today is my birthday. Ha, how silly of me. "Thanks, guys!"

"Sixteen, eh?" Robert smirked and I nodded, "Its about time too." I went to slug him but he grabbed my wrist and engaged me into another hug. "Happy birthday, Blondie."

"Thanks, dick." I laughed then saw the look on Victoria's face. We looked at each other and let go of each other, not wanting Victoria to murder the two of us. Emma and Andrew noticed and exchanged glances like they were up to something. It was an awkward two minutes.

The silence was interrupted when Thomas and Charles entered the room. They smiled at me and bowed, "Lady Hazel-" Charles began

"Happy birthday." Thomas finished

I got up and hugged the both of them, "Thank you, I have the feeling that today will be a lot of fun."

"Oh, it will be, Lady Hazel. Just you wait." Thomas quietly smirked at me and I blushed. My friends got up and greeted them but not before saying goodbye to me and that they'll see me later. They then left with Charles and I raised a brow. What secrets are they hiding? I turned back to Thomas who is staring down at me, "Well, you must get ready now. You aren't decent yet. I am taking you out."

I raised a brow, "Where are you taking me?"

"Just for some quality time, my dear. Nothing dangerous. You do work for me and help me around the castle, I just want to give you a proper thank you, that is all."

I nodded my head, "Yes Thomas, I will get ready. Don't worry, I'll be quick about it. Give me about five minutes."

Thomas bowed his head, "Yes, my Lady." The he walked out and closed the door and I sped to my bathroom, brushing my teeth, washing my face and brushing my hair. I went through all the dresses I had and decided on a simple light pink one. I never really wear pink but Thomas suggested that I get the dress because he said it would look good on me but I haven't worn it yet. I wanted to save it for a special time and boy was he right, it looks amazing on me. I put on some eye makeup and slipped on my shoes and exited my room, seeing Thomas fix his hair. He stopped when he saw me and grinned at me, "My Lady, isn't that the dress I picked out for you?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, it is. I wanted to save it for a special time and well, today is special."

Thomas smiled and took my hand and we walked out of his room with people bowing or giving a curtsy and saying happy birthday to me. I said "thank you" to all of them. Today feels so magical. Thomas led me outside and we went onto one of the horses and rode off away from the castle and into a guarded forest that belongs to the castle. We went through it and there was a cliff with trees, flowers, and a beautiful view. If you looked up, there was the sky but down below was a beautiful river with people settled before it playing, laughing, and living their life. The people below are oblivious to Thomas and me. I took a seat with my legs hanging off the cliff and Thomas took a seat next to me.

"Do you like it?"

I turned to Thomas, "I love it. It's so beautiful. Why does Henry have it guarded?"

Thomas leaned in, "This is a hunting ground. He uses it to hunt but to practice or ride around with friends. It's like a secret passageway to the castle."

"You mean like a shortcut?" I raised a brow.

"Precisely, but the only thing is that people that don't live in the castle of aren't friends of his Majesty may be executed for using it. Everyone knows that it's guarded and no one dares to go through it." I nodded, seeing that I understand and Thomas took a small beautifully wrapped gold box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and gasped. it's a gold necklace with my initials onto it. It also says in small writing. _'From a loyal friend, T.C.' _"Do you like it, my Lady?"

"Like it? I love it!" I squealed

Thomas gently took the necklace from my hands and put it around my neck and it felt cold against me. I feel like I'm in a romance movie. Thomas leaned in close, "Happy birthday, Hazel." His arm slithered around my waist. He then hugged me.

I smiled up at him, "Thanks, Thomas. I had fun being alone with you." That came out wrong.

Thomas raised a brow and smirked, "I'm happy to hear that." He leaned in closer to me and I was paralyzed. It seems like he's going to kiss me, but isn't he too old? He is young but in my day he'd be put in jail and labeled a pedophile or a sex offender but this is a different time period. If he does kiss me, no one has to know about it. I leaned in a bit too but all of a sudden, One of Thomas' friends rode by and the neigh of his horse catching our attention.

"Come on, love birds. Henry wants to see the two of you. He said its urgent." His friend seems to have caught on to what we were just about to do.

Us two love birds looked at each other but not before blushing and got on a horse, riding back to the castle. If Henry needs to see us immediately then it can't be good. It's my birthday today! Today has to be perfect, and it's even bigger because I'm sixteen now! Only two more years until I'm an adult. I feel so old. Thomas and I got to the castle and went inside. I looked around seeing that the castle is empty. There is no one in the hallways and I'm getting a bit worried. What's happening? We turned a corner with Thomas' friend in front of us. We stopped at a door where two guards were guarding.

"Hazel Goldwine, their Majesties need to see you immediately." One boomed.

I gulped, wondering what I did wrong. They opened the doors and there was a loud "Happy birthday Hazel!" I gasped, seeing the entire castle in the beautifully decorated room. Henry and Anne are with Mary at the front, sitting in their thrones and smiling at me. My hand went to my mouth. "Hazel!" My friends shouted and ran over to me, engaging me into a group hug.

"Guys," my eyes teared up, "you had me scared for a second! This is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"You can thank us by dancing till you die!" Victoria shouted and music began to play. People filled the dance floor while I got something to eat. Victoria and Emma came running up to me. "Happy 16th girl."

I smiled, "Thanks, Victoria."

"If we were back home, would you be having a sweet 16?" Emma asked me

"Most likely not. I'm not huge on parties."

"That's why you're so smart." I heard from behind me. I turned to see Robert and Andrew.

I smirked at Robert, "It's nice to know you think so highly of me."

He slugged me, "It's your birthday, I'll let you get away with that comment." I laughed and the two of them proceeded to the dance floor and started dancing like weirdoes, but people began to follow their lead and the party went from modern and conservative to like a rock concert. I was talking to people in the room, learning more about Henry's courtiers and friends, trying to find any lead to why we may be here but so far I've found nothing. I decided to take a break and enjoy my party, but I'm trying my best to avoid the center because I can't do the type of dancing that was popular in the 1500s. I saw someone coming up to me and saw that it's Thomas.

"Hey, Thomas!" I greeted

"Hello, Hazel, how are you enjoying your party?"

"It's amazing! Thank you!" I hugged him and he returned it. At that moment, the music changed and everyone began to grab a partner.

Thomas took my arm, "Let's dance."

"What?"

"Let's dance." He repeated

"Thomas, I don't know how too."

He smiled, "I'll teach you." I turned to see Robert drag Victoria to the floor and Emma walked out with Andrew holding onto her wrist. Aw, that's adorable. Thomas led me to the dance floor and we were in the center. He took my hand and we moved in and out, but I just looked around to see what everyone else was doing so I can do it right and not make a fool out of myself, especially on my birthday. Everyone began walking in small circles with their partners and Thomas and I did the same. The people changed partners and I coincidently got Robert as my partner, Victoria got Charles and Emma got Thomas.

"Hey birthday girl," Robert grabbed my hand and put arm around my waist. We began to dance in circles, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am, thank you."

He then saw my necklace, "Where'd you get that necklace?" He's the first of my friends to notice.

"Thomas gave it to me."

Robert smirked, "He likes you, Jenna." I heard my real name for the first time in months. It felt weird to hear it again. "It's so obvious that he does. And I think you like him too. You've forgotten all about Tristan, haven't ya?"

"Not entirely." I whispered as he grabbed my waist, lifted me up and put me down. We danced in circles again, holding onto one another. Someone has been practicing.

Robert stared at me, "Jenna, it's okay to have an interest. He's a good looking man, I'll say that myself but he's a lot older. And don't forget the reason we're here."

"Look, maybe if I get extremely close to him I'll find out more about the affair." I whispered, hoping no one heard me. "I've talked to some people here, nothing seems out of sort or suspicious."

"We have to wait until Katherine and Henry marry." We looked over to see Katherine dancing with a tall, dark haired man but kept staring at the king. Robert looked at me, "Good luck with it."

Then just like that, we switched partners like everyone else. I got Thomas again while Emma got Robert and Victoria got Andrew. I glanced at Mary who was dancing with Duke Philip but not before he groaned and walked out of the room with Mary following him and saying, "Philip, I'm so, so sorry, Philip." Then they disappeared. I looked over at the king who raised a brow at the scene that happened with Duke Philip and Mary, but turned away to Anne and they began talking. They're up to something and I'm going to find out what it is but I'm going to enjoy the rest of my party.

...

**NORMAL POV**

It was after Jenna's party that the servants were left to clean up and Mary and Duke Philip came by. Mary smiled at him, realizing that she is interested in him. A few hours ago, they were dancing that Jenna's party and he claimed to have been stepped on her. It was all a lie to be alone and they kissed. They then left, forgetting the party and having some fun. Mary replayed everything in her head over and over again. The Duke smiled at her and bowed his head, "Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Your Grace." She whispered and with that, he smiled at her again and left the room slowly, leaving her there to smile at him as he walked off. Mary turned around and quickly ran to her room, feeling her face heat up. She breathed in and out and felt happy because she has a man in her life.

...

Henry is in his room, on his bed. He let out a yawn as his door opened to reveal Charles, the Duke of Suffolk. "Your Majesty, I don't mean to intrude, but I've got a guest for you."

Henry nodded his head, "Let them in."

Charles moved aside and a young, long blonde haired girl stepped inside, smiling at him flirtatiously. His eyes nearly gouged out of his head and he looked her up and down. Charles smirked and said, "This is Katherine Howard, the girl you've been told about." Henry just stared at her and she sat down by him. "I'll leave you two at it." Charles then closed the door and left quickly. The two just stared at each other and were about to kiss when someone barged in. The two pulled away to see one of the King's servants at the door.

Henry smiled at Katherine and put his arm around her tiny waist, "Katherine, my dear, I've got to talk to one of my servants." His hand went even lower and she didn't seem to care, "Please excuse me." Before Katherine could say anything, the servant and the King went into another room and closed the door.

Katherine puffed and crossed her arms, "Stupid servant."

Henry faced his servant. The servant was one of his less popular and talkative ones. A few hours ago, he saw Duke Philip and Mary leave the party and had this particular servant do some digging for him. He wants to know what's going on. "Well, what did you find?"

"He pretended that Mary stepped on him to get them alone. He then kissed her and they walked off down the hallway. I quietly followed and they went to her room. She then closed the door."

Henry tried his best to keep his cool. If the Duke and his daughter Mary had sex, or did anything sexual he will not tolerate it. "I am the King and I will choose who she will be with. We don't know for sure what they did in her room but I have a good guess she gave away the one thing that made her pure. He is a Lutheran and she shall not marry one!" He shouted, "He's to be sent away in the morning."

The servant bowed, "Yes, anything Your Majesty." Then he sped out before Henry could say anything else. Henry looked up to the ceiling, feeling his blood boil and tamed himself from throwing objects and screaming. He will not allow his daughter to run around with who she pleases and if she does, he won't ever allow the man to be a heretic.

...

_**ENGLAND: TUDORS CASTLE. MAY 21, 1540**_

The next morning consisted of Mary waking up in a great mood and quickly getting ready to meet Anne and tell her everything that has happened with the Duke and her. She quietly walked toward the door of her room but not before quietly laughing to herself at the sight of Victoria, who is fast asleep on the couch, a foot and arm sticking off the couch. She ran down the empty hallways because the servants are getting up around this time and are getting ready and ran to Anne's room. She knocked and one of the maids opened it and she pushed past, seeing Anne sitting on a chair with a grim look on her face.

"Anne, I have much to tell you." Mary's eyes glistened, but her heart skipped a beat when the Queen looked up and gave her a sorrow look. "Your Majesty, what is the matter? Why do you seem so sad?"

Anne looked up at her, "Princess, sit down next to me. I have...some news to tell you." Mary turned to see the nearest chair and quickly sat in it. Anne stood up and continued, "Duke Philip has been sent a message earlier this morning by one of the King's servants. He's been sent back to Bavaria." Mary's eyes widened and felt her heart tear. "Your father, the King, requested for him to be sent away. I am so sorry. I cannot explain, I don't know the reason but when I find out-"

Mary stood up quickly and faced her, "No, there's no need to explain or to find out why Philip was sent away. It is of little matter. Your cousin, the Duke, was charming but he is a Lutheran and I am a Catholic. We would have never been able to marry if we wanted too." She gave a small curtsy and slowly walked out of the room as Anne looked at her leave. Anne felt horrible and she can tell Mary's upset but knows the girl hides her emotions which isn't good for her to do. Mary left the room and walked slowly down the hallway, tears coming down her eyes. She looked down at the floor and then looked up with her eyes narrowed and her hands clenches into fists. She'll find out the meaning of this.

...

Jenna is in her room and on her bed with her friends. They were talking about yesterdays party but got off topic when Andrew and the girls saw the necklace that Thomas got Jenna. Victoria held it gently in her hands and demanded to know where she got it and when Jenna told her Thomas gave it to her, Victoria squealed and told the girl, "He likes you!"

"That's what I said."

"And you like him." Emma added

"That's also what I said." Robert repeated

Jenna blushed, "I'm not here to be set up with a man a lot older than me and marry him. We're here to know more about the affair." She whispered the last part loudly just in case Culpeper is outside the room.

"Speaking of the affair," Victoria turned to the boys, "Did Katherine meet Henry?"

The two nodded and Andrew spoke, "We told him but before the party he requested that he saw her after. Charles said he'd bring her."

Jenna clapped her hands together, "Well done boys. That's all done." Then she smiled sheepishly, "Now all we have to do is wait for them to get married."

Andrew raised a brow, "When do they marry again? I forgot."

Jenna gulped, knowing they won't like the response, "July 28th, 1540."

"Oh no! I'm not waiting an extra two fucking months for them to marry, just so they can screw around." Robert threw his hands up in the air and they all jumped at the suddenly reaction.

"Then there must be a way to convince him to marry her soon." Andrew concluded

"We've got to speed it up. The sooner they marry the sooner we can figure everything out and get out of here." Emma added

Victoria quickly changed the subject, "Did you guys see the guy Mary went off with last night?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah, we saw them and apparently someone else did too." Andrew added

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked

"Well, I've never seen him before but one of the King's servants followed them."

The girls exchanged looks and sped out of Jenna's room but not before the boys follower after them. The five of them saw Mary walking angrily to her fathers room and they took cover by a wall. They saw her barged into Henry's room and saw his servants standing before him. They were dismissed immediately and ran off out of sight but Thomas and Charles didn't seem to be there. Henry stared at his daughter who glared at him with clenched fists. "What's wrong, Mary dear?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" She shouted, "You know exactly what is wrong! You sent him away! Why? Why, father? Why would you do that to me?" Her voice got tiny and she began to shake. Jenna and her friends gasped at the sight of Mary.

Henry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly, "Calm down, my love. He is a Lutheran, a heretic. We hate heretics."

Mary shoved him off of her and he stared at her astonished, "I don't care if you hated him! Yes, he was a Lutheran but Anne taught me that religion doesn't matter when you love someone! That's right, father, I love him and felt that we'd be together forever, but you ruined it! Now no man will ever want me because you'll send them away! I will die alone in my filth and loneliness, and it's all because of you!" She sneered and turned around to leave but not before facing him and whispering, "I hope you're happy." Then she ran off, tears flowing down her face, memories of her time spent with the Duke and the only memories of her mother flooding her head.

People heard the commotion and just stared in awe at the scene that just stood before them. Henry stood in his place, not knowing what to say but he sure did feel guilty. Thomas and Charles stood farther away and looked down in shame to Henry for what he did but Jenna and her friends on the other hand didn't come out of their hiding spot. They huddled closer together and were astonished at what just happened. Mary Tudor, the eldest Tudor child certainly left everyone speechless but what no one knows is how Henry found out about Mary's love and if they knew Henry found out, who told him, and why?


	10. The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly

**CHAPTER 10: THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THE UGLY **

**_ENGLAND: TUDORS CASTLE_**

_**MAY 25, 1540**_

_**8:00 A.M.**_

**JENNA'S POV**

I am in a white gown, sitting down in the king's ballroom with my friends, workers, and tons of other guests that I've never seen before. Today, Katherine Howard and Henry are getting married. I know, shocker, right? Well, let's just say my friends and I didn't want to wait months for them to marry and be bored to death. We don't want to waste any time on the affair and since the diary only opens on the days it was written on, we can't sit around and do nothing, so Andrew and Robert convinced the two of them to marry early. I just hope this doesn't screw up our future because if it does, then we're positively doomed. Katherine came down the aisle and the pope spoke some boring words, and before our very eyes, the two were married. The room corrupted into cheers of joy while others said nothing and kept a straight face, knowing that she won't be his last wife. The ball began and people began to eat, dance, and talk.

I got up and Victoria and Emma followed me. We stood by a corner and looked like a couple of mean girls in school. We looked around the room and spotted Katherine and noticed how much fun she was having, dancing in the middle of the room with everyone in her way. She knew how to throw a party, that's for sure. Though, something isn't right. They thought that she'd seem different, but she seems, very...naïve?

"How old is she?" They heard a man ask Henry. They turned to see him sitting in his chair with his close workers sitting with him.

"Seventeen." He laughed and his friends high fived him. Jenna pulled a face and Victoria rolled her eyes. It was disgusting to see grown, old men act that way and talk about a seventeen year old girl like that. Even though the girl is a little older than them, she looks as if she could be older, and she is taller than them.

"I don't like her." Victoria finally said and the other two looked at her. "She seems..."

"Naïve?" Jenna smirked with a raised brow and her arms crossed.

"Not just that. Something else, I just can't put my finger on it."

"It seems that Lady Rochford isn't that fond of her either." Emma nodded her head to the older maid and saw the lady glare and roll her eyes at Katherine. "I wonder what that's about."

"You were right, Jenna." Victoria added

"Of course I was. It was so obvious that she didn't."

"But why wouldn't she?" Emma asked

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Then, a light bulb switch on and I turned to Emma, "We won't be around her much. I have to be with Thomas and Victoria has to be with Mary. Can you try to get close with Rochford? Try to get her to trust you and tell us everything."

"Yeah, tell us all of her secrets." Victoria added

Emma smirked, "I'll try my best." She turned to look at Rochford and took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing." She then walked off to Rochford and the older lady smiled and hugged Emma. They began to talk, even though they never made much conversation before.

I turned to see Thomas come up to me, take my arm and lead me to the dance floor, and I knew what was coming next. He smiled at me and I returned it and laughed when Robert grabbed Victoria and pulled her to the dance floor and how she threatened to beat him up if he didn't let her go, but I knew better than that. Victoria likes the guy, but is terrible at flirting, but I will help her with that later.

"How is Lady Hazel this morning?" Thomas broke our silence.

I looked up at him and smiled, "The Lady Hazel is magnificent, Sir. And how is Mr. Culpeper?"

Thomas laughed and ruffled my hair, "He's quite alright, but he hopes that this is the last wife Henry has. He's tired of all these weddings."

I raised a brow at that statement, if Thomas truly felt that way about Henry, then why would he go and sleep with Katherine? After some dancing, Henry had everyone congratulate them and wanted Mary and Katherine to meet, since Mary is the only Tudor castle in the castle at the very moment, she'll be the first one to meet the new wife. The eldest Tudor child walked down the aisle as people stood around and she walked up to the smiling Katherine who greeted her eagerly, but Mary replied in a rather, sarcastic manner kissed her dad on the cheek and left the room. Henry sighed and shook his head while most didn't say a word, but others like my friends and me snickered and Katherine glared at the doorway, where Mary left. I know that this isn't the end of this rivalry, but Katherine and Mary aren't innocent in any way, and as a lady in waiting and a friend of Mary's, I will do anything to make sure she is unharmed.

...

**_10:00 A.M_.**

**NORMAL POV**

It is after the wedding and Katherine and her new husband, King Henry stood in a room. She was getting ready to meet Edward and Elizabeth, she just hoped that they were very welcoming, unlike Mary who shoved her away like she was a burden and a savage. Katherine wouldn't let the girl treat her in such a way, she'll show the girl. But for now, she is with Henry and she will enjoy her time alone with her husband. Besides, she can punish the kids if she pleases too because she is considered of higher status than them.

"Sweetheart," Henry broke her out of her thoughts, "I have two people that I'd like you to meet." Katherine turned to see an older lady walked toward them with a small, young, blonde haired boy. "Lady Bryan." Henry greeted

"Your Majesty." Lady Bryan gave a small curtsy and the little boy stepped up.

"This is my son, Prince Edward." Henry replied proudly. "Come forward, child." He commanded and Edward stepped up as Katherine eyed him eagerly. He said to his son quietly, "This is my new wife and England's new Queen, Katherine. Say hello to your new mother."

The boy bowed, "Hello, your Majesty." He smiled and his big cheeks made him look more adorable.

"Aw, he's such a sweet boy!" Katherine beamed and bent down to her knees to reach to his level. "Hello, your Grace." She smiled at the boy. "I am very, very happy to meet you."

"Thank you." He smiled which made his cheeks turn red. Katherine poked his nose a few times and tried making him laugh as Henry asked Lady Bryan about his health and if he is eating well. When Lady Bryan said everything was fine, Edward was dismissed and left, but not without saying goodbye to the new Queen.

Lady Bryan went out and walked in with a smaller girl. The girl is in a green dress and has long, curly red hair. Katherine noted the girls beauty. Henry offered his hand and she gladly took it. "Welcome, Elizabeth." He greeted his youngest daughter and second oldest child. Henry looked at his wife, "This is my daughter, Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled at Katherine and curtsied, "Your Majesty, I am honored to be standing in front of you, and meeting my father, the king's new wife. I wish you every joy and happiness."

Katherine and Henry smiled at each other and the Queen stepped up to the smaller girl, "It's also an honor to meet you, Lady Elizabeth." She ran a hand through the bottom of her hair, "You are a very pretty young lady." She tilted her head and smiled as Henry watched the two in awe. Elizabeth didn't look like her mother, but is a lot like her, but isn't as hot tempered as the Boleyn was. She carries herself with dignity and respect.

"Thank you, Madame."

Katherine undid her necklace, "I want to give you this." she held it out to Elizabeth. "They aren't of much value, but will remind you of me."

Elizabeth gently took the necklace into her hands and thanked Katherine, then curtsied and left with Lady Bryan and the King and new Queen watched the young Princess leave, smiling. Henry saw so much of Anne in his daughter, and at times, misses Anne, but what was done has been done. Katherine took note to how respectful she is, more so than Mary who made a sly remark and stormed out of the wedding. She will have to talk to Henry about her later to see why Mary is being cold towards her when she has done nothing to the older Princess.

...

Jenna is in her room, laying down on her bed with her eyes closed. The events of earlier today went through her head. It's obvious that Mary absolutely hated Katherine, and that she admitted to being jealous of the younger girl for marrying before her, but is that the only reason why Mary hated the Queen? There's something that isn't adding up. Why would Thomas have a secret affair with the Queen, if he knew he'd get caught, and why would Joan and Lady Rochford help Thomas and Katherine have an affair? She doesn't know about Thomas, but it seems like they were trying to get rid of Katherine, but why?

She heard her door open and Victoria popped her head in, "Whatcha doing?" Then she jumped onto the bed next to the blonde girl.

Jenna sat up, "I think Katherine was set up."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

"It's obvious that Mary never liked her. And Joan Bulmer and Lady Rochford made the affair happen. I'm guessing Thomas was just their puppet."

"You know, that's a good theory, but you still have the diary, right? So just read ahead."

"It doesn't let me. It's like the pages are glued together until the day they were written, then it lets me turn it."

"I forgot about that. That's weird, but what about Mary?" Victoria asked, "She did bring us back, for whatever that reason is, I still don't know. But do you think-"

"That she had something to do with the affair? I don't know. She wasn't around, but it could be a possibility. Besides, she never talked to Thomas, Joan, or Lady Rochford."

"Then why would she bring us back?"

Jenna sighed in defeat, "I wish I knew. I just think we need to keep a close eye on everyone because I don't trust them, and I certainly don't trust Mary. It seems that she always has a trick up her sleeve."

"What about Princess Elizabeth?"

"I think she's fine. She isn't a threat, but maybe, just maybe we can use her. When the affair happens, we can have her help us figure out everything."

"That's a good idea." Victoria agreed, "Well, how about we go for a walk outside. It's at least sixty degrees out, and we can talk about it out there. I feel that the other three are forgetting a bit why we're here. They seem to always be doing their own duties."

"Let the affair happen. We'll tell them then. We have to figure this out together. We have to watch out for Thomas, Joan, Lady Rochford, and Mary. I feel that Mary brought us back because she did something she wasn't supposed too. Why she'd choose us, I haven't got a clue. But a nice, long walk in the backyard will help."

The two young teenagers left the room and took a stairway to the backyard and began to walk outside, talking about what their ideas are.

...

_**3:30 P.M.**_

Katherine is in her room, sitting on a gold chair with her maid around her. They're all giggling and laughing and having a blast. "Now ladies," Katherine began, "You must promise that from now on, you'll only wear French fashion, like me!" she looked at her red dress pointedly.

"We promise, your Majesty." One said and they all began to laugh again. That is until Lady Rochford came in with a frown on her face, fanning herself and in her other hand is a note. Katherine looked up and they all stopped laughing.

"You have a note." Rochford held it out and Katherine snatched it from her as the older lady rolled her eyes.

Katherine read it and gasped which caused Lady Rochford to ask her what the problem is and Katherine told her that it was from an old friend, but she blankly ignored it and went back to her maids and began giggling and goofing off with them. Rochford raised a brow, _'I__nteresting'_ she thought and then she left, feeling better about leaving Katherine's room. It sickens her how some dumb, ditzy girl is Queen.

_'She won't do this country good. There must be a way to get rid of her.' _Rochford turned to look at Katherine's door to hear giggling and walked off, coming up with an idea to get rid of the Queen. She then had Charles come up to her with a young lady behind him. Rochford raised a brow and Charles said,

"This is Joan Bulmer, Katherine's friend."

Lady Rochford glistened, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, please show her to the Queen's chambers."

She curtsied and led Joan to Katherine's room. She opened the door and said, "Joan Bulmer, your Majesty." She held in a laugh as Joan looked around aimlessly and the aggravated look on Katherine's face. The maids looked confused and scurried into a different room, allowing the Queen and her friend some privacy. Lady Rochford closed the door and listened to their conversation with her ear on the wall. _'Interesting. Katherine had a relation with a boy and wants her friend to forget about it. Joan is now a maid, but only because Katherine wants her to keep her mouth shut. Does Katherine really like her friend?' _

Lady Rochford smirked and ran off, ready to tell Mary what had just happened and why Katherine isn't fit for Queen. Or better yet, she knows two smart girls that will be eager to know what Katherine just did, and she picked up her pace to tell them.

...

_**4:00 P.M.**_

**JENNA'S POV**

Victoria and I are walking around outside, talking about that affair and what to do about it. It's obvious that Thomas did love Katherine, but that he was just a puppet to help get rid of Katherine, or was he? How come Joan and Lady Rochford didn't tell the King? Why would they keep it a secret until someone found out? Who is it that found out about the affair? And how did they do it? Maybe they set themselves up? But it does seem like they were setting Katherine up.

"There's so many things I don't understand." I said "What if they did try to set her up, but didn't at the same time? They didn't inform Henry about it, someone else did, and we don't know who."

"Do you think-"

"That someone caught them? Yes, someone that wasn't supposed too. But why would they set Katherine up and not tell Henry?"

"Maybe they weren't trying to set her up." Victoria hypothesized

"I think they were. They obviously wanted her gone. What if they never got to it? What if someone did it before they could?"

"That's a possibility."

The two of us hear our fake names being called and we turn to look behind us and see Lady Rochford running to us. We looked at each other and raised one of our brows and looked back at the older lady. She sees frantic. Did something happen? We ran over to her and she's trying to catch her breath as we're asking her if everything's okay and if anyone's hurt.

Lady Rochford caught her breath and said, "No, nothing like that. Everyone's alright." Victoria and I sighed in relief. Everyone's okay. "I wanted to tell you two something that I think you need to know."

"And what would that be?" I asked

She looked around to make sure no one's around, which no one is and leaned in, "I don't know about you two, but I'm suspicious of her Majesty. She's very young, she isn't an adult yet and she's married to the King. Not just that, she seems very flirty and a bit full of herself. I had to give her a letter that was from he friend Joan Bulmer, but she didn't seem to want to see Joan. I left her room and Charles had Joan with him and asked me to send her to Katherine's chambers, so I did."

Victoria and I glanced at each other and looked back at Lady Rochford, who continued, "Katherine seemed mad that Joan was there so I left the room and listened to their conversation. Apparently, Katherine had relations with a man before coming here, and Katherine told her to watch what she says here and that the past is over. Joan then asked if she'll make her a maid and Katherine did."

"That's a little weird." I said, "Do you think she made Joan a maid to keep her quiet?"

"Well, they do seem close, so Joan would know a lot about the Queen, which is why I think she's a maid. I'm suspicious about Katherine, she won't do this country any good. Henry will find that out for himself." She then nodded, "Well, I will see you two later for dinner. And I hope you two stay cautious of Katherine. She isn't who she portrays to be. And don't worry, I'll tell Faye for you two." Then she quickly ran off into the castle and before our very eyes, we were the only ones in the courtyard.

I turned to Victoria, "Well, would you look at that."

"You were right."

"Rochford hates Katherine because she thinks she'll be a horrible Queen. There has to be more to that."

If anything, we can get Emma to ask Rochford why she doesn't like Katherine, besides the fact that she thinks Katherine would make a bad Queen and that she's too flirty. All of a sudden, we hear men yelling and we turn to see Thomas and a few other men that we've never seen before riding into the courtyard on their horses. Those men must be Thomas' friends. They saw us and rode over and Thomas picked me up as one of the other guys picked Victoria up. He removed his head guard and who would it be besides Robert?

"Landon?" Victoria gasped and he smiled at her.

"Hello, ladies, let's go for a ride!" Before we could protest they sped off on the horses and Victoria and I looked at each other, shrugged, and started to laugh at the young men's antics.

...

_**8:00 P.M.**_

**NORMAL POV**

Thomas is eating dinner in a room with other men that are close to the King. They all eat together and not with Henry unless there's a ball, or if his Majesty requests it. He looked at the younger and older men talking, laughing, eating, and some even drinking. He looked at Andrew and Robert and the end of the table, the two talking about something, but not one seemed to pay them any mind, and they didn't seem to care. Thomas couldn't stop thinking about Katherine, the new Queen, or Lady Hazel. Both beautiful, young girls. He wants to meet Katherine in private, but doesn't want the other men to know because they'll take the King's side over his. He's seen it happen before. He began to wonder if Katherine if fertile and if she hold a child. He would also conceive to Lady Hazel, but she's a little too young and modest and carries a lot of respect for herself, unlike most girls in court. He'll wait until she's a little older and will conceive to her, only if she wishes it. He would never take advantage of her.

"What do you think of the new Queen, boys?" One of the younger men asked and everyone turned to him.

"She's lovely." Thomas blurted out quickly, with confidence and a bit of arrogance.

"A bit too lovely for you, Culpeper." The man across from him pointed out rudely. The men laughed as Robert and Andrew glanced at each other, waiting to see what would happen.

"He already has Lady Hazel. What else could he ask for?" The man next to him asked.

Andrew went to get up, but Robert grabbed his arm and shot him a warning glance. Thomas turned to look at the older man next to him and sneered, "Don't you ever talk about Hazel that way. Ever." The men went silent, shocked at Thomas' change of demeanor. No one has seen him that upset. "For your information, Lady Hazel is one of a kind, and she carries herself with modesty. She's hard to please, and she has respect for herself."

Robert and Andrew once again, glanced at each other, but said nothing. Everyone stared at Thomas as he looked at the man across from him, an older man than himself, around the same age as the one next to him. "Tell me you can't imagine her with her clothes off." He began lustfully, and the men stared at him, speechless. "Tell me you can't imagine her without her clothes off; her pretty little body. Those breasts, those thighs, that sweet, plump little ass." He finished and took a sip of his drink as the man looked down uncomfortably.

The older man looked at Thomas, "That body is for his Majesty's eyes only." Then he got up and left the table as Thomas frowned.

Thomas turned to the rest as they stared blankly at him. He then got up and went to two younger men towards the end of the table by Robert and Andrew. He put his arms around his two friends, "Tomorrow boys, we're going lady hunting." The three cheered as the other men laughed, shook their heads and began talking amongst themselves again, forgetting the event that just occurred.

Thomas turned to Robert and Andrew, "You two should come along."

"Alright." Robert shrugged and Thomas sat back down at his place at the table and began eating again.

Andrew glared at him, "Why did you agree to such a thing?"

"Didn't Thomas rape a woman?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"We can stop him from doing it. Talk him out of it."

Andrew grinned and patted Robert on the back, "Good idea, you're such a good guy. After that, we'll go and set up a date with Victoria and you."

Robert slugged him, "Shut up." Then he paused, "We're telling Jenna about this, right?"

"Absolutely." Then the two ate in silence, still shocked at what just came out of Thomas' mouth and how the other courtiers' think of Jenna. It disgusted them, honestly.

...

_**MAY 26, 1540 **_

_**8:00 A.M.**_

**JENNA'S POV**

I am walking down the hallway giving a curtsy to those that are saying good morning to me. I notice that I'm not as high of status like Thomas, but I'm well respected just like he is. Maybe because I work for him? Or maybe he's said nice things about me? I guess it doesn't matter. I'm just here to figure out how the affair started. I know Lady Rochford started it, but I think there's more to it and I have Mary's diary to guide me. I turned the corner and saw Robert and Andrew roaming about.

"Hey, Mitchell." I don't need to tell you who said that.

"Hello." I gave a small wave. "Where are you two going so early?"

Andrew answered, "Thomas and a few of his friends are going "lady hunting." He suggested that we come along." He added air quotes to the words "lady" and "hunting".

I nodded my head in confusion, then realized what Thomas met. "You guys are going to look for girls? Why?"

Robert spoke, "Well, there's was an interesting discussion at dinner yesterday. One man asked what we thought of the Queen and Thomas said she's lovely. And older man said she was too lovely for him, then he got perverted and talked about her body, and someone brought you up and he got mad. He said you're too modest to be taken advantage of."

I raised a brow, shocked at what was said about Katherine's body and me. "And what does he mean by that?"

"Well, I'm guessing it means you respect your self too much for him to have sex with you, but just be careful around him, Jenna." Andrew warned, "I still find it weird to why he'd want you to work for him. Everyone is. People have said things, I just hope they aren't true. He didn't try anything on you, did he?"

I shook my head, "No, nothing perverted or inappropriate, if that's what you mean. But he does flirt with me sometimes. I'm just confused on why he would flirt with me if he had a relationship with Lady Rochford and an affair with Katherine Howard."

"Do you think he really loved Katherine?" Robert asked

"I don't know what to think. That's why we're here, isn't it?" They nodded their heads in agreements and I hugged them both, "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Andrew said and they broke from the hug. "Well, we have to go. We think this is when Thomas rapes a village girl, and we're going to stop him."

I smiled, "You guys are great, you know that?" They smiled back, "Well, what are you two waiting for? Hurry up! The sooner you start the sooner you can stop him." They bowed their heads to me and ran off quickly, leaving me amazed at how great they are.

...

**_8:45 A.M._**

**NORMAL POV **

Thomas, Robert, Andrew, and two other men around Thomas' age, maybe a little older, rode through the forest. They eventually saw a small, old, poor looking house with a woman that looks like a peasant feeding her animals. They rode by making a ruckus, catching her attention and she stopped to run over to them, seeing that they are very wealthy and good looking. "Hello." The lady said, looking at all of them and smiling and Robert and Andrew who smiled back at her.

Thomas looked around, seeing that there are no other houses. They are surrounded by land and trees. "Do you have children?" Thomas asked her, noting her appearance. She looks much older than him, but she is very pale with red hair. Obviously an Irish, and she's a bit heavier built then the upper-class women, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

"No, sir. I had a daughter, but she died." The lady said.

"What about your husband?"

"He's out doing errands right now. I'm all alone, Sir." The lady said then got nervous as Thomas looked at the two men his age and they got off their horses. Andrew and Robert shared a look and waited to see what would happen. "Is there something wrong, Sir."

Thomas got close to the lady, "I think I know how to please the both of us." Then he grabbed her, one hand on her waist, and one holding onto the back of her hair. She had her hands out towards his chest, trying to keep him at a bit of a distance but it didn't help since he's much taller than her. Andrew and Robert gasped at what's going on. "Do you know who I am?" He sneered, "I work for the King." The lady gasped in fear and then he said, "Now, let's go inside."

"Oh no." Robert said as the other two men started to laugh.

Thomas went to bring her inside, but she stopped him, "If you really worked for the King and were a Gentlemen, you'd leave."

Thomas went to say something, but one of the men suggested, "Hey, maybe after you're done with her, you can try Hazel."

Andrew went to get off his horse, but Robert stopped him. "Don't hit him."

"He just disrespected our friend and you're telling me not to hit him?"

"Let's see what happens first."

"Who's Hazel?" The woman asked

Thomas smirked and pulled her hair back a bit, and she cried out in pain, "A beautiful young girl that works for me." The two men cheered as Andrew and Robert sat on their horses, not knowing what to say.

"Would you rape that girl that serves you? Huh? Would you force yourself upon her?"

Thomas glared at the lady, "For your information, Hazel is worth more than you will ever be. And if she were older, maybe I would conceive to her. What's it to you?" His friends snickered and high fived each other.

"I'll take her first." One volunteered. Andrew slapped him across the head and the guy glared at Andrew, but said nothing.

"No, you won't." Thomas glanced at him.

The lady gasped, "You're a horrible man! I hope his Majesty finds out and has your head! And I feel bad for the girl that works for you. She'll soon figure out that you're nothing but a pig!"

Thomas slapped her and she let out a cry as she fell to the floor. "He'd never believe you, No one will! His majesty, will have you beheaded for making assumptions since I'm a favorite of his." The women ran past him. Thomas nodded his head toward his two friends who ran after the women and tormented her whereas Thomas just stayed behind, smirking as he took off his gloves.

Andrew and Robert glanced at each other and jumped off their horses and sped to the men and the crying woman. Robert pushed Thomas away from the woman who looked at the two younger, smaller boys in shock. "Thomas, stop it! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." The older boy glared down at him.

"You aren't like this. I know you aren't like this."

"It doesn't matter, no woman will love me."

Andrew stepped up, "If it pleases you, we can talk to Hazel."

Thomas cocked his head and smirked, "Oh, really?"

The two nodded and played along. They don't want their friend getting hurt. "Yes, but just don't hurt this woman. She didn't do anything. No woman deserves treatment like this, or to be raped." Robert said.

"Or Katherine. We can talk to Katherine."

Thomas grinned, "That's an even better idea." Thomas nodded at the lady and his friends let go of her, and she started to sob even more. "Shut up!" Thomas hissed and he got close to her, "If you tell anyone about this, we'll come back for you, and we'll make sure these two" he motioned to Robert and Andrew "aren't here to save you. Let's go boys."

The three older men walked to their horses and the woman hugged Robert and Andrew, "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime, Ma'am." Andrew said

"Don't let him rape your friend."

"We won't. It was to get him away from you." Robert said and nodded his head, "Good luck to you. And don't worry, when the time comes, we'll tell Henry. We'll tell his other men to come here and talk to you. He won't get away with this, but you must give us time. He's going to do bad deeds behind the King's back, and when his Majesty finds out, we'll tell him about you. It'll be a long time, but we hope you can wait."

"Oh, I will. I will wait as long as it takes. Patience is a virtue, my dears. Bless the both of you. God will pay you well in the future. Thank you!" She sobbed. Robert and Andrew said goodbye to her and they got on their horses and went back to the castle, seeing that Thomas and the other two already left without them.

...

_**12:00 P.M. **_

**JENNA'S POV**

My friends and I are sitting in Andrew's room on his bed, talking about what happened with Thomas and the woman he allegedly tried to rape. Andrew and Robert told me what he said about Katherine and me yesterday and that they were going to try and stop him from raping a woman. But why would he rape a woman, especially one that never did anything to him or had any clue to who he is?

"Jenna," Robert began and I turned to him, "We did stop him, but he may have caused trouble your way."

"Oh, what did you two do this time?" Victoria rolled her eyes.

Andrew gulped and Robert scratched the back of his head and then proceeded to say, "Well, we said he isn't like this and he said it doesn't matter because no women will love him."

"What about Lady Rochford?" Emma raised a brow.

"Well, we didn't ask him about that, but I'm starting to think he doesn't like her. Anyways," Robert continued, "One of the guys said he could have a go with you after he raped the lady."

"Ew!" I spat

"Gross!" Victoria squealed and Emma made a face, but didn't say anything.

"Yes, I know. I hit him in the head for it." Andrew said

"Thank you!" I smiled at Andrew and he smiled back at me.

"Anyways," Robert exaggerated and we looked at him, "The lady seemed disgusted that he'd throw himself at you, and he said if you were older, maybe he would conceive to you. In order to save the lady, Andrew and I said we can talk to Katherine and you for him. He was happy that we brought up your name, but he was even more thrilled that we mentioned the Queen."

I began to think, what if he only wants Katherine for sex? What if he also used her as well, but didn't know that Lady Rochford and Joan set Katherine up? What if Thomas got caught by accident? What if Lady Rochford wanted Thomas to suffer for liking Katherine. I sighed and got up and they all asked me where I'm going. "I'm going to talk to Mary and get her advice. I'll see you guys later."

And before they could say anything, I quickly left Andrew's room and heard Emma and Victoria scolding the boys for what they did. I don't mind it because Thomas is quite the Gentlemen, it's just I don't want to be a mistress, and I don't want Lady Rochford to set me into a trap. I walked up to the next floor and knocked on Mary's door and one of her maids answered.

"Lady Hazel, your Highness." The maid said

I like how they all call her the title she deserves. She truly is a Princess in my eyes. I smiled at the maid and walked in and her maids disappeared. Mary got up and hugged me and we sat down. "What seems to be bothering you, Lady Hazel? You seem stressed."

I sighed, "Landon and Carsen went out into the woods with Thomas and two of his friends. Thomas tried to rape a lady, Mary."

Mary gasped, "Thomas? No, never. He's the sweetest man I know. He'd never do such a thing."

"But he did, Mary." I sighed, "He did. Yesterday at dinner, he told the men that he thought Katherine Howard is lovely, and that he loves her body."

Mary's eyes narrowed, "Did he now? What does he see in that whore? She won't do this kingdom any good. I just wish everyone saw it that way."

Lady Rochford said the same thing. I wonder if they both talked to each other? I sighed and continued, "They mentioned me and Culpeper said I'm too modest and carry myself with more respect then most girls. Today, when he went to rape that lady, one of his friends mentioned me and he said maybe if I were older, he'd conceive to me. Landon and Carsen saved her by saying to Thomas they'd talk to Katherine and me for him. He seemed happy, but even more that they mentioned Katherine."

Mary made a face and sat back into her chair. "It seems that Culpeper fancies you."

"But he can't, Mary."

"Why can't he?"

"Because he's with the Lady Rochford. They are in a relationship, and one important thing about being in a relationship is commitment."

"Let me ask you a question, Hazel. Do you like Thomas?"

I sighed, "I find him ravishing, but he is Lady Rochford's. I could never do that to another woman."

Mary smiled, "Well, he is right, you know? You do carry a lot of respect. Most women would have taken him away from her. But I see that him liking Katherine will cause a huge problem. We cannot let that happen."

"Mary it will happen. I know it. Thomas is well respected, and a favorite of the King. If it weren't for Landon and Carsen, he would have raped a woman!"

"He will find a way to Katherine, and she will do nothing but please him with sex. She isn't here for love, she's here for the sex and attention. I will inform the Lady Rochford about this matter. Thank you for coming to me, Hazel." She hugged me and I hugged her back. Then I quickly left and resided to my chambers where I remained for the rest of the day.

...

_**3:00 P.**_**M.**

**NORMAL POV**

Katherine is in her room, sitting at a gold table, smelling a rose as her maids are giggling and throwing flower petals up into the air and watching them land. Katherine just laughed and loved the bubbliness of her maids. It all stopped when Lady Rochford and gave a curtsy while fanning herself with a portable fan, "My Lady," she began and the Queen and her maids stopped fooling around and turned to the older woman. "Mr. Thomas Culpeper is here." She stepped to the side as Thomas entered the room with his hands behind his back.

Katherine got out of her seat, remembering him from her wedding but had never spoken to him directly. Thomas bowed, "Your Majesty, the King has sent me." Her maids then sat down at the table as she simply greeted him and led him to a smaller table towards the wall. They both sat down as the maids stayed at the longer table whereas Lady Rochford stood by the door, looking bored and fanning her face to stay cool.

Thomas and Katherine sat at the two people table, with Katherine fanning her self with Thomas staring at her. "His Majesty wants you to know that you will accompany him on a visit in Pageant's Estates in Berkshire for our pastime and disport."

Katherine giggled as Thomas watching her in muse. "I am very grateful to his Majesty, the King. I look forward to the visit very much." Katherine doesn't mind adventures, especially when she's with her husband, who she loves very dearly.

"His Majesty also wants you to know that you'll be staying in Baynard's Castle."

"Where is Baynard's Castle?"

"It's here in London, near the North bank of the tents. You've probably seen it from here?"

Katherine gasped, "That huge Castle?" Thomas nodded, "Then please tell his Majesty that I am very, very grateful to him. I cannot only imagine the castle." She laughed, thinking of other things that are rather inappropriate.

Thomas took out a necklace, "His Majesty also designs you to accept this gift." Katherine held the beautiful necklace in her hands and gaped at the sight of it.

She looked up at him, "Please, tell his Majesty-"

"That you are very, very, very grateful." Thomas finished her sentence for her, with a genuine smile on his face and Katherine smiled back.

Katherine kept observing the necklace's beauty as Thomas stared at her. She then looked at the girls to make sure they aren't paying attention and she looked back at Thomas, "I don't know who to say this too, Mr. Culpeper," she began and Thomas leaned in "But when I go about and shall go with the King, I am not used to everyone looking at me. I sometimes wish they would not."

Thomas smiled gently at her. It's as if he didn't try to rape a woman a few hours ago. "My Lady, you must give men leave to look, or they wouldn't look upon you." Katherine looked down in embarrassment, knowing that Thomas is right. "There's no hope for it." He finished and Katherine felt at ease to his kind, gentle words. He then got up and bowed and as he did so, he put his hands behind his back and Katherine's maids stood up with their heads bowed.

Lady Rochford stood by the door, looking bored and as Thomas passed her, he said, "Lady Rochford." Then he left the room and Katherine's maids began to giggle as Lady Rochford stared out of the doorway, smiling to herself.

...

_**6:00 P.M. **_

Katherine felt soft lips onto hers, kissing her passionately. She felt an arm go around her waist and kiss her neck fiercely, and she let out a moan. Henry stopped and they both laid down on the bed, with Henry laying on her. She took a few deep breaths and thought about Lady Hazel, and how she felt like she saw her from somewhere when she first saw her at her birthday party, and the wedding. "Henry," She began as he kissed her neck once again.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked, looking up at her, leaning on one of his arms while one played with her hair.

Katherine looked up at him, "I know that this may sound weird, but Hazel looks a lot like someone I know."

Henry raised a brow, "Oh, does she? Who is it you speak of?"

"Well, her name is Jessica Mitchell. I swear on God, your Majesty, she looks just like her, except her eyes are lighter."

Henry thought for a moment, "Her friends look a lot like people I know. Charles and I feel that they are trying to figure out about their families, but we may have another lead."

"Do you think I should talk to Hazel about it? Every daughter should have their mother, you know." She said pointedly

Henry's heart ached when she said that, remembering that Catherine of Aragon died and Mary never saw her, and Elizabeth's mother was beheaded. It made Henry uncomfortable. "Katherine, my dear, even if you wanted to tell Hazel, I don't think she'll remember. She's been an orphan most of her life."

"Yes, my Lord, **most **of her life, not her whole life. She may not remember what she looks like now, but if she sees her mother in person, she may." Katherine smiled, "I shall meet them tomorrow, and tell Hazel of this woman I know." Then she turned away from Henry and fell asleep quickly, leaving Henry playing with her hair and pondering in his thoughts about those kids.

...

_**7:00 P.M. **_

Lady Rochford is in her chambers, laying down under her covers on her Queen sized bed with a book in her hands, a candle lighting up the room. She was deep into the romance novel when there was a knock on her door. Curious to who it would be, she set he book down carefully on her bed and got out of her covers, and opened the door to see one of Mary's maid. Generally, if Mary needed to talk to her, she came to her room alone of one of Mary's maids fetched her, but she saw that the older lady has a letter in her hands.

"Hello, Rose." Lady Rochford smiled and the maid gave a curtsy.

"Lady Rochford, Mary has sent you a letter. She says you must read it as soon as you get it. It's very important."

"Did she tell you what it says?"

The maid shook her head, "No, but Lady Hazel visited Mary today. They had a serious conversation, and Mary told Hazel that she'd tell you."

Rochford raised an eyebrow and began to feel nervous. What could Hazel and Mary have been talking about? Rochford took the note, thanked Mary's maid, closed the door and walked towards her bed as she tore open the note and read it. After reading the half page note, she began to cry and the note slipped from her hands. Thomas has been saying inappropriate things about Katherine's body and the men have mentioned Hazel to him. What if he's doing things behind her back? She isn't worried about Hazel. Hazel is a good lady. She'd never do anything like that to Rochford, the note said so.

"Thomas may cheat on me! And of all people, he chooses the harlot Queen. Another reason she must leave." Then she went into her covers, blew out her candle, and had a restless sleep.

...

_**MAY 27, 1540**_

_**8:00 A.M.**_

Henry and Katherine are in the throne room, waiting for Hazel, her friends, and Mary to come into the room. Katherine wants to have a formal greeting to Hazel and the rest, but she doesn't exactly want to see Mary. The older girl hates her. Thomas and Charles are standing by the door, waiting for the fun to happen. Charles was thinking about what Henry told him last night after he left Katherine's chambers and turned to Thomas to tell him.

"Thomas,"

"Yes?" The younger man turned to him.

"His Majesty told me that Katherine knows a woman that looks much like the Lady Hazel."

Thomas raised a brow in interest, "Oh, really? That must be where she gets her beauty from."

Charles chuckled, "Yes, well, he said the lady's eyes are a bit lighter than Hazel's, and that she is a long time friend of hers."

"Interesting."

"Speaking of the Lady Hazel, is there anything going on with the two of you?" Charles raised a brow.

"No, not that I know of."

"I know you like her, Thomas. You're with Lady Rochford, and Hazel's much too young. Don't do anything you'll regret." The Duke of Suffolk warned and then he turned around with his hands crossed in front of him, leaving Thomas to roll his eyes at the older man and to face the same way. It wasn't long until Hazel and he friends entered the room, talking amongst each other and laughing about something. The five looked at the Queen and stopped talking. Landon and Carsen bowed while the girls gave a curtsy.

Katherine giggled and walked over to them. She said hello to all of them and talked to all of them. Then, her eyes met Jenna's. Katherine looked at Jenna, "You must be the Lady Hazel." She smiled warmly.

The shorter blonde girl smiled back, "Hazel Goldwine, your Majesty." Katherine noticed how polite Jenna is.

"His Majesty has told me a lot of good things about you." The Queen said and Jenna smiled. Katherine tilted her head and looked down at Jenna, who is few inches shorter, "You look a lot like a woman I know."

Jenna and her friends raised eyebrows and turned to the taller blonde girl. "Who is this woman you speak of?"

"Her name is Jessica Mitchell." Everyone stared at Jenna who felt her heart beat out of her chest. Her mom? How could that be possible? Unless it's an ancestor, which her parents looked deeply into. They must have missed this Jessica girl but how come historians didn't know about this? Perhaps that's why there's nothing on this girl Katherine is talking about. "You're a replica of her, except the eyes. They're a bit lighter than yours." Jenna almost fainted. Thomas raised a brow and Charles and Henry gave each other looks, realizing that Jenna and her friends are exactly who they thought they were.

"What's she like?"

"Well, she was at the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk with me. She had a few relations, but was must more modest. She married a man years ago named... Anthony, I think. Yes, that's his name."

Jenna didn't know what to say. She gulped, "Well, perhaps I can meet her sometime, but I have something to do." She curtsied, "Your Majesty." Then she quickly walked off, flabbergasted at what just happened. Then she remembered that she forgot to read Mary's diary. She'll seeing she can find anything. And with that, she ran to her room.

...

_**BALLROOM **_

_**5:00 P.M.**_

Everyone in the castle and some friends outside the castle are in the huge ballroom, dancing, eating, laughing, and relaxing. Robert kept bothering Victoria to dance with him, so she decided too and they've been on the dance floor. Jenna is in a corner, embarrassed to show herself after what happened earlier today. Emma is sitting down in a chair away from everyone and watching the people dancing and listening to gossip to know more about why they may be there, and Andrew is upstairs, keeping an eye on Rochford and Thomas. Ever since what happened yesterday in the village and what Thomas said about Jenna the day before, Andrew's decided to keep a close eye on Thomas.

Rochford and Thomas are leaning against the railing, talking about Katherine when Thomas' laid his eyes on the Queen, who is dancing. "She's very, peculiar."

Rochford looked like she wanted to slap Culpeper into next week, "She's just a fool, Mr. Culpeper."

Thomas raided the downstairs room and saw Jenna standing by herself, "Then there's the Lady Hazel." Andrew's hands balled into fists.

"Speaking of the Lady Hazel, what do you think of her?" Rochford asked, pointedly. It's as if she knows something that she isn't supposed to know.

"She's a lovely young lady, and a great worker."

"Is that all?"

Thomas raised a brow, "Yes?" Though, it more of a question. Rochford took a deep breath, and turned around and walked away from him, disappearing quickly. Thomas chuckled, mumbled "Women" to himself, shook his head, and kept looking down below. Andrew then decided to leave before Thomas finds out he was eavesdropping, and he quickly disappeared too, like Lady Rochford.

Down below, Mary entered the party a little late, not that she partied much anyways. She only came down because of Hazel and her friends. She spotted Hazel standing alone and walked over to her. "Hello, Hazel."

Jenna smiled and hugged Mary, who hugged her back, "Hello Mary."

"I wanted to talk about earlier." Jenna's heart missed a beat, literally. "My father told me of your past. I know about your mother, and it's okay to be upset with her."

Jenna sighed, "At first, I didn't know what Katherine was talking about, then she said my mother's name, and all the memories came back. I just don't want people to think of me as a whore, like her."

Mary put a comforting hand on Jenna's shoulder, "No one thinks of you that way, especially if your mother is a harlot."

Jenna hugged her again, "Thank you."

Mary smiled, "Anytime. Now," She grinned and grabbed Jenna's hand, "Let's dance, shall we?" Then the two squealed as they ran into the middle of the room and began to dance with everyone else, and Jenna immediately forgot about what happened earlier. She just hopes that the topic doesn't get mentioned in another conversation, but it might just have too.

...

**9:00 P.M.**

Victoria is in her room, sitting on a chair, reading a book when there was a knock on her door. She quickly got up and opened it, seeing that it's the person she's been dying to see, one of Mary's maids. One of Mary's maids is helping Victoria with a very important task, something so important that it will benefit Mary in the future, and may just change her from burning people at stake. "Here it is, Maria. I had to dig through the mail, but I found it." The maid said

Victoria took the letter and hugged the maid, "Thank you for helping me with this."

The maid smiled, "Anytime. I'd do anything for the lady Mary. But when will you tell her?"

"Not now. It's too soon. Don't mention it to the others. I only asked you because Mary said you're one of her most trusted. I'll tell her when the time is right."

"It's great that you're doing this. The Lady Mary deserves to be happy."

Victoria smiled, "I agree. Now go and get some rest. It's late."

The maid gave a curtsy, "See you tomorrow, Lady Maria." Then she closed the door and left.

Victoria went to her desk with her candle and read the note from Duke Philip. She's been keeping in contact with him so that Mary and him can be together. This may be Mary's one shot to true love, and may get rid of her name, Bloody Mary. If anything, it was mostly Henry's fault. Victoria noted to remember to talk to Robert and Andrew about helping the King and his decisions because historians in their time have confirmed that he injured his brain in his jousting accident, and that he was very sick. She will have to tell them to keep an eye on him. She opened up the letter and began to read it. It said how he's happy she's okay and wants to know more about if she likes the new Queen Katherine. Of course, Victoria already knows why and she wrote it down in a letter.

**_Duke Philip,_**

_** The Lady Mary is fine and well. A few days ago, Landon and Carsen had Henry and Katherine marry early because they like each other. The Lady Mary doesn't like Katherine because she thinks Katherine only married the King for pleasure and attention. The Queen was raised in the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk, where most girls are considered "harlots".**_

_** However, Thomas has said rather inappropriate things about Katherine's body, and about Lady Jenna, so I believe that something bad may happen. Lady Rochford doesn't like the Queen and wishes to have her gone.**_

_** I believe that something horrible is going to happen in the Tudor castle, I just hope that Mary is okay and certainly has nothing to do with it. I will keep you updated and write to you in a week or so.**_

_** Thank you,**_

_** Lady Maria Ermengard**_

She sealed the letter and blew out her candle, and fell asleep on her bed, hoping that they do save Katherine before it's too late. She just hopes that Mary is innocent in everything. She knows that they aren't supposed to change history, but this is Mary's one shot at true love. Changing a few things won't affect the future.


End file.
